One moment in time
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: After the break up, Candy accepts a job in England...
1. Chapter 1

**_One moment in time..._**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 1_**

_"**Just for a few months…"**_

It was very cold and the snow was falling. The wind was also blowing hard on this month of January 1915. The boat that was going to England, despite the war situation in Europe, a lot of people wanted to go back to their homeland. But there were very few families, but a lot of young people, young soldiers, young doctors, and young nurses. The boat was packed. Not a lot of people were outside, because the temperature was freezing. There was a young woman who was wearing a very beautiful red coat, with a hat and scarf of the same colour. She had a pretty little nose with freckles. She had beautiful emerald green eyes which usually would be laughing but today were full of sadness and tears. Her cheeks had dried tears mixed with wet tears. Her heart was in a thousand pieced… she was leaving her beloved America, once again for England. This time, it was not to go to a prestigious royal College of St. Paul which had proven to be a cold and brittle place… but the presence of one person, an unbearable young boy, who had laughed at her nose and her freckles, had made all the difference. Life in college was nice and she liked every moment she spent there, because she could see him, talk to him. He was so handsome and when he didn't act like an impossible spoiled brat, he was really very charming, a real gentleman. The summer in Scotland, the most beautiful summer of her life… the trap, the separation, the return to America. The short-lived reunion… and the very painful separation. It had been more than a month now, and she was still crying. She came back sick on the train, physically and morally. At the hospital where she worked, she had met a nice lady who thought she was likeable.

- Lady Brydon, hello said Candy smiling

- Hello Candy, said Lady Brydon who was in her forties, how are you?

- I'm the one who should ask you that, said Candy, you're the patient

- But you're so sad, Candy…

- It's going to be ok, Lady Brydon. Let me take care of you…

- Ok, But I'm going to leave the hospital and America, soon…

- Oh…?

- Yes, I'm going back to England, my husband is there…

- But there's the war there… in Europe, isn't there?

- Yes, but it's still my country and I miss my Donald…. And my daughter is getting married…

- Congratulations, said candy

Lady Brydon looked at her, she liked Candy very much and she wanted to help her.

- Candy, would you like to come with me and be my personnel nurse and lady companion

- What? You're personnel nurse and lady companion? But…

- You're the best nurse I've ever had, even though you're a little clumsy sometimes, but your smile and your joy warms my heart

- But Lady Brydon, my friends are here in America…

- You could come and see them… it would be a change for you… you're sad. Someone broke your heart; a change for a few months will be good for you…

- Just for a few months…?

Candy thought about it for a while. The pain of her separation with Terry was still very present. She cried herself to sleep every night, alone in her bedroom. A change will be good for her… a few months in England? Why not? Her friends were going to scream, outraged, but… she needed something to keep her mind at work… so she turned to Lady Brydon and said;

- Ok, Lady Brydon, I want to go with you to England…

- Thank you, Candy, thank you very much

She told Albert the news when she got home.

- Albert, good evening…

- Candy, are you ok? Diner is ready… did you have a nice day?

- Yes, as usual… said Candy tired, what are we having for diner?

- Chicken and fries…

- And the salad? You want me to do it?

- You don't have to, Candy, you must be tired…

- Come on Albert, you're already cooking for the both of us. Let me at least do the salad…

- Ok Candy said Albert with a smile

They ate talking about all and nothing. Then after they did the dishes, Candy took a serious expression

- Albert, I have something to tell you…

- Candy? Are you ok? You're not sick anymore, I hope…

- No, I'm fine. But you know that I'm still sad because of my break up with Terry …?

- Yes, said Albert, hurt…

- So, I said to myself that it would be good to make a little change… so, I accepted a job abroad…

- Abroad? Where?

- In England…

- In England?

- Yes, I'm going to take care of Lady Brydon, just for a few months, not for good…

- But there's the war in Europe…

- I know…it will be only for a few months… I'm going to come back. I need a change… otherwise; I'm going to go crazy…

- If that's what you want to do…

- Maybe I'm rushing, but it's an opportunity that might not come ever again

Albert looked at her hurt. She was leaving again… she needed to heal; hopefully she'll come back completely over Terry.

- Ok, I'm going to wait for you here…

- Thank you Albert. I'm sorry I'm leaving you again…Looks like I've become the traveler instead of you….

- Indeed said Albert laughing

She announced the new to her friends who screamed outraged. She had gone to see them at the Andrew manor.

- Candy, you're not thinking straight, said Annie, there's the war over there…

- I'm going to work for the Brydon, not fight at the war… said Candy

- Candy, said Archie, a change could be good for you… come back to us quickly!

- Yes, said Patty, I'm going to pray for Stear and for you…

- Oh Candy, said Annie crying, be careful… I don't want you to go! But if it's going to help you get over Terry, or help you cope with the situation… promise me you'll come back to us safe and sound?

- I promise Annie, said Candy smiling

The arrangements for the trip were made. Professor Leonard, the hospital director had no problem letting her go work for Lady Brydon. Her friends at the hospital were sad to see her go. That's how she found herself on the Mauritania, going to England. She was sad to leave her friends and America but not sadder than to be separated from Terry… she wiped a tear, the ocean was a little agitated and made most of the passengers were seasick. The freezing fresh air felt good on her. She went back to Lady Brydon's cabin.

- Candy, said Lady Brydon, here you are. Is it cold outside?

- Yes, and the ocean is a little agitated…I'm a little seasick…

- You'll feel better tomorrow morning…

- Do you need anything?

- I'm fine Candy, thank you. You can go to bed.

- Thank you Lady Brydon, but I'm going to go to bed, when you're going to go to bed… come on, I'm going to read to you…

Candy started to read to the boss; it was the book, "Pride and prejudice" from Jane Austen. Candy liked the story, and she discussed it with Lady Brydon regularly for hours…

- You have to say that Miss Bennet is a little stubborn, said Lady Brydon

- What about Mr. Darcy? Said candy, he's as stubborn as her!

- They are truly made for each other, but they never agree at the same time…

- It's like the gods are against them… said Candy sadly

She was thinking about her situation with Terry. He had sent her a one-way ticket for New York. One way… he wanted her to stay with him for ever, he wanted to marry her and have a family with her… but the circumstances had decided otherwise.

- Candy? Said Lady Brydon, are you ok?

- Yes, I'm fine Lady Brydon, don't worry about me…

She didn't want to bother her boss with her personnel problems. They continued their discussion on the book and then, they to bed.

The crossing was not too bad, Candy often got seasick and she prayed to be on land soon. When the boat finally arrived at Dover, Candy had a sigh of relief. The formalities happened slowly because of the war situation. Donald Brydon came to wait for his wife. He was a man in his fifties who was part of London high society. He kissed his wife warmly.

- Honey, he said, it's good to see you…

- It's good to see you too she said, where's Melanie?

- She had errands to run for the wedding, you know her, she wants everything to be perfect

- Yes. I'm sure. Honey, this is Candy White Andrew, my nurse and my lady companion…

- Pleased to meet you, said Candy with a smile

- Pleased to meet you too, Miss Andrew said Lord Brydon, let's go, it's a long way to London…

They went to London to Lord Brydon's castle, it was big and majestic. They gave Candy a room not too far from the master bedroom, in case Lady Brydon needed her during the night. Candy arranged her things. Lady Brydon had bought a whole new wardrobe for her despite Candy's protests. She was starting a new life for a few months, to try to mend her broken heart, she was trying to pick up the pieces of her heart, one by one every day, which was not an easy task, because, it broke again every time she thought about him. She was in England again, this time she chose to come, unlike the first time… but the first time had allowed her to meet the one her heart was going to love like crazy…more tears, enough. There was a desk a chair and in the desk drawer, there was some writing paper, envelopes and a pen. She decided to write to her two mothers, whom she didn't have the time to go see before she left. She also wrote her little friends to reassure them. There was a knock at the door and a young maid entered. She was Candy's age. Candy had her back turned and hadn't seen her yet.

- Good morning Miss, my name is Louise. I came to help you unpack your luggage…

Candy was startled when she heard the voice and the name. She was writing, she stood up and turned around.

- Louise? Said Candy

- Candy? Oh my God!

- But… what are you doing here? Asked Candy surprised

- I work here, said Louise, looking down…

- Oh yeah, I remember that you father was broke and you had to leave St. Paul college…

- And you left before me… Mother Grey told me that you asked that Eliza's punishment to be lifted so she could spend some time with me… but as soon as Eliza learned that my father was broke, she didn't want to be my friend anymore… she treated me like she treated you… and me too for that matter… I'm sorry for everything Candy, for following Eliza in her mean streak against you… now I have to serve you…

Louise was looking at the floor and Candy approached her.

- I don't want your pity, Candy… said Louise getting away from her

- I don't pity you, Louise. I want to congratulate you… yes, you now have to work, but you also realise that there's no shame in earning a living… My work took me here in England… again

- I'm your servant she said softly

- No. Louise, you're doing your work. You don't have to be ashamed… and I want to be your friend, if you want to…

- Despite everything I did to you in college?

- And we found each other here employed in the same house…

- I never thought I would find myself on the other side… I should've been nice to the staff, now I know how much their work is hard to do… and to be humiliated while working is very hard… the first job I had, the bosses were mean and I cried every day… but the Brydons are nice, fortunately… I was lucky to have found a job them… But Candy, you're the Andrew's adoptive daughter; you don't need to work…

- I love to earn my living, Louise… it's really a good feeling…

- When I think I was laughing at you with Eliza… now, I would give anything to be in your place, Candy… an orphan, adopted by the Andrews…

- Come on Louise, you have a mother and a father, you should be thankful to God…me on the other hand, I would give anything to have a mother and a father… rich, or poor

- You're right, Candy, I'm happy to be part of a family even if we are now broke… how are you? How was the trip?

- Oh, don't mention it! I was sick like you had no idea! Seasick! But ever since, we're on the main land, I feel better

- Thank God…

While they were talking, Louise was unpacking Candy's things.

- So Louise, you haven't answered me… you want to be my friend?

- Yes, Candy, thank you with all my heart! I want to be your friend said Louise smiling, by the way, Candy did you see Terrence in America?

Candy's heart became tight. She had found Terrence only to lose him again…

- Yes…

- So…?

- Well, I'm here, and he's in America…

- It didn't work out between you?

- No. we broke up…

- I'm sorry… Tell me he's not with Eliza….

- No! May God keep him away from her! Said Candy laughing

- You're reassuring me… otherwise; life would not be fair at all!

They burst out laughing and started to talk about everyday thing. Then Louise left to let Candy get some rest. She was still feeling nauseous from the boat. She finished writing her letter, and then she went to bed after saying her prayers. She was happy to have met Louise, a familiar face that had totally and completely converted herself after getting a taste of poverty. On that note, she closed her eyes and fall asleep.

In New York at the theatre, Terry had just finished another representation of "Romeo and Juliet". To be on stage, seem to be for him the only thing that made him a little happy. A little, because the one for whom he was acting, was not there anymore… She was gone. He had let her go… he wanted to keep her with him. He went to get her at the train station; the disguise the reunion… Candy… he never thought that he would have such intense feelings for another human being… he was almost afraid to go back home. He didn't want to see her… the one who saved his life… the one because of whom Candy left… the one responsible for his unhappiness, his depression… Susanna Marlowe. She was so in love with him, and she was so happy when he told her that he chose her… He bit his tongue after that, because that's not what he wanted to say… He wanted Candy, but Candy left without turning back once… she had left him… she didn't want him. She had left him to Susanna… she went back to Albert… Now, that he was not in the picture anymore; she lived with Albert… are they going to be together? But why was he thinking about that? If she married Albert, at least she will be happy. Anyway, that wasn't his concern anymore. Candy's life was not his problem; it was over between them, for good. But it didn't mean that his heart was going to stop loving her automatically… his heart was bleeding; he loved Candy so much that his heart bled.

- Terry, said Karen, you want to come and have diner with me?

- Of course, Karen, I'm coming

They often went out for diner together after the play. Sometimes, they were with the whole troupe, but tonight, it was only the two of them. Karen had changed her attitude after she got the role of Juliet after Susanna's accident. She and Terry had become good friends. They spent most of their days together.

- Terry, you're taking your time to go home again… said Karen

- Karen, let me eat in peace….

- You don't have peace at home?

- Like you don't know… nothing happened like I planned… it's like I woke up one morning and everything had changed… I found myself with a girl I never thought of a desirable girl… and the one I wanted, the one I loved more than anything in the world was gone…

- Candy, said Karen, I was with her in Florida, that time I was doing my little crisis for losing the role of Juliet. I was telling her that there was a legend of "Romeo and Juliet" that all the actors that had played that role, end up getting married… she didn't even tell me that she was your girlfriend… she must've been hurt to hear me talking about you and Susanna in those terms…

Terry remembered Candy's remark when she saw the poster for Romeo and Juliet in his apartment. She said she was happy that Karen was playing Juliet and not Susanna, because she was a little jealous. That's why…

- Terry, are you sure that the decision you took was the good one? You're unhappy and I'm sure that Candy is also unhappy…

- I don't know Karen. She didn't even turn around once when she left…

- She must've been very upset, said Karen, to look back, would've probably increased the pain…

- Probably…

- And Susanna? How is she?

- I feel like strangling her every time I see her… she should've let me die! Because I'm dead without Candy anyway…

- But Susanna loves you, Terry. Give her, a chance… make an effort, please. All this hostility is not good at all; for you or for her…

- I know… I'm going to try to make an effort… but now, Karen, please, let's change the subject of conversation…

- Ok, Romeo… said Karen with a smile

They started to talk about other things. Terry went back home and he found Susanna asleep. It was better that way. He promised he was going to try to be nice to her. He will see that in the morning. He went to his bedroom and before he went to bed, he read Candy's letters again. He practically knew them by heart. He woke up the next morning and went to the dining room where Susanna was having breakfast.

- Good morning Susanna, he said with a smile…

- Terry, said Susanna smiling, good morning. Did you have a good night?

- Yes, thank you. I'm sorry about last night… I came back late

- That's ok, Terry

- I promise you that I will be here tonight for diner, ok?

- Ok, Terry

- Did you have a good night?

- Yes, a very good night, thank you. I have a appointment at the doctor's today

- I'm going to come with you

Susanna said to herself that Terry was suddenly very nice to her. Maybe he saw Candy last night? No… Candy went back to Chicago for good… then what was it? He was falling in love with her! Her heart was rejoicing all of a sudden. She was on cloud nine. Terry was in love with her, she thought! She was in seventh heaven…

Candy started her new life. But she had a problem with the food. She was throwing up all the time. She only ate fruits and was drinking milk and fruit juice.

- Candy, said Lady Brydon, you should see a doctor. Because I don't think that English cuisine is that bad…

- I'm fine, Lady Brydon, don't worry about me… it's probably the seasickness that's continuing, or a stomach flu… It's going to pass

- Tomorrow, it's Melanie's wedding, you can't be sick, my child… the wedding is at 2 PM I'm going to take you to my doctor's early in the morning.

- There's no need…

- Don't argue with me, please. I took you away from your country. I have to take care of you…

- Ok, said Candy smiling, tomorrow morning, we'll go.

Melanie came to get her to try on some dresses.

- Candy, come with me, let's go try on some dresses… ok mum?

- Ok, I'm going to take a nap…

Candy went with Melanie in her room. Her days were full. But when she found herself alone in her room, she was crying her lost love….

The next day, Lady Brydon took Candy to the doctor. She stayed in the waiting room while Candy was in the doctor's office. The doctor examined her for a while.

- Miss Andrew, said the doctor, I'm going to prescribe you some vitamins

- For my nausea? Is it indigestion because of the English cooking?

- Miss Andrew… I'm afraid that English cooking has nothing to do with your condition, well not in the sense you're thinking…

- Doctor, am I sick? What's wrong with me?

- You're not sick, Miss Andrew, you're in the family way…

- WHAT???!!!! Screamed Candy, but… no, you must be mistaking…

- I'm not mistaking, Miss Andrew….

- But… oh… no… oh my God!!!

And she burst into tears. No, it was not possible. Life couldn't be that cruel and mean to her!!! Not after everything she went through!!!

- I'm not married, I'm not even engaged! And the baby's father belongs to another woman! How could I have been so stupid????!!!

The doctor looked at the poor young girl who was crying. He had dozens of cases like that everyday. He tried to console her.

- Come on, it's not the end of the world. A baby is wonderful…

- When you're married said Candy

- Married or not, a baby is no less a miracle of God…

- But doctor…

- You have the time to get used to the idea of being a mother… your pregnancy is not going to show for a while… your baby needs you. You have to take care of yourself…

- Yes, doctor, you're right…

- But of course, I'm right! He said smiling, take your vitamins everyday and eat properly and you'll have a very beautiful and healthy little bundle of joy…

- I'm not shocking you? I'm not married, not even engaged…

- I'm not here to judge said the doctor, I'm here to take care of my patients. Your private life is none of my business…

- Thank you doctor, said Candy who was trying to smile

- Take your vitamins and eat a lot of fruits and fresh vegetables… come and see me again in a month…

- Ok, doctor, said Candy, thanks again

Candy wiped her tears, took the prescription and got out of the doctor's office, trying to smile. It was Melanie's wedding; she didn't want to worry Lady Brydon that day. She will talk to her later…maybe… She went back to the Brydon castle for the wedding. Candy was trying to forget what the doctor had just told her, but it was impossible. What did she do to God, to deserve such a punishment?


	2. Chapter 2

**_One Moment in Time…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 2_**

_"**Two hearts that beat as one…"**_

The wedding of Melanie Brydon happened without a hitch. There were a lot of guests, because of the war, people needed a little distraction and a wedding with dances was the perfect place. A lot of young men were at the front and their families who were very worried, had forgotten about it for one evening. Candy was not having, but she stayed near Lady Brydon, most of the time.

- Candy, said Lady Brydon, go and dance, I'm fine, don't worry about me.

- I don't really feel like dancing, Lady Brydon

- Come on Candy, forget about your worries for today, it's party time…

- Ok, I'm going to get something to eat, do you want anything?

- No, I'm fine. Go and eat Candy, you've lost weight with your seasickness

- I'll come and see you later, said Candy smiling

Candy walked to the buffet and she served herself some fruits, salad… she still didn't feel like eating English food. She ate and some young men were talking to her. But she was avoiding them and walked way. She didn't want to party. She put her coat on and she went outside to get some air in the garden. There was a gazebo and she went to sit there and she started to cry. A baby? Oh my God, what have she done? She thought about how it happened…

At the same time in New York, Terrence Grandchester was alone in a little restaurant not too far from the theatre. He was lost in his memories; how did he get there?

It all started so well. He had got the role of Romeo in "Romeo and Juliet", which was going to launch his career. She got her diploma in nursing and she was working and she had a salary. She was in Chicago; so he sent her a one-way train ticket for New York and an invitation for the premiere of "Romeo and Juliet". She received the whole thing, on cloud nine. She had never been so happy; she was going to see the man she loved with all her heart, the man with whom she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. On his side, there was the accident with Susanna and she had saved his life but she couldn't save her own life fast enough and she lost her leg. He was completely devastated. Susanna's mother was pressuring him, to marry her daughter. Candy was supposed to arrive for the premiere; he would have to tell her that they couldn't be together. But as soon as he saw her, so beautiful so innocent, he didn't have the heart to tell her that they couldn't be together… She noticed he was preoccupied with something, but she was waiting for him to tell her what was going on. He didn't even kiss her. She wanted to kiss him so much. She wanted to see his apartment, where he was living… he opened the door, and they got into his apartment.

- There, this is it, my place… he said, take your coat off…

- Oh… she said a little surprised

- You seem surprised…

- No… well a little…it's clean. I thought I'll find a messy apartment…

- Oh, my landlady comes and cleans up every two days…

- Oh, at my place, Albert is the one that cleans up and cooks…

- Candy! You take Albert for your housekeeper?

- Oh I shouldn't have said anything! Said Candy blushing, I tried to clean up, but Albert thought I was not going fast enough for his taste…

- That's all you have to say to defend yourself?

Candy was looking at the "Romeo and Juliet" poster on the wall.

- I think the picture doesn't really look like you…

- It's not a picture, it's a poster…

- Well it looks like a picture to me. I think you look better in real life. But…

- What?

- Karen Cleese is playing Juliet; I thought it was Susanna Marlowe… I met Karen in Florida…she must be really happy, and so am I; because if it had been Susanna, I would've been a little jealous…

Terry was listening to her and looked at her sadly. He loved her so much. He didn't want to talk about the Susanna matter, because it was going to spoil the joy she had. Candy still felt that Terry was preoccupied with something. She was wondering what to do to cheer him up…

- The tea is ready, Candy, he said

- I'm going to put my name on the poster, so that I could be "Juliet" at least on the poster…

Terry looked at her with so much love; she was so pure and so innocent.

- Where do you get those ideas? He said with a mocking tone

Candy was a little upset, she turned around.

- Are you making fun of me? She said walking to him

She tripped and pushed Terry; they fell and they both fell on the floor. Candy found herself on Terry's chest. The cup of tea on the table spilled because they hit the table when they fell on the floor. They looked at each other and they were both lost in their memories of St. Paul college and the summer in Scotland. Time had stopped… Terry didn't think about the Susanna matter and to what he was suppose to tell Candy tomorrow night. He had the woman he loved on him, on his chest and he wanted her so much, nothing else was important. Candy on Terry's chest, felt the warmth and the smell of his cologne… she thought about the kiss, she slapped him, but when she thought about it, it was the most beautiful thing in the world, she loved Terry with all her heart and she was dying to kiss him again. He looked worried… but we'll see that later… she raised her head and she was very very close to Terry's face. This last one approached her face and took her lips; very gently at first, she didn't pull away, she had been waiting for that kiss ever since that day in Scotland, near the water, she kissed him back ardently. The kiss became more passionate and lasted a long time. Those two being needed each other, they were destined to finally be together. Desire started to rise in them and Terry stopped for a moment and looked at her with so much fondness. Words were useless, they stood up and they went to the bedroom… Delinquent? No, for Candy, the delinquent was making her feel sensations and feelings she didn't know existed… and she had no intention of stopping herself… she was with the man she loved and she was in seventh heaven. Terry was feeling so good with her, all his worries were temporarily on hold while he was with the woman of his life… the took their clothes off slowly, no rush and they were kissing again, caressing each other… He was very gentle when he took her virginity and the sharp pain she felt didn't take long to become a long delicious sensation that made their body to body dance reach the height of pleasure in the end, that left them both a little tipsy by what had just happened to them. They stayed in each other's arms like they were afraid of letting go of each other. The nice sensation they were feeling was so good… Candy didn't go to her hotel, she spent the night with Terry and they had fun with the pleasure of the flesh all night long.

There'll Be No Darkness Tonight  
Lady Our Love Will Shine  
Just Put Your Trust In My Heart  
And Meet Me In Paradise, Girl  
You're Every Wonder In This World To Me  
A Treasure Time Won't Steal Away

So Listen To My Heart  
Lay Your Body Close To Mine  
Let Me Fill You With My Dreams  
I Can Make You Feel Alright  
And Baby Through The Years  
Gonna Love You More Each Day  
So I Promise You Tonight  
That You'll Always Be The Lady In My Life

Lay Back In My Tenderness  
Let's Make This A Night We Won't Forget  
Girl, I Need Your Sweet Caress  
Reach Out To A Fantasy  
Two Hearts In The Beat Of Ecstasy  
Come To Me, Girl

And I Will Keep You Warm  
Through The Shadows Of The Night  
Let Me Touch You With My Love  
I Can Make You Feel So Right  
And Baby Through The Years  
Even When We're Old And Gray  
I Will Love You More Each Day  
'Cause You Will Always Be The Lady In My Life

Stay With Me  
I Want You To Stay With Me...

The next morning, she woke up still against his chest; she didn't feel like letting go of him. Him too, for that matter, but they had to get up.

- We have to get up, Terry she said against him, it's the day of your big premiere…

- Yes, but, I don't want to let go of you, he said kissing her hair

- Me neither…but, we have the rest of our lives… she said smiling

Terry felt like crying. They were pressuring him to take care of Susanna, to marry her… but he wanted to marry Candy, more than anything in the world… but Susanna saved his life… Susanna knew he was in love with Candy…but… she was also in love with him and to have him with her will compensate for the pain of losing her leg forever. But Candy… without her, he didn't know how he could live… the night of passion they had just shared, was wonderful, they were in harmony… maybe he shouldn't have done it, but the temptation was trop strong, he needed comfort and to be with her comforted him… Candy felt that Terry was preoccupied with something, probably by the premiere of "Romeo and Juliet" she wanted to reassure him, but they went a little far… and it was fantastic… and Terry will be fantastic on the stage also, she was sure of it. They got up against their will and Candy made breakfast for the man she loved. "Candy's box of happiness" that Stear had given her as a goodbye present was playing music.

- Thank you Candy, said Terry with a smile

- I'm going to cook for you everyday from now on, she said smiling

- What's that music?

- That's the "box of happiness", Stear gave it to me as a present before I took the train. He invented it for me. And it's working because I'm really happy.

- Oh, that's really nice of him, said Terry moved

He was a little sad; the box of happiness? Yes, they were happy since last night… but will that happiness continued after he will tell her about Susanna? They ate talking happily. Then, Terry went to take a shower and ready for to go to the theatre. Candy was washing the dishes and cleaning up. Terry was ready to go to the theatre.

- You clean up nicely, Freckles…

- Thanks. I don't want you to think that I can't take care of you…

- I don't doubt it for a second, Candy he said smiling, I'll come and get you before the premiere, be ready ok? I'm sorry I have to leave you alone… I hope you won't be too bored…I'll bring something to eat, so don't worry about diner…

- Ok. Don't worry about me, Terry, she said with a smile, go and get ready for the big premiere

- Ok…

He approached her and kissed her on the lips for a long time.

- I'm so happy you're here with me Candy…

- There's no other place I would rather be, Terry, I assure you she said with love… I'll wait for you. See you later

- See you later, Candy… Here is a key of the apartment in case you want to go out for a walk

- Thanks Terry. Bye

He got out and left for the theatre for the general rehearsal before the big premiere. He found a note outside the door from Susanna's mother; he didn't see Susanna the night before, because he was with Candy…Susanna was not feeling well. What a torture!

Candy stayed at the apartment. She was wondering how she was going to spend her day. She decided to go to the hairdresser's; she wanted to make herself pretty for the man she loved who was finally going to accomplish his dream of playing Romeo on Broadway…She also had a very beautiful pink evening gown she got for the occasion with cape of the same color. For her hair, they took off her pigtails and they washed her hair and curled it nicely. Terry arrived, he had bought diner.

- Terry, good evening she said smiling

He approached her and kissed her on the cheek. She kissed him on the lips.

- Hello, Freckles. You weren't too bored?

- No, I went for a walk… and I went to the hairdresser's

- I see, he said smiling, you're really beautiful, Candy

- Thank you, Terry. It's for you…

He smiled and he put the food on the table… Candy put the plates on the table with forks and knives and they sat down and started to eat. They were talking and laughing. Then Candy washed the dishes and went to get ready for the premiere. Terry was waiting for her and he was a little sad, he didn't want to show her he was worried. The premiere first, the explanations later… Candy was thinking that she was going to stay with him forever. That's what he wanted more than anything, but fate had decided otherwise…Maybe he shouldn't have made her his? But he didn't regret anything. It was fantastic… maybe there was a possible solution for the both of them? But when Candy will learn the truth…

Candy was ready to go. Terry thought she was wonderful. He would've found her wonderful with a potato sac….

- Freckles, I'll have to concentrate on the play without looking at you, because you're going to distract me…

- I'm suppose to bring you good luck, not distract you she said smiling

- Thank you for coming Candy…

- I couldn't miss your big premiere Terry… I wouldn't have missed it for the world…

- Let's go to the theatre, said Terry smiling

They went to the theatre. The got in by the front door. Terry took her to her seat. Candy hugged Terry.

- Good luck Terry, said Candy with a smile

- Thank you Candy, see you later

He kissed her on the cheek, because he knew that Candy didn't like public demonstration of affection, and he left.

Neil, Eliza and their mother were there and they were angry. How dare that stable girl come to the premiere of "Romeo and Juliet"? She must've seduced Terrence so he could invite her… they watched how Terry took her to her seat, how she hugged him and then he left for his dressing room. Neil and Eliza left their mother who went to sit down, and they walked to where Candy was.

- What are you doing here, Candy? Said Eliza

- Eliza, said Candy, it's nice to see you too… Neil

- What are you doing here, Candy? Repeated Neil

- Well since we're in a theatre, I'll take a wild guess and say; I came to see the premiere of "Romeo and Juliet"?

- How dare you? Said Eliza

- Terry invited me…

- You're lying! You probably used your body to seduce him, you little tramp!

Candy blushed when she thought of the night of passion she'd just shared with Terry.

- No, Eliza, that would be your way… said Candy

- How dare you say that to me? Said Eliza angry, I'm going to have you thrown out!

A security agent approached them, because he saw them arguing.

- Is there a problem? He asked approaching them

- Yes, said Neil, this young girl must not be here, she cheated her way in

The security agent was, fortunately, the one who had let her in with Terry…

- No, the lady has every right to be here, she's Mr. Grandchester's guest…

- But… started Eliza

- And would you please stop bothering her, said the security agent, otherwise I will have to escort you outside…

The Reagan didn't have any choice but to join their mother, who was already seated. They were sulking.

The play started and Terry was, like Candy expected, magnificent. She has tears in her eyes when she looked at him, she was submerged with all kind of emotions, she was crying of joy. There was an intermission and Candy took a walk to stretch her legs a little. She couldn't wait to go home to celebrate with Terry. She wasn't paying attention to other people's conversation, but she heard the name "Susanna Marlowe" and she listened to the conversation of two ladies…

- Yes, Susanna Marlowe saved the life of the lead actor Terrence Grandchester and now she wants to use that to marry him!

- But she lost her leg, said the other lady, Karen Cleese took advantage of her bad luck…

- Someone's bad luck is someone's good luck…

Candy saw her world crumble around her. Susanna had lost her leg and was forcing Terry to marry her? What about her? No, it was not possible! Terry didn't take advantage of her, knowing he was never going to be with her?! No, it was too horrible! She had to go see Susanna at the hospital. She asked around and got the hospital's name. She went to Terry's apartment and change and then she went to see Susanna at the hospital. She found the room empty, she looked for Susanna and she found her on the roof… she saved her life catching her at the last minute. The hospital staff arrived with Terry, their eyes crossed… Terry took Susanna in his arms…

- Oh Terry! You didn't come to see me yesterday…said Susanna crying

Candy felt bad, Terry was probably suppose to take her to her hotel and go see Susanna at the hospital… but he got distracted by her and…. Oh my God! She was feeling guilty as hell! Susanna needed Terry, and she kept Terry away from her…

Terry took Susanna to her room… Candy went to see Susanna in her room and she told her to take care good care of Terry and she got out… Terry approached her.

- Candy… said Terry

- I have to go back to Chicago, Albert needs me…

Albert? Thought Terry, but… they had just spent the most beautiful night of their life together and she was going back to Albert? No…

- You have to go now? But it's late…

- I'm going to take the last train…

- Candy, how could you leave after what happened last night?

- What happened last night, shouldn't have happened… she said calmly, it was a mistake… you should've been with Susanna… I'm going back to Chicago

- A mistake? Said Terry hurt and stunned, but…

- Yes. I'm going back to Albert, I've left him alone, long enough…

- Albert doesn't need you; he's the one cooking you told me, he can manage by himself… Candy please, don't go…

But, a guilt ridden Candy ran to the stairs and started going down. Terry followed her, caught up with her from behind, without wanting to let her go. He had tears in her eyes, he felt like a part of him was leaving with Candy, like a part of him was dying.

- Candy… he said with tears in his voice

"_Terry is crying, she said to herself, oh Terry!"_

- It's over, Terry, said Candy firmly, let me go

- No, Candy, I don't want to let you go…

- You have to stay with her, said Candy crying, she needs you…

- No, you're the one I love, you're the one I want … Candy please… you're the one I want to marry…

- Terry… I have to go…she said crying

- No… please, my love… I don't want to let you go… stay with me…

- But Susanna…

- I'll find a solution; we'll find a solution together…

- What solution Terry? She saved your life, she lost her leg and she's very in love with you! She needs you!

- But I love you… he said the heart broken, Candy please, don't leave me…stay with me

- Terry, please, I have to go to make things easier for you… think…you didn't come to see her yesterday because you were with me…she needed you…

Terry was holding her from behind, he had his head in her hair, he didn't want to let go of her. He felt if he let her go, he was going to lose a part of himself.

- If only time could stand still… if we could stay this way forever… Candy… you're going to be happy, then? You promise me?

- I promise you… Terry she said crying

- I'll take you to the train station, then…

- No, I'll manage…I'll give the key to the landlady… stay with Susanna

- Candy…

Terry held on to her again for a while that seemed like an eternity and then he finally let go of Candy. Candy ran and got out of the hospital, the heart broken into a thousand pieces, without turning back. It was snowing a lot that night. She went to the apartment, took her suitcase and left New York the same night…

_I Will Love You More Each Day  
'Cause You Will Always Be The Lady In My Life _

Stay With Me  
I Want You To Stay With Me...

Terry went Susanna's room, the heart in ashes, to tell her that she chose her and that Candy was gone... without turning back once he thought in his head.

Terry came back to reality. He should've insisted for Candy to stay, she's the one he wanted more than anything in the world… but things were what they were… He stood up and left the restaurant and went back to the agony that had become his life.

Candy wiped a tear with a handkerchief that Terry had forgotten and that she kept… she looked at the initials "TGG".

- Terrence Graham Grandchester, she said out loud, you're going to be a father and you're never going to know about it… I'm going to have our baby… I don't know what to do…but I'm going to take care of it… Little Terry, you may never know who your father is… but I'm going to take care of you… Oh Terry! If we weren't destined to be together, why did God allowed me to have your baby? It's probably my punishment for fornicating before getting married! How could I have been so stupid? I'm sorry Little Terry, it's the last time I'm saying this…you're a miracle of life and I love you with all my heart, ok?

She continued talking to the baby and crying touching her belly.

- Miss Andrew? Said a man's voice

Candy was startled and she turned around and she was surprised to see the Duke of Grandchester…

- Mr. Grandchester? Said Candy wiping her tears, good evening

- Good evening…

- How long have you been there? What are you doing here?

- I saw you at the reception and I wanted to talk to you…

- Did you hear what I was saying?

- You're going to have my grandchild… where the hell is my son?! How could he do something like that?

- The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, said Candy ironically

The duke didn't say anything. He did the same thing when he was young with Terry's mother. Candy reminded him that he shouldn't judge… he was a little ashamed, but he got a hold of himself…

- Listen, Mr. Grandchester, this baby is my problem. I will never ask you for anything… I'm going to take care of it myself…

- Miss Andrew, where is my son?

- In America

- What are you doing here?

- We broke up, so I accepted a job here in London to keep my mind occupied… he has to marry the woman who saved his life…

- Duty and obligation?

- Yes. Does that remind you of something? Asked Candy ironically

- He didn't know you were in the family way?

- I just learned the news this morning only…

- How could you two have been so careless?!

- You're the one asking me that question? Said Candy ironically

- Ok…. I'll give you that. I didn't realise Terrence looked more like me than he liked to admit…

- You thought him well…

- But Miss Andrew, can you come and see me tomorrow evening at my castle?

- What for? Asked a sceptical Candy

- You're the mother of my future grandson… we're now linked for life now…whether you want it or not…

- I don't want anything from you… I'm going to manage alone and I can assure you that my baby is going to have everything it needs…

- I just want to see you and talk to you, said the duke

- I'm not going to let you take my baby…

- I have no intention of taking your baby… believe me…please…

Candy looked at him, he was almost begging her. She had nothing to lose, so why not?

- All right. I will come in the evening when I have some free time said Candy

- Thank you, Miss Andrew. You want to come back to the reception with me?

- I will come later. Thank you Mr. Grandchester…

- See you tomorrow then, said the duke

Candy stayed in the gazebo for a while then she went back to Lady Brydon who told her she was fine. Candy left her to go to bed. Tomorrow is another day…


	3. Chapter 3

**_One Moment in Time…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 3_**

_"**A strange proposal"**_

The duke of Grandchester was in his castle with his daughter. His son was in school, St. Paul College like Terry before him. He was divorced from his wife. He was living with his daughter. He was thinking about his meeting with Candy the night before at Melanie Brydon's wedding. He had seen her from afar, a little more mature than the last time he saw her, she was Lady Brydon's personnel nurse and lady companion. He was intrigued to find her in London, alone, without his son. When he saw her, he had a glimpse of hope that his son had come back to England. But when he followed Candy, he'd heard her little monologue with "Little Terry"….Candy was in the family way, his grandchild… his son indeed was a lot like him… but he had to take care of the situation. Candy was going to have his grandchild, a Grandchester, an heir. There was no way he was going to leave his flesh and blood like that without doing anything… Terrence was now with a woman for duty and obligations, like him all those years ago, and he had given up the one he loved more than anything in this world, the one for whom he had dared swallow his pride and come ask him for help to keep her in college…She had convinced him to let Terrence pursue his dream… she loved his son, he saw it the first time he saw her at the royal college of St. Paul and she admitted it to him… apparently they found each other, but… Oh my God, how he wished he'd handle the situation with Eleonor differently all those years ago…! He had the chance to take care of another situation created by a Grandchester, like he should.

Candy woke up with nausea and she went to throw up in the bathroom. She got out and she found Louise with clean sheets, doing her bed. She turned around and smile.

- Good morning Candy… you still can't digest English food? Said Louise laughing

- Good morning Louise, said Candy smiling

- Are you ok, Candy? You've been sick ever since you arrived here

- Oh Louise, I can tell you. But you can't tell anybody yet… I'm having a baby….

- Oh… I know, I'm not married… I went to see Terry and I thought we were going to stay together and get married… but… I never should've done it out of wedlock… it's my punishment for having sexual relations without being married…

Candy told her what happened with Susanna.

- There, you know everything…. What a fool I was! Said Candy

- Come on, Candy, don't be so hard on yourself…said Louise smiling, you were in love, he loved you too…

- I'm happy I'm having a baby, Terry's baby… but I just wished the circumstances were different, that's all…

- What are you going to do? Asked Louise

- Well, I'm going to finish my work here and I'm going to try to find another job. But there's no way I'm going back to America now, if Terry learns that I'm going to have his baby… no that would be much too complicated… but his father knows….

- The duke of Grandchester knows? Said Louise stunned, but how?

- I was in the gazebo last night during the reception talking to Little Terry…

- Little Terry?

- My baby…

- Oh….cute…

- He saw me during the reception and he followed me to ask me if I knew where Terry was and he heard my monologue…

- Oh…

- I'm going to try not to talk to myself anymore, walls have ears…

- And windows have eyes, said Louise

- He asked me to go see him tonight…

- Oh…well maybe you're not so unlucky after all…

Louise finished doing her bed and continued talking to Candy. Candy got ready and Louise helped her get dress.

- I'm going to see Lady Brydon. I'll see you later ok, Louise?

- Ok, Candy. Thanks for being so nice. If I'd known, I would've been your friend, instead of Eliza's

- That's nice of you to say that. See you later.

Candy went to see Lady Brydon who was in the dining room. Her health was way better. She smiled when she saw Candy.

- Good morning, Lady Brydon

- Good morning, Candy said Lady Brydon, how are you this morning?

- I'm fine

- You want baked bean and sausages with eggs?

- I'll have just the sausages, please with tea…

They served her tea with sausage and she started eating with appetite.

- Lady Brydon, will you need me tonight? She Asked

- No… I'm fine, and I'm going to a reception at Melanie's in laws family, why?

- I met the duke of Grandchester yesterday, he asked me to go see him tonight…

- But why?

- I was in school with is son and I've seen him in America… he probably wants to ask me if I have any news from him…

- Ok, said Lady Brydon, your evenings are free anyway… you know where he lives?

- I will need his address, please…

- Of course Candy ask the driver and he would give it to you…

- Thank you Lady Brydon….

Candy didn't want to burden her boss with her personnel problems. She was going to take care of it herself. She didn't want to tell her friends in America, either… and if she hadn't talked to Little Terry out loud, the duke wouldn't have heard her. She confided in Louise because she needed someone to talk to. She was getting used to the idea of having a little being just for her… a little Terry… but maybe it's a girl…well "Terry" could work for little girls too… But it was going to be hard, for a single mother…

In the evening, Candy got ready to go to duke of Grandchester's castle, when Louise came to tell her that a car was waiting for her.

- The duke of Grandchester sent you his car…

- Oh… he's taking good care of the mother of his grandchild…

- As a matter of fact, said Louise. Candy, listen to me. I know money is not important to you, but think about your baby whatever the duke proposes to you, don't say no right away… they are very rich and there's no arm in wanting your baby to have everything it needs. Terry would take care of you if he knew… since you broke up and you don't want him to know… Let his father take care of you… you're going to have their baby and he can take care of you. You can give your own conditions; make up your own rules… What I'm trying to say is, don't reject his help if he's offering it to you in good faith, ok?

- Ok, Louise, I'm going to keep an open mind. Thanks for your advice… I'm going to tell you what happened when I get back

- Good luck. I'll come and see in your room later…

Candy went downstairs and outside and she saw the car. She remembered how she ran after the car and hooked up to it from behind…that was nonsense! Now that she thought about it… Whoa! When we're young we don't think, sometime! Now, she had a precious life growing inside of her, she wouldn't do something that risky anymore… that would put the life of her baby in danger. It's funny how we start to automatically think about another person first…

The car arrived at the Grandchester's manor which was in fact a majestic castle… a lot more bigger than the one in Scotland. She entered the castle and she followed the butler who had opened the door for her after she gave him her coat. He took her to a living room where the duke was. He stood up when she came in and smiled to her…

- Candy, said the duke with warmth; I can call you Candy…?

- Yes, of course. Good evening Mr. Grandchester

- Have a seat, please… you want something to drink? A fruit juice?

- Yes, thank you, said Candy

The butler served her a glass of orange juice with sandwiches. The duke started to talk.

- Candy… I was surprised to see you here in London, without Terry and even more surprised to have stumbled upon your monologue… you're in the family way…you're going to have my grandson…

- Or your granddaughter said Candy

- Of course… I can't leave you like this… I have to take care of you, since my son is not doing it…

- That's not necessary Mr. Grandchester…

- I had my little investigation; your job at the Brydon is not permanent… you'll need to find something else, and in your condition, it's not going to be easy, especially when your condition will be obvious…

- I know but…

- These are hard times, Candy. Europe is torn by the war…

- I could work as a nurse… I have a diploma…

- Yes, but in your condition, working is going to be too much; especially in war times…you mustn't put the life of your baby in danger…

- You're right but…

- You could be a nanny for children, but in your condition… and you're single… and the factories are not really recommended for pregnant women…

- Well it seems you've got an answer for everything…so, what are you suggesting I do, Mr. Grandchester?

- Lady Brydon gave you the perfect job, lady companion… I want to offer you the same one…

- You want me to be your lady companion? Said Candy surprised

- Not exactly… you see… I'm recently divorced and I need a feminine presence in the castle and with me…

- You want me to replace your wife?

- More or less, I want you to come with me to receptions, parties, theatres etc...

- You want me to be your….mistress?

- No… my…fiancée… so, you're going to be the mistress of the house, because I want you to come and live with me…

- WHAT???!!!

- My son is incapable of taking care of you because he doesn't know and also because of his duty and obligation; he has to take care of the woman who saved his life. I'm available, I'm newly single and your baby will need a father, don't you think so?

Candy was so stunned, she was speechless. The duke of Grandchester wanted to get engaged to her? But…

- Candy, think about it. I can take care of you. I have the money. You won't need to work… When it will be time for you to have the baby, you could go to the castle in Scotland…

- Engaged?

- I want to keep my eye on you… to have you here with me… but we'll have to tell something to the rest of the world, and the curious…I could tell them you're my protégée…. And my fiancée later…

- But what about when I have the baby, what are you going to tell them?

- That I married you…

- Married…. Ok, this is too weird!

- That will be the official version… you and I will know the truth… it's for the baby… I could open an account for you and take care of you, but that would not be convenient for your reputation… But as the fiancée of a duke…

- I understand… but it's a temporary solution…

- Let's see where things will go, ok?

- Can I think about you proposal?

- Of course, Candy. Give me your answer as soon as you're ready. Whatever your decision, know that I will never abandon you, you're family now… A few years ago, I would've probably rejected you… but life is surprising sometimes… here I am ready to protect you at all cost…

- I'm very grateful Mr. Grandchester…

- You want to have dinner with me?

- With pleasure…

- Tell me what you're craving and I will tell cook to make especially for you…

- Really?

- The Brydon don't know about your condition, other wise they would spoil you, like I'm about to do …

Candy was a little hesitant, but… she had cravings that were driving her crazy, so she said;

- I want roasted chicken with fries and a salad with vinaigrette… I also wanted fruits… strawberries… green apples… and to drink, I want lemonade…

- OK, I'll be right back.

He got out of the living room for about ten minutes and Candy stayed alone and she still couldn't believe what was happening to her. The duke was so nice… he wanted to take care of her. He was right, a single mother in a foreign country… In America, she would've to the Pony house to be with her two mothers and her little bothers and sisters… but in America, Terry could find out and he would come running abandoning Susanna, who needed him so much. The duke came back to the living room and they started to talk. They had dinner happily and Candy was finally able to eat what she was craving for, for the first time since she was in England. Now that she thought about it, she really liked salad with vinaigrette in America; she made one every night when she came back from work and found that Albert had cooked dinner…She already had cravings and she didn't even realised it! She went back to the Brydon's a little late, but Louise was still waiting for her in her room, she wanted to know how the evening went.

- Louise, said Candy, you were waiting for me?

- Yes, Candy, I want to know what happened…

- You're never going to guess the proposal me made me…

- He wants to take of you and buy you a house?

- No…

- He wants to hide you until the birth of the baby, so you won't ruin their family's reputation…?

- They don't need me for that…but no… you're not guessing right…

- I give up then…

- He wants to get engaged to me…

- WHAT???!!!

- He's divorced…

- Engaged?

- He wants to be the father of the baby, in his son's place….

- Engaged?

- He needs a lady companion…

- Engaged?

- Unbelievable, hein?

- But Candy…

- You told me to keep an open mind… finding a job in my condition will not be easy… he's offering me facility… he had the cook make the food I was craving…

- You're not seriously considering it?

- Yes, I am. The more I think about it, the more I believe it's the best solution for the baby…

- Candy, engaged to Terry's father? Oh my God! You're full of surprises!

- I haven't given him my answer yet, I told him I was going to think about it…

- Apparently your decision is made…

- I'm still thinking about it, Louise… it's a pretty big decision, one that's going to affect the rest of my life… after what happened in New York with Susanna… I made a decision on the spur of the moment, first by giving myself to Terry, and then by leaving him to Susanna… and now I'm going to have his baby and he will never know about it! I'm going to think hard about the duke's proposal… we'll see what I decide later…

- Ok, you're right. I'm going to go to bed said Louise walking to the door, I'll see you tomorrow, ok? Good night Candy.

- Good night Louise. See you tomorrow

Candy got ready to sleep and she was thinking about the evening as she was lying on the bed. The duke of Grandchester had no intention of abandoning the mother of his future grandson or granddaughter…Candy was a little happy, she will not be alone to take care of her baby… Terry's father was going to help her. She didn't know why, but that thought made her happy and gave her hope for the first time since the doctor told she was in the family way.

Meanwhile in America, the papers announced the news of the engagement of the Broadway actor Terrence Grandchester to Susanna Marlowe. The picture in the paper showed a Susanna in a wheelchair smiling to Terry who was not smiling. He was fulfilling his duty; he didn't have to like it… His heart belonged to another, who will never be his, the one he had let go… He missed her so much! They had consummated their love and it was the most wonderful thing in the world for them, even though it was short lived… he was going to cherish the memory of their night of passion until the day he dies.

Ever since he was engaged, he spent less time than ever at home…. He was drinking in bars and was trying not to get drunk. Karen, when she was there, would stop him from drinking and was making him eat so he wouldn't get to drunk…

- Terry, please, you have to get a hold of yourself…

- Karen, I can't take it anymore… everyday that passes are just making my pain stronger… I love her so much…I think I'm going to go crazy in the long run…

- Well, said Karen, one solution would be to go get her and tell her you can't live without her… otherwise you're going to destroy yourself with alcohol…

- I can't go look for her Karen… I made a commitment to Susanna, I'm engaged…

- They say; "Engagements are meant to be broken" , said Karen ironically

- Very funny, Karen!

- I'm not kidding. Terry, you can't live without Candy. I see how much your brake up affected you, you were different, a little reserved, but you were alive and you were happy… but now you're…

- …a lout? He said joking

- Thanks. That's not the term I would've used, but you said it…

- I'm going to go see my mother, I'm having diner with her, said Terry standing up…

- Ok… I'll see you tomorrow and try not to drink too much, the hang over can't be much fun…

- It's not worse than the hell I'm living in… said Terry smiling, in the booze, the pain is bearable…

- But when you wake up the next day, it starts right over, doesn't it?

- I know, but it's good to make it disappear for a while…

- Terry…

- Ok, I promise you I won't drink anymore tonight, ok?

- Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow

- Bye Karen and thanks.

Terry went to his mother's house for dinner. Eleonor Baker was always very happy to see her son, even if he was always in a bad mood lately…

- Terry! She said smiling, good evening!

- Good evening mum, he said kissing her

- How you're fiancée? Where is she?

- She's fine, I suppose… and I didn't tell her she was invited…

- Terry!

- Mum, please… I have to suffer her presence at home every evening… I can at least have one quiet evening with my mum, don't you think so?

- Terry… I'm sorry you had to live with all that…

- I should've been stronger, mum, I should've stood up to Mrs. Marlowe and tell her that I wouldn't brake up with Candy for all the money in the world… I curse myself everyday for my weakness!

- Terry, why didn't you come and see me? I could've talked to Mrs. Marlowe; I could still talk to her…

- No, it's too late… I suppose I wasn't used to ask for help. I always want to solve my problems alone…

- And there's the results; you're engaged to a woman you can't stand. The one you love, Candy…is probably down in the damps on her side too… that's a pretty mess!

- Mum please, don't start! I'm going to go nuts… I miss her so much, and I love her more than anything…

- So, you should've put her before anything else, before your responsibilities, because the man you've become, is not the one Susanna fell in love with…

- She's so happy, mum. She doesn't care…

- She loves you that much…

- Mum, that kind of love, from a woman I wasn't seeing as a woman… I can do without!

- What do you mean by "…I wasn't seeing as a woman"?

- For me, there's only one woman in the world; Candy. The others, it's you, my mother, my friends, my colleagues…

- But we are women, aren't we?

- Yes, of course. But for me Susanna, Karen are colleagues, they don't come into my mind as "women"…

- Wow. Candy is lucky to have your love… poor Susanna…

- Mum, I think it's not fair for all this love to go in vain… because Candy and I are not together and we can't live our love to the fullest…

- I wish I could tell you that you'll love another woman, but I can feel that your love for Candy it's the real one, the one true love… oh my poor Terry…

He dined with his mother talking about everyday things, but mostly talking about Candy.


	4. Chapter 4

_**One Moment in Time…**_

_**Par Mallory Quinn**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"_**The next best thing"**_

Candy got some mail from her friends and Albert had even included a newspaper clip that showed the news of Terry and Susanna's engagement. She felt like her heart had stopped. She knew it was coming but it still hurt her a lot. She started to cry silently. She was going to have Terry's baby, she should've been his wife… She was abandoned when she was a baby; she never had a mommy and a daddy just for her. Terry had been separated from his mother to live in a house where hostility was high with a stepmother who didn't like him and a father who loved him but who didn't know how to show his feelings. She wished her baby had two married parents, a normal house with brothers and sisters…she would've had all that if she hadn't leave. Terry had asked her to stay; he didn't want her to go. They were a little premature; they consummated their passion, which was fantastic. Together, they would've found a solution to the Susanna matter. Terry would've been happy for the baby and Mrs. Marlowe couldn't have forced him to abandon his child and the woman he loved, his family… But all that was water under the bridge… She was in England and she had to take care of her baby to come and Terry's father wanted to help her… all of a sudden, the duke of Grandchester's proposal seemed like the perfect solution. No one will know that Terry is the baby's father; the duke was ready to take on that role for his son. She had to go see him to tell him she was accepting his proposal. Maybe was making a mistake, but, when life gives you lemon, you make lemonade. Her baby will be raised as a Grandchester and he will inherit whatever he's entitled to.

She was free that morning; Lady Brydon has a meeting with her friends. She was getting ready when Louise came to see her like every morning.

- Good morning Candy, how are you this morning?

- I've been better….

- Lady Brydon is out. Your morning is free

- I know, I'm going to see the duke of Grandchester and tell him I'm accepting his proposal…

- You're going to get engaged to the duke of Grandchester? Are you sure of what you're doing?

- No, Louise. But I need help and if my baby's grandfather is ready to give it to me… why wouldn't I jump on the occasion? She said with tears in her voice…

Louise looked on her desk and she saw the news paper clip, Albert had send Candy. She understood Candy's sadness.

- Terry got engaged to Susanna… and it hurt you, didn't it?

She looked at her friend who had tears in her eyes. Louise approached her and hugged her. Candy burst into tears. Louise went to sit with her on the bed and she consoled her the best way she could. Candy finally stopped crying.

- I'm sorry Louise, I didn't mean to cry on you like that

- Stop saying nonsense Candy; you're welcome to do it anytime. I'm your friend

- Thank you Louise. I'm happy I found you here and that were able to change our relationship for the better…

- Me too Candy. You're going to the duke's now?

- Maybe I'm making a mistake, but since I have no idea what I'm going to do… I'd rather have no idea where I'm wanted, where the duke is going to take care of me and the baby….

- But, engaged….?

- I think it's a small price to pay for all the comfort I'm going to have… my adoptive family; I practically denied them and a single mother, is not very honourable for them… Terry… well he's kind of tied up and unavailable, his father is the next best thing for the moment

- Ok, Candy, if you put it that way, I understand… Good luck with the duke

- Thanks. I will need it

- Think about him like a future Terry…

- Yeah, Terry does look like him… said Candy smiling, see you later…

Candy took a cab and she went to the duke's castle to give him her answer. She was in one of the living rooms waiting for him, when she saw a young girl coming into the living room.

- Hello said the young girl smiling, my name is Sarah

- Hello Sarah said Candy, my name is Candy

- You're daddy's new girlfriend?

Candy didn't really know what to say. The duke arrived fortunately.

- Sarah, he said, your tutor is waiting for you in the dining room

- Ok, daddy… bye Miss Candy

- Bye Sarah, said Candy smiling

Candy turned to the duke and gave him her right hand.

- Mr. Grandchester, hello

- Candy hello…what brings you by…?

- Well I thought about your proposal… and I decided to accept it

- You've made the right decision for you and your baby, said the duke

- I'm doing it for the baby, said Candy softly

- I know and it's for the baby that I made my proposal. All right. I'm going to start taking you out for lunch, diner and for receptions… Sarah my daughter lives with me. My other son is in St. Paul college, but he lives with my ex-wife for the moment

- What are we going to tell Sarah?

- The truth… that you're my protégée… I'm taking care of you and then we will announce our engagement….

- Our relationship will be…

- Platonic… it's for the baby… only. I know you're still in love with Terrence… I want to help you

- And I'm very grateful, Mr. Grandchester…

- I'm going to start to come and get you for lunch in public places tomorrow and then the receptions….

- Lady Brydon is feeling better; she doesn't need me as much. Ok, we're going to start showing ourselves in public for appearances

- Since we're going to have a lot of receptions, I wanted to get you a whole wardrobe…

- A wardrobe worthy of a duke's fiancée … of course…

- I took the liberty of having dresses from a boutique in London, delivered…let's go to the other living room… if you want to follow me… and you can call me Richard…

- Ok, Richard… said Candy

Intrigued, Candy followed the duke into another living room and she found the owner of the boutique in question, with a few employees. There was practically a mini boutique in the living room!

- Hello Miss, said the owner, my name is Lisa

- Hello Lisa, my name is Candy, Mr. G… Richard, how did you know I was going to come?

- I didn't. I wanted to buy the dressed and put them in your bedroom.

- You were sure I was going to say "yes"?

- Giving the circumstances… I was almost certain…

Candy looked at him and she saw where the charm of the male members of the Grandchester family. Terry will be like that in a few years.

- You're very considerate Richard, said Candy smiling…

Candy got into the game and she started to choose some dresses that were more pretty one after the other. It was for the baby, she said to herself, for reassurance. Alone in a foreign country with a baby to come, in war times. She will need help with the doctor, prenatal care, and care in the hospital for the birth. Then, if she wanted to work to make a living for herself, she will need a baby sitter and leave the baby somewhere… No, a single mother, with no money, was not a solution. The pride of independence… if she were alone, maybe, but she had to think about Little Terry first, and he deserved to have all the money and the comfort his grandfather could give him. She was starting to understand why she was abandoned. Her mother was probably unwed and she couldn't take care of a baby on her own in this world that was judging people without knowing the circumstances…

She chose a lot of dresses, most of them loose for her belly, which was going to start to show soon. She chose some shoes, purses assorted to the dresses, hats, capes, shawls, jewels, night gowns with robes in silk etc… She had learned how to be a "lady" at the Andrews and then in college. She will have no problem adapting to the cream of society of London. Then a maid showed her where her room was, which was very big and majestic with a canopy bed, a dresser and all the bedroom furniture in solid wood. Very elegant. There was a bathroom with a very beautiful bathtub. Her bedroom was as pretty as the master's bedroom.

- Wow! Said Candy, this room is beautiful!

- Yes, it is, Miss said the main smiling. My name is Marjorie. If you need me, I will be at your service

- Thank you, that's nice of you

- No, Miss. It's my job.

Marjorie must have been barely older than her and she was very polite and Candy felt warm looking at her. She thought about Louise, who thought she was going to be a lady in the high society and because her father went bankrupt, was forced to work as a maid. She remembered when the Reagan transformed into a maid… life was really strange sometimes; Candy had all the luxury she needed without asking for it, first with the Andrews, and she'd rather work to earn a living, then with the duke of Grandchester …Louise who wanted luxury, was stripped from it and was forced to work against her will, to survive…

Candy went back to the living room to see the duke who was with Sarah. It was lunch time.

- Candy said Richard I asked cook to make the same thing as the last time… is that ok?

- Yes, said Candy smiling, that's perfect.

- When you're going to be here, you could give your menu to cook every morning, said Richard

- Ok, said Candy

- It's going to be great to have some company, said Sara smiling

Sarah, who had brown hair, with big bleu eyes, looked a lot like Terry. Candy felt good in Terry's family. He moral was way better now that she knew she wouldn't have to worry for her baby's needs. He will have everything he needs and then some! The duke opened an account for her and gave her the list of boutique where he had an account and so she could go shop there without any problems.

- Thank you Richard, it's nice of you, but…

- Come on Candy, you'll have to shop again in a few months… I just want you to be ready if you want to start early…

He was of course talking about the baby clothes. Since Sarah didn't know…

- Ok, said Candy, thank you very much, Richard

They finish their diner and then Candy went back to the Brydons'. Louise of course came to see her to know how it went.

- So? She asked coming in

- Well, said Candy, it went better than I expected. It was not hard to accept Richard's help…

- Richard….

- Yes, he wants me to call him by his given name….

- Wow! Do you know that it's one of England's oldest families? I think they have royal blood…

- Really? I'm going to have a baby with royal blood?

- The duke is not taking care of you for nothing. He wants to make sure that his grandson or granddaughter doesn't miss anything…

- I'm surprised he's not even doubting of the baby's paternity…

- Well, he heard your monologue… it's not like you went to see him to announce him the news… he stumbled upon it by accident…

- Yes, you're right. I would've never thought of asking him for help…

- That's why God made sure the duke heard you….

- You think so, Louise? You think that it's God wish that I have Terry's baby without Terry?

- There's a reason for everything, Candy God's ways are impenetrable…

- When the Lord closes a door, some how he opens a window… said Candy

- Take life on the good side, Candy. When my father went bankrupt, I was feeling sorry for myself and I saw that it didn't get me anywhere… so I looked for a job and now I'm living here and I'm fine. The rest of my family is working as well…

- That's funny…I'm trying to run away from luxury and something always seems to drag me back into it… said Candy. He had ordered dresses from a luxury boutique from London and I was able to chose my wardrobe… he opened a bank account, and in a lot of boutiques, for me, for the baby… he's going to start to come and get me for lunch, dinner and receptions…. The big life as a lady is going to start for me…

- I would give anything to be in your place!

- Pregnant and alone?

- And engaged to the duke of Grandchester! Take it on the good side… Do you realise how lucky you are, Candy?

- Maybe… but I know I need help because of the baby….

- Little Terry has brought you good luck until now, Candy and it's not going to stop here…

- What do you mean?

- There's a reason for everything… the future is going to tell us… I'm going to let you rest, now ok? See you later Candy

- See you later Louise…

Candy got ready to take a nap. She thought about the morning at the Grandchester's. "_When you don't have what you want, you content yourself with what you have."_ Lady Brydon was out all day, Candy was able to rest and digest what had just happened to her.

The duke of Grandchester started to invite Candy for lunch, dinner and was taking her to receptions. The rumours started that the duke of Grandchester was seen with a young lady who was his protégée. Lady Brydon called Candy to ask her about the nature of her relationship with the duke, because Candy was coming back very late sometimes.

- Candy, said Lady Brydon, the rumours are circulating… what's the nature of your relationship with the duke of Grandchester?

- Lady Brydon, said Candy, he's very charming, and I like him a lot…

- Oh… and you are…?

Candy blushed and looked down

- He's courting me… and I like it… she said with a little voice

- Oh… Euh well, you're very lucky. It's one of England's biggest family

- I know, said Candy

- Well, he's a little old for you, but I'm wishing you good luck, Candy

- Thank you and since my contract with you is almost over, I'm going to go live at the Grandchester's castle…

- Oh, yes, of course Candy. I was very happy to have you at my service, said Lady Brydon

Lord Brydon arrived in the room. He got into the conversation with the two ladies.

- Oh Candy! I wanted to ask you about the duke of Grandchester…

- He's courting me and I'm going to go live with him in a few days, said Candy

- Oh… said Lord Brydon, so it's true?

- Yes, honey, said his wife

- Oh… Good luck then, said Lord Brydon, Grandchester… is a really good catch

- Thank you said Candy and thank you for everything you did for me…

- You're welcome Candy said Lady Brydon, I was lucky to have met you, you're the nicest nurse I've ever seen… and it was a pleasure to have you as my lady companion. Good luck with the duke…

Candy got out of the living room a little breathless. This comedy was making her tired… but it was for the baby… Little Terry… what wouldn't we do for our children?

_Since you've been away _

_I've been down and lonely _

_Since you've been away _

_I've been thinking of you _

_Trying to understand _

_The reason you left me _

_What were you going through? _

_I'm missing you _

_Tell me why the road turns? _

_Ooh ooh _

_I'm missing you _

_Tell me why the road turns? _

_As I look around _

_I see things that remind me _

_Just to see you smile _

_Made my heart fill with joy _

_I'll still recall _

_All those dreams we shared together _

_Where did you run to? _

_I'm missing you _

_Tell me why the road turns? _

_Ooh ooh _

_I'm missing you _

_Tell me why the road turns? _

_Sometimes I've wondered _

_I didn't understand _

_Just where you were trying to go _

_Only you knew the plan _

_And I tried to be there _

_But you wouldn't let me in _

_But now you've gone away _

_I feel so broken hearted _

_I knew the day we started _

_That we were meant to be _

_If only you'd let me! _

_I've cried so many tears _

_I got to face now all my fears _

_We let time slip away _

_I need you _

_Here today! _

_There was so much you gave me _

_To my heart _

_To my soul _

_There was so much of your dreams _

_That were never told _

_You had so much hope _

_For a brighter day _

_Why were you my flower _

_Plucked away _

_I'm missing you _

_Tell me why the road turns? _

_Ooh ooh _

_I'm missing you _

_Tell me why the road turns? _

In New York, Terry was losing it. He was drinking too much, and his performance on stage was starting to suffer. He had no goal in life, even if he were a born actor, engaged to be married, with his whole life in front of him… without her, without the one he loved with all his heart was an unbearable pain. He had just passed his day in a bar; he hadn't gone to the theatre for about a week. At least in alcohol, he didn't feel anything or he didn't care, but it was the alcohol thinking…He went back home drunk and slept only to wake up the next morning with a hang over. Susanna was looking at him powerless. What could she do? Terry was forced to be with her. When he arrived drunk, he talked only about her! About Candy! But what did she have to do for him to forget about that damn Candy?

Terry woke up in the morning with a hang over. He got ready and went downstairs in the dining room in the house he shared with Susanna. The maid saw the state her was in and she made him a mixture of tomato juice and raw eggs. Susanna was eating at the table.

- Terry, he said, I didn't hear you come back last night… are you ok?

- I have a hang over, he said coldly

- But, if you didn't drink that much…

- I do what I want, Susanna! Don't start mothering me, I already have a mother for that!

- I don't want to mother you, I just want to…

- Just want to what? He interrupted, lecture me? I know the moral code by heart!

- I see you're not in a good mood today…

- Because, usually I am? He asked ironically

The maid arrived with the mail, and she put it on the table. Maybe it was going to create a diversion and will stop them from fighting. She didn't like to see her bosses in a bad mood. Terry thanked her and started to sort the mail… there were bills and news papers… and a letter from England. Intrigued, he looked at the sender and he opened his big eyes!

- Terry, said Susanna who was looking at him, did you get a letter?

- Isn't it obvious?

- From whom? Asked Susanna who didn't want to get discouraged

- From my little sister…

- Oh…said Susanna hurt

She didn't know he had a little sister, in fact she didn't know anything about Terry, now that she thought about it. But Terry didn't seem to realise that his fiancée was a little upset… he was reading the letter…

- WHAT???!!!! Yelled Terry outraged

- What's going on? Asked Susanna worried

- My father has completely gone mad!

- How?

- He divorced his wife and now he's going out with a little girl, younger than me! And he's going to get engaged to her!

- Younger than you?

- My sister is asking me to come and to try to put an end to this sordid situation… the girl is living in the castle with them! And she took control of the whole house…

- But, what king of woman would take advantage of the weakness of an old man? Said Susanna

- I don't think my father sees himself as an "old man"… and a maybe to have a young girl is making him feel young… but maybe she's after his fortune, because I don't think that a girl younger than me, is really in love with my father…

- You never know….

- My father is rich, Susanna, very very rich….

- You think she's after his fortune?

- I don't think so, I know so! She's nice in front of my father, but Sarah tells me as soon as they're alone, she becomes mean and vindictive…

Susanna saw an opportunity to keep Terry's mind occupied with something else than Candy…

- Terry, you want to go there and help your sister show your father that this woman is only an opportunist?

Terry thought about it for a moment. In America, without Candy, he felt lost and the theatre for the moment, he didn't want to act anymore, because he was acting for Candy, for his Freckles, but she wasn't in his life anymore. A trip in England… seemed to be just what he needed. He wanted to take a break and go to London, fix his father's problem, get rid of that opportunist and come back to America later…

- Yes, but…

- It would be a good opportunity for us…

- Us?

- Yes, Terry, if you're going to England, I'm coming with you…

Make the trip with Susanna? He didn't really feel like it, but she was his responsibility, she saved his life and he abandoned her everyday to go and get drunk. He could only comply, because he was feeling a little guilty for the treating her the way he was. She was in love with him, she had saved his life.

- Ok , Susanna, let's go to England and stop my father from making a crazy mistake… even though he refused to help me when I needed him…

He thought about the time when he swallowed his pride and went to beg his father to help Candy stay in college. He categorically refused. Terry then did the only thing he could to save his beloved… If only he had taken her with him, everything would've been so different!

- I'm going to see Hathaway to apologise and tell him that I'm taking a live of absence…I hope I at least still have a job…

- Mr. Hathaway is very understanding, the insurance is still paying me since the accident and he knows you need your job to live and to take care of me… and you're an excellent actor…

- I hope said Terry. I'm going to go see him this morning….

Terry went to the theatre to see Mr. Hathaway. He entered in his office ashamed.

- Well what do you know? Terrence Grandchester… to what do I owe the honour of your presence Mr. Grandchester…

- Hello, Mr. Hathaway, I came to apologise for being absent without notice… I've let you down and I let the whole troupe down…

- Yes, you did…

- I'm going through some difficult times in my private life…

- Terry we all have a private life, but we don't let it interfere with our work…

- I know sir. I'm sorry… I came to ask you for a leave of absence; if I could have a few months to take care of my personnel problems…

- A few months?

- Yes, sir, I need to go to England in my family…

- Oh…

Robert Hathaway thought about it for a moment. Terrence Grandchester was an excellent actor. It was good to have him in his troupe. He will not stay unemployed for long with his talent and the name he had already made for himself.

- Ok, Terry, take all the time you need, go to England and fix your problems. Take Susanna with you, a little change will be good for her…

- Thank you very much sir, said Terry, thank you for this second chance you're giving me…

- Have a nice trip, Terry and try to have a little fun. It's good for the brain

- I will. Goodbye Mr. Hathaway

Terry got out of the office relieved. Take the trip with Susanna? Well it was better than nothing…. He started to make arrangements for the trip in London, to go stop his father from making a stupid mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

_**One Moment in Time**_

_**By Mallory Quinn**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"_**A sigh in the wind…"**_

Terry went to see his mother, Eleonor Baker, to tell her he was leaving. It was the evening, he had spent the day making arrangements for the trip; passports was in order, ticket for the boat etc. He found his mother in the living room learning her lines for a role. She smiled when she saw her son. She had heard the rumours of his drinking. She was worried about him.

- Terry! She said standing up, how are you?

- I'm sure you heard the rumours about my alcohol problems, mum… I'm fine. Don't worry I'm sober…

- Oh Terry… losing Candy affected you more than you thought…

- I didn't know it was going to hurt like that, mum… otherwise, I would've never have let her go… I didn't want to let her go, but there was Susanna….

- Terry, you should've talked to me about it, and ask for my advice, I would've told you, that whatever the situation, you have to choose love over duty…

- Since Dad chose duty over love with you? I didn't know I was so much like him…

- Well your lives are more or less similar… but Candy didn't have your baby like me…

Terry thought about his first and last night of passion with Candy. She could've gotten pregnant… and he would've been happy to have a baby with her. He was far from thinking that it actually was the case…

- That would've been wonderful; I would've married her in a New York minute! Well, it's no use crying over spilled milk… Mum, I just got news about dad… Sarah wrote me…

- Sarah? You little sister? She writes you often?

- No… I'm even wondering how she got my address…

- Your father probably keeps tabs on you in case he needs you…So, is something happening for your sister to be writing to you…what did she said?

- That dad divorced his wife…

- Oh… said Eleonor happy in her heart

- But apparently, he hooked up with this little opportunist, younger than me…

- Hooked up?

- He got engaged to her…

- Oh… said Eleonor a little upset

- Mum, don't tell me you're still hoping that the grumpy old man is going to marry you?

- He's your father, Terrence, don't call him that! And no, that ship has sailed a long time ago…

- But it still hurt you, didn't it?

- "Hurt" is a strong word… let's say I'm a little… disappointed…

- I'm sorry mum…it was insensitive of me, I should've thought about your feelings…

- No… Terry that's ok. Don't worry about me…

- Are you sure?

- Yes, continue your story…

- Sarah is asking me to go to England and try to reason with dad…

- Oh… you're going to London?

- Yes, at least I'm going to occupy my mind with something else…

- Something else, than… Candy?

- Yes…

- But do you think you're going to stop thinking about her one day?

- I don't think so; it would be like to stop breathing…well… Susanna wants to come with me, I've kind of neglected her these days… by coming back drunk, and being mean to her…

- You don't have to explain to me why you're taking your fiancée with you, Terry. .. It's like you want to reassure me… I know you love Candy, honey and you'll always love her…

- I hope to redeem myself with this trip…

- By going to the country where you were in school with Candy? The memories are going to come back running…

- Mum, you're suppose to encourage me…

- I'm honest… Terry, you're trying to get over Candy and going to England, is not the way to do it… but you have to go…reason with your father… maybe that girl is really in love with him…

- She's younger than me, mum! I don't think a young girl's dream is to marry a middle aged man…

- …who's rolling in it? I know a lot of young girls who dream about that…

- Yeah…Me too… opportunists who dream about marrying an old man for their fortune

- I didn't know your father's fortune was so important to you…

- Maybe not for me, but Sarah and Junior…

- Of course Terry, said Eleonor smiling. Well, good luck then, you're going to have fun trying to show your father's fiancée under a bad light…Maybe she's as sweet as ever…

- Sarah said she's mean to her when they're alone…

- Typical future wicked stepmother! Said Eleonor smiling

- I'm going to have a stepmother younger than me and if she has kids, I will have brothers and sisters who will be my kids' age if I had any…

- Terry, I'm happy this problem is occupying young mind now and that you're not drinking anymore…It's a good thing. I hope this trip will get you close to Susanna…

- From your mouth to God's ears, mum…

He stayed with her a little longer and then they went back home. Susanna was waiting for him with a nice smile. Ever since Terry had taken the decision to go to England with her, she was on cloud nine… She was going on a trip with Terry and she was going to be alone on the boat for England with him, far away from Candy… But she wasn't thinking that England was the country where Terry had been happy with Candy…

- Terry, everything is ready for the trip said Susanna smiling

- Perfect, the boat lives at dawn…

- I will be ready, said Susanna smiling

She was still in her wheel chair, but she could manage without any help. Her room was on the ground floor, but she needed help to wash herself. She had a young woman, a nurse, who helped her and who agreed to go to England with them.

The morning in question, Terry, Susanna and the nurse, took the boat for England. Terry's mission; to stop his father before he makes the biggest mistake of his life by marrying a little gold digger!

Meanwhile, in London, Candy was now living in the Grandchester's castle and she was pampered, like all pregnant women should be in a perfect world. In the morning, a maid would come and ask her what she wanted for breakfast. And during the day, when she wanted to eat something at diner, all she had to do was send a message to cook, and he would do it right away. Miss Candy's desires were orders. Candy was getting along fine with Sarah, with whom she spent a lot of time. She was telling her about her brother's adventures at St. Paul College.

- That's how he really was? Asked Sarah

- Yes, he'll come into the church making noises and he'd made fun of us and he argued with the reverend mother…

- Wow! I now understand why he liked the college; he could do whatever he wanted… But Candy, when you're going to marry dad, you're not going to send me in college like wicked stepmothers do…

- Why are you saying that Sarah? Stepmothers are not always wicked…

- Oh, but my mother and Terry didn't get along, I was younger, but I could see it… that's why he'd rather stay at St. Paul…

- And your mother probably had her reasons… but I like you, and I will never send you in college if you don't want to go… but were not there yet… said Candy smiling, I'm not your father's wife yet…

- I'm sure you're going to be a very nice stepmummy…said Saran with a smile

- We're having our engagement party soon…

- Oh, I can't wait, it's next Saturday. I'll be able to stay up late…

- You're not going to be bored all alone with grown ups?

- A little…

- Do you have friends? Would you want us to invite them too? That way you'll have some friends your age…

- Really? It's possible?

- I'm going to ask your father, but it shouldn't be a problem…

- Candy, dad is really different ever since you're here, he's more cheerful… I've never seen him like that, not even with my mother…

- I'm happy I have that effect on him…

- I'm happy to have a friend like you Candy… thank you

- You're welcome Sarah. It's lunch time. I have to go meet your father in a restaurant in town; you want to come with me?

- Dad won't say anything?

- Of course not, we're going to keep him company…

- Ok, Candy…

The duke of Grandchester had indeed changed. Was it the fact he was living with Candy? Or was it the fact he knew he was going to have a grandson or a granddaughter that made him happy? Whatever it was, ever since Candy was living with him, he felt… more serene. His friends were teasing him about that when they met from time to time.

- Richard, said one of them, you've changed ever since your divorce…

- No, it's since he's with that young girl, she must've injected him with a dose of youth… said another friend

Richard just smiled. Candy was in love with his son. He had a deep affection for her, because she was simple and wasn't looking to take advantage of people. She barely touched the money he gave her and was using it wisely. She wasn't pretentious or haughty… and Sarah liked her a lot. The staff at the castle was also more cheerful ever since Candy arrived. She had bought the joy of life, her contagious goodness to the castle. That girl was a real ray of sunshine! How could Terrence have let her go??!! Well…

Candy continued her consultations with the Grandchester's family doctor, now. It was the end of April, she was 5 months pregnant, but her belly was not showing yet. She was still able to hide it under wide dresses. But she had gained some weight, her cheeks were lightly fuller and her breast was also bigger.

- Everything is fine Miss Andrew, said the doctor, your baby is growing normally

- Are you sure? I think my belly is a little small…

- No, that's normal. Some women have bigger bellies but not bigger babies and others have smaller bellies with normal or very big babies… its one of Mother Nature's wonder… are you eating well?

- Yes, the duke gave the order in the kitchen to satisfy all my cravings…

- You're very lucky…

- Yes, without the duke, I don't know what I would've done…

- He's taking good care of you…

The doctor thought, like the rest of the world is going to think as soon as the news is known, that the duke of Grandchester was the father of her baby. Candy thought it was not her place to correct the mistake, so she played along…

Candy went to see Lady Brydon from time to time and she took advantage of her time there to also see Louise. She was in the living room with Lady Brydon; she had brought her the invitation for her engagement party…

- Candy, said Lady Brydon, an engagement it's serious…

- Yes, Lady Brydon and I would like to ask you for a favour…

- Go ahead, Candy

- I wanted to invite Louise…

- Louise, the maid?

- Yes… I've known her since school, the Royal College of St. Paul…

- Oh…

- Her father went bankrupt and she had to leave school suddenly…

- Oh, I didn't know… I hired her and she never told me that she came from a rich family

- My engagement party will be good for her and she won't be a maid, but a guest…

- That's a little unusual, but… ok, Candy. Louise will be free on Saturday for your engagement party

- Thank you Lady Brydon…

- Thank you for the invitation… said Lady Brydon

- You're welcome. This is all happening because of you… thank you again for bringing me here…

- You're welcome, Candy… it was a pleasure and I had no idea you were going to be the duke of Grandchester's future wife… you're going to be the duchess of Grandchester…

Candy just smiled. Even in her craziest dream, she would've never imagined that!

- I'm going to see Louise on my way out, Lady Brydon. Thank you again and I'll see you Saturday…

- Goodbye Candy

Candy got out of the living room and walked to the back of the house where the staff headquarters were, to see Louise. She found her in the kitchen. Louise took her outside to talk far away from the rest of the staff.

- Candy, how are you? Asked Louise

- I'm fine, I assure you. To be pampered that way, it's new for me…it's paradise!

- You've gain a little weight…

- I can't stop eating and the duke is satisfying all my food cravings…

- Just the food cravings?

- Louise! What are you insinuating? Said Candy laughing, he's Terry's father, for heaven sake! I could never think about him in that way!

- That's a shame… he's still very attractive…

- I know I'm not with Terry anymore, but if I do it with his father, I would feel like I'm betraying him and his mother too… and I repeat, I could never think about him in that way! I'm doing all this for the baby…

- How's your belly? We still can't see it…

- That's good… I'm going to go to Scotland in July for the birth of the baby… and the way things are going, I hope Little Terry will continue to hide… by the way, next Saturday it's the official engagement party. I would like to invite you…

- But I'm only a maid now…

- You're my friend, Louise. You can come early, we're going to dress you up, do your hair and make up… you won't look like a maid

- But the duke is going to agree to that?

- I'll tell him you're my friend. And you've been part of this world; you shouldn't have any problems behaving like a lady…

- I don't know Candy…

- Come on Louise, for one evening, you're going to forget you're a maid and you're going to come to my engagement party

She was thinking about her first party, when the three cousins had invited her, despite the fact that she was maid…she was so happy when she danced with Anthony… Anthony, her first love… all that seemed so far away…

Louise was a little sceptical, but she finally accepted the invitation. The temptation was too strong…

- Ok, Candy, I'm going to come…

- Perfect! You come early, so my hairdresser will be able to do your hair too…

- You have a hairdresser?

- Richard doesn't want me to get tired needlessly…

- Oh Candy, more lucky than you, you die! Said Louise laughing

- This baby is bringing me luck, like you said. So I'm going to give you some too, ok?

- Ok, said Louise hugging her, thank you Candy, thank so much! You're a good friend!

- Great! I talked to Lady Brydon; you've got the permission to come on Saturday. Come in the morning, so we'll spend the day together, ok?

- Ok, said Louise smiling

Candy went back to the castle to rest. She had to choose her dress for the engagement party later in the after noon. The duke was going to bring some dresses from different boutiques for her to choose. She had everything a woman could dream of, except, the man she loves… she would've given up all that to have Terry if there were no baby. She was thinking about the baby first. That baby was really bringing her luck!

On the boat that was bringing them to London, Terry and Susanna were eating in the dining room. The nurse was also there. The ocean was a little agitated. They finished their diner and they started to talk.

- Are you ok Terry? You're not seasick? Asked Susanna

- No, I'm fine. What about you?

- I'm fine. But I'm nauseous… I'm going back to the cabin to sleep a little

- Go ahead, I'm going to walk around a little and I will take a nap later too…

Susanna went back to the cabin to rest. Terry was walking around on the deck of the ship. He was thinking about that New Year's Eve when he met the one who was going to steal his heart from the second he saw her. He felt good thinking about that memory… Candy, just the mention of her name was putting him in a good mood. That college where he liked to play the tough guy, had become all of a sudden so warm because of the presence of his Freckles. And that summer in Scotland… the most beautiful holidays of his life… Candy…Will he ever stop thinking about her? She would've been disappointed to see that he was wasting his life and his talent in alcohol… No he won't turn to alcohol again, it was over… if Candy had seen him drunk… but she had seen him drunk in college, when Albert had brought him to the wrong room… she got out during the night to get some medicine for him… she was so good and compassionate. Candy Candy Candy… his mother was right, in England, he was going to be hit by memories, it already started… and it was not the ideal place to get close to Susanna. Because even though she was with him from dusk till dawn, he barely thought about her… But he was stuck with her and he will have to make an effort, because she had no intentions of letting him go. She was crazy in love with him. Candy… her name kept coming back in his head, he didn't know why… because he loved her…? He went back to the cabin and also took a nap. He started to dream about a little boy who looked exactly like him and a little girl with curly blond hair. They were playing in the park… the little boy and the little girl were playing ball and then he heard a woman's voice saying;

"_Come on kids, we have to go back home…"_

And the children said;

_"Ok, mum!" _

The mother had her back turned and the two children ran to her and she hugged them laughing. She was going to turn went the boat moved and he woke up suddenly. He was startle and he was a little disappointed to not have seen the mother's face… but it was only a dream without any signification...

Susanna was also awake. She was wearing a silk nightgown in a lame attempt to seduce Terry. She didn't know that Terry barely realised she was a woman…

- Terry, you want to play cards with me?

- In a minute Susanna, the boat is starting to make me sick…

- Me too, but there's nothing we can do…

She approached him with her wheel chair to be next to him. Terry was feeling bad, he didn't want to have Susanna next to him, but he stayed there, which gave Susanna some hope. But Terry's mind was elsewhere, thinking about a young blond with freckles…


	6. Chapter 6

_**One Moment in Time…**_

_**By Mallory Quinn**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"_**The engagement party"**_

The morning of Candy's engagement party, was also the day of her birthday. Candy went downstairs for breakfast after getting ready. She was craving grapefruits. She'd told the maid, who had arranged the table for her in the dining room. She found a big grapefruit with the top cut off and a little spoon beside it. Sometimes she ate it with sugar, and sometimes without sugar. She found the duke in the dining room already having breakfast. He was reading the paper.

- Good morning Richard, she said smiling

- Good morning Candy, said the duke

Candy sat down and she saw a square shaped black velvet box near the grapefruit.

- What is this? A surprise? Asked Candy

- A present…

- Oh, but Richard, you've given me too many presents already…

- This one is special…

Candy opened the box and she found a diamond necklace with earrings and a bracelet. Candy couldn't believe her eyes!

- Oh my God! But… This is too much… Richard, you shouldn't have…

- Happy birthday, Candy!

- You know? Oh, of course, you probably have me investigated… she said smiling

She stood up and she went and hugged him. Then she kissed him on both cheeks.

- Thank you so much, Richard…

- You're very welcome. Nothing is too good for the mother of my grandson…or granddaughter…

Candy burst out laughing with Richard. The staff still couldn't believe how much the duke had changed ever since the arrival of that young girl… Sarah arrived and found them talking and smiling.

- Good morning daddy, good morning Candy… Happy Birthday… she said giving her a little package.

- Oh Sarah! Said Candy smiling

Candy opened the package and she found a silver brooch shaped like an angel.

- Oh thank you Sarah, said Candy hugging her

Candy was crying of joy. She was very happy on the morning of her birthday, far away from her friends… Richard and Sarah had made her happy. They finished breakfast and then, Candy and Sarah went upstairs to wait for the hairdresser. Louise arrived a little while later, without her maid uniform.

- Good morning Louise, said Candy smiling

- Good morning Candy, you look happy…

- It's my birthday…

- Oh…. Happy birthday… I'm sorry, I didn't know…

- Louise, your presence here is a present for me… look at what Richard gave me…

She showed her the box with the diamonds. Louise opened her eyes wide…

- Diamonds? Wow! She said, that's marvellous!

- Isn't it?

- It's fantastic, Candy!

- We're going to spend the day together. We're going to get our hair done, our nails, our face…. Today Louise, we're forgetting all our worries and we're having fun!

- Ok, Candy, and thank you again…

The two friends spent the day together having fun. Louise tried on a lot of dresses for the evening. She finally chose a yellow chiffon dress. The hairdresser arrived to do their hair and nails… he had several assistants. Hours later, they were finally ready. Sarah, who had joined them, got ready with them. The party was about to start and Candy had to be downstairs to greet the guests.

- Are you going to wear your diamonds, Candy?

- Yes… can you help me put them on?

Louise helped her put the jewels on. Candy was radiant. She had chosen, of course, a dark blue dress with invisible flowers which was wide. She had chosen a darker colour to hide her silhouette who was starting to round up, her hair were arranged in a very nice up do.

- You're very beautiful Candy, said Louise

- You're beautiful too, Louise… Sarah, you're breathtaking…

- Thank you, said Louise

- Thank you, said Sarah, you look like a princess Candy…

- Thanks Sarah...Let's go downstairs, said Candy otherwise; Richard is going to get impatient…

They went downstairs just in time to greet the first guests.

Terry, Susanna and her nurse were off the boat. They were now on their way to London, to his father's castle.

- I'm happy not to be on the water anymore, said Terry

- Me too, said Susanna

- I hope we're not too late…

- Too late for what?

- I hope my father didn't get married in the meantime…

- I hope so too, but shouldn't it be the same thing?

- Kind of…but if she's his wife, it's going to be harder to get rid of her…

- Your sister didn't give you wedding date…

- No…

- So, I think they're only engaged…

- I hope so…

But deep down inside, he didn't really care about that story, but since he needed something to keep his mind busy…The trip lasted a long time... When they finally arrived at the Grandchester's castle, they were surprised to see all the cars and they heard music playing. Some guests were living. Were they too late? Did the wedding already happen?

Louise was in seventh heaven; she had young men flirting with her. She met one name Joshua Brown who seemed fascinated with her. She was a little careful, because she was now a maid. But she was there to have fun, and she decided to do so. So she spent a lot of time with him. When Candy and the duke opened the dance floor, Joshua invited Louise to dance. She was so happy to be able to dance in the duke of Grandchester's engagement party. That world had become her work place, not her way of living anymore. She was very grateful to Candy for allowing her to have fun. She had almost forgotten what it was ever since she became poor.

Sarah had friends her own ages. Candy promised, Candy delivered…she was really great! Sarah was having fun with her friends.

Terry got to the door, the staff recognised him and they let him in. The party was in the big ballroom of the castle.

- Master Terrence, said the employee, good evening. Welcome home.

- Good evening Nestor and thank you said Terry, what's going on? Did my father got married already?

- No, Master Terrence, it's his engagement party…

- Oh…thank you, said Terry relieved

Terry and Susanna went upstairs in the bedroom to freshen up, then, they will go downstairs to the party.

- You don't want to wait for the guests to leave? Asked Susanna

- No, I want to see the famous fiancée in all her glory… does it bother you that your room is upstairs?

- No, said Susanna there's a lot of people that could help me get upstairs… you included

- Let's change and I'll come and get you in half an hour…

- I'll be ready

Terry went to his bedroom; a butler was helping him with his luggage.

- Welcome home, Master Terrence, said the butler name Mason

- Thank you, Mason. How are you?

- I'm fine Master Terrence, what about you?

- I'm fine. How is my father's new fiancée?

- She's absolutely charming. She's a real ray of sunshine…

- Really? Sarah told me she was a little terror…

- No, sir. I can assure you, she's great… she really does love your father…

Terry was intrigued by Mason's answer. Sarah had told him that… but…What was going on? Was that girl able to fool the staff as well? In any case she was good….

- That's great, then, said Terry. I want my father to be happy

- With her, he will be, he's already happy…. If you get my drift…

Terry didn't say anything; his father was intimate with his fiancée, before the marriage, under the same roof as Sarah?

"_I hope he has at least the good sense not to let Sarah see that! Oh my God!"_

Terry finished changing and he went to get Susanna. She was ready, he carried her downstairs and Mason carried the wheelchair. Then he pushed her wheelchair to the ballroom. There were still a lot of guests, and a lot of them were dancing.

Candy was dancing with Richard. She didn't think she was going to have that much fun. The party was really nice and the baby hadn't disturbed her either. He seemed really calm.

- Are you having fun, Candy? Asked the duke

- Yes, she said smiling and Little Terry is not bothering me today

- He must sense your joy… it's good for the baby to be as happy as you are Candy

- Richard, I would never thank you enough for everything you're doing for me…

- My son is an idiot for letting you go…

- He had a duty to fulfill…

- Like me, all those years ago… I don't think Terry knew how similar our lives were…

- It's scary; indeed…he's even going to have a child, like you…

- If our similarity continues, it's going to be a boy then…

- Little Terry…said Candy, my belly is going to start showing soon. I'll have to go to Scotland

- There's no rush, Candy… I don't want you to go too soon…

- That's nice of you to say that….

- You've brought joy into this house…. Even the staff is in a better mood…. You have to say I was a real tyrant, before….

- It was just a shell, said Candy

- That you've managed to take off , thank you Candy

The dance was over.

- I'm going to go get something to eat. I'm hungry again, said Candy smiling, do you want something?

- A glass of water, if you can find one, it's a little hot in here…

- Ok, I'll be back in a while.

- I'm going to sit at our place, ok?

- I'll see you in a bit, said Candy leaving

Candy went to the buffet and served herself some food and she took a glass of water on the tray of one of the waiters.

- We've got some lemonade for you, Miss said the waiter

- Thank you, but I have to take this glass of water to the duke. Bring me my glass in a few minutes, please

- Very well, Miss…

Terry was looking for his father and he finally found him in a corner where he was talking to other guests. He approached him, still pushing Susanna's wheelchair. He arrived where his father was.

- Good evening father… he said smiling, I heard congratulations are in order…

The duke looked up and saw at his son, he was surprised. He stood up to greet him with a big smile.

- Terrence, what a nice surprise! He said smiling

He shook his hand and briefly hugged him.

- Dad, let me introduce you to Susanna Marlowe, my fiancée…

- Good evening Mr. Grandchester, said Susanna with a smile, congratulations

- Good evening Miss Marlowe, said Richard and congratulations for your engagement too…

- Thank you, said Susanna smiling

The duke kissed Susanna's hand, who burst out laughing. The duke of Grandchester was absolutely charming. That's where Terry's charm came from…

- Dad, said Terry, where's your fiancée? I would like to see her; they say she's absolutely charming…

- She's a real ray of sunshine said the duke

- So I've heard… said Terry

- She will be here in a moment; she went to get something to eat… Have a seat Terrence… When did you get here? Asked the duke

- About half an hour ago…

- Just in time for my engagement party…

- I couldn't miss it. I wanted to meet my future stepmummy said Terry ironically…

- I'm sure of it, said the duke

Candy was walking, trying to pass among the guests to get where the duke was. She arrived in front of him and she gave him his glass of water.

- Here's your glass of water Richard, she said smiling

- Thank you, honey, said the duke, you've filled up your plate I see…

- I'm starving…. Said Candy sitting next to him

- Honey, said the duke, look who's here…

Candy raised her head and her smile vanished. Terry and Susanna were so astonished that they were frozen on the spot. A little time passed before either party could say a single word. Susanna saw all her world come crashing down around her. Candy was Terry's father's famous fiancée? That's got to be a bad joke!

Terry couldn't believe that it was the woman he loved, who was with his father, who was….intimate with his father!!! No, that's not possible! How could she?!!! His father!!! His father!!!

Richard was looking at the scene amused. He finally said:

- You already know each other, don't you? You were together in St. Paul College, a few years ago… Honey, Terry came from New York to congratulate us….

- He crossed the Atlantic just to congratulate us? How nice of him, said Candy ironically with a cold voice

Terry looked at her with so much contempt. He was very angry. What was going on? But they had guests; he couldn't make a scene.

- he managed to say

- Thank you, said Candy against her will

- Candy, said Susanna smiling, you're going to be Terry's stepmother?

Candy gave her an angry look, but she forced a smile.

- Susanna, good evening. Thank you for coming….she said politely

- I wouldn't have missed this for the world, said Susanna with a smile

- I'm sure of that, said Candy ironically

- Honey, said the duke, you have to eat, you were starving…

- Yes. I hope we didn't ruin your appetite said Terry with an icy look

- Not the least in the world said Candy, an empty stomach has no ears…

Candy might have been upset and surprised, but her baby was hungry and she had to eat… as weird as it seemed….So she was eating with appetite. In normal times, she would've been unable to swallow anything… but she had to think about Little Terry. A waiter brought her a glass with lemonade.

- Here is your glass of lemonade, Miss, I'm sorry for the delay…

- That's ok. Thank you, said Candy taking the glass to drink it…

Terry was looking at her eating and he still couldn't believe it! He thought he was hallucinating. Candy finished eating and the duke was whispering something in her ear. They seemed really close. He had to talk to her.

- Candy, may I have this dance, please? He asked

- But…started Candy

- Yes, said the duke, go ahead honey…dance with Terry…

Candy could only comply. Why did that day that started so well with her birthday, ending that way? Susanna was looking at the scene, powerless.

- You do know that she's Terry's ex-girlfriend? She asked the duke

- Of course, that's how we met… to talk about Terry. And I make it my duty to find out everything about the people I know…

- You're not afraid they might rekindle their relationship?

- Not the least in the world, said the duke smiling, Candy is with me now…

Susanna didn't know what to say. Candy was the woman Terry's father was going to marry… that wedding will never take place as long as Terrence Grandchester is alive…He already totally forgot about her presence, as soon as he saw Candy….

Candy was dancing with Terry who was still giving her an icy look. How could she betray him like that? Candy didn't really know what to say. She never thought she would see Terry again so soon; she was caught totally by surprise.

- Terry…. She tried with a begging tone

He didn't answer.

- Terry, please. Talk to me.

He remained silent. He was too angry to say anything. They continued dancing and Terry took her on the other side of the ballroom near the door that lead outside to the garden. He took her to the garden were there was a big swing.

- Terry, say something…

- How could you? He finally said, how could you do that with my father?

- Do what with your father? She Asked surprised, get engaged to him?

- Make love to him! Tell me how was it? Better than me?!!

Terry received a slap on his face that surprised even him. He had grown up and he didn't slap her back.

- How dare you talk to me like that? Said Candy with tears in her eyes, I'm your father's fiancée!!

- My father's fiancée?! How??!! Why??!!

- I have no explanations to give you! You're a lout with no manners what so ever!

- How could you say that? You were intimate with my father…

- We broke up, Terry. You're engaged to Susanna. Life goes on…

- With my father? I don't understand any of this…You wanted an older version of me or what?

- A more responsible version you mean?

- Candy, how could you say that? I wanted you to stay with me… I wanted to marry you…. My father? You like old men now?

Candy wanted to laugh. But she had to let Terry think that she really was with his father… Maybe he was going to go back to New York faster and she won't have to see him and Susanna anymore…

- Your father is a very handsome man Terry, age has nothing to do with it….

- And he's also filthy rich…he's rolling it! That must have made him more attractive! The diamonds you're wearing are proof of it….

- If you brought me here to insult me, I'm going back to my fiancé, she said walking towards the castle

Terry was angry with her but…he felt bad for hurting her…

- Candy wait, I'm sorry. I know that money doesn't interest you that way. You're not a gold-digger….but, what the hell are you doing here with my father?

- I'm his fiancée and I'm going to marry him…

- You're going to be my stepmother…no, this is too weird!?!

- Not more weird than not telling me anything about the Susanna matter… said Candy dryly

- You left, Candy. I wanted you to stay with me…

- You made love to me knowing that you weren't free to be with me…

- I wanted to stay with you…

- You couldn't! You could've told me that at the train station when I arrived! Why didn't you?!

- I wanted to see you so much…

- You lied to me Terry….by omission…

- So what's this thing with my father? Some kind of revenge?

Candy looked at him. How could he think that?

- Revenge for what? For taking advantage of me without being free? Or because I was forced to leave you to Susanna?

- Candy…

- Terry, it's over between us. It's in the past. Let it go. I'm with your father, now! I'm going back to him…

- No, I'm not finish yet…! What went through your head?

- Well I'm done! Go back to your fiancée! You seem to have forgotten all about her!

- I have to talk to you! He said angry, taking her arm

- And I've got guests, she said freeing herself, let go of me, Terry!

Candy went back inside near Richard, who was talking to Susanna. Terry was behind her.

- Candy, you're here, said Richard, our guests are starting to leave

- Let's go and say goodbye to them then, said Candy

The duke stood up and accompanied Candy to the door so they could say goodbye to their guests.

Sarah arrived and jump to Terry's neck who was surprised.

- Terry! You're here!!? Said Sarah

- Yes, and this is my fiancée, Susanna Marlowe…

- Fiancée…. Oh good evening, said Sarah,

- Good evening said Susanna smiling

- Did you see dad's fiancée? Asked Sarah

- Candy? Yes, said Terry looking at her in the eyes

- Isn't she beautiful? And daddy seems to love her a lot… and she loves him too

- That's good, said Terry, how are you?

- I'm fine. Candy is great! Ever since she's here, dad is always smiling…

Terry didn't want to answer. He will talk to Sarah later… The guests were all leaving and Candy decided to go to her bedroom without seeing Terry.

In the ballroom, Louise was there and she was surprised to see Terry and Susanna.

- Terry? She said not too sure of herself

- Louise, said Terry surprise to see her…

- I'm surprise you even remember my name…

- Eliza's sidekick and best friend? How could I forget your name….? This is my fiancée, Susanna Marlowe

- Pleased to meet you, said Susanna smiling

- Pleased to meet you. What are you doing here? I thought you were in America…

- I came for my father's engagement party… What about you, what are you doing here?

- First of all, I'm sorry for my past behaviour, said Louise, I would never forget what you did to Eliza before you left…

Terry smiled when he thought about what he did to Eliza…that was not too gentlemanly of him….

- Yes… I was very angry…said Terry

- That's the least we could say, said Louise smiling, ok, after you left…

Louise told him her story. Terry was touched by Candy's kindness with a girl who spent her time laughing at her at every occasion. She was still the same…So, the engagement with his father didn't make any senses… there was something more to it….

- Terry, I'm going to go to bed, Good night Terry…Susanna, said Louise

- Good night Louise, said Terry

- Good night Louise, said Susanna

Louise went to Candy's bedroom to sleep. Terry carried Susanna to her bedroom and of the staff carried the wheel chair. Candy's room was next to Terry's. Susanna's room was closer to the stairs. Terry put Susanna on the bed. The nurse was there to help her.

- Candy is your father's fiancée? Finally said Susanna

- I still can't believe that my father is with my Candy…

Susanna felt hurt; "his Candy", he still considered her like his…

- Maybe they're really in love… of she's after his money…

- She's after something alright, but it's not his money… I'm going to discover what it is… Candy is not a gold digger…

- But your sister's letter…

- I'm going to talk to her tomorrow. She's got some explaining to do…

- Maybe Candy is really mean with her when they're alone

- No, that's impossible. Candy doesn't have a mean bone in her body… you heard what Louise said….believe me when I tell you; Louise was awful to her in school…

Terry didn't even realised that he was hurting Susanna. He kept defending Candy. Susanna had hoped to change Terry's ideas by coming to England, so he wouldn't think about Candy anymore, but apparently, the universe didn't want him to forget about Candy…! All that was a nightmare for Susanna!

- I'm going to bed, said Terry, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Susanna

- Good night Terry

He got out of the room and he went to his bedroom. Candy and his father? No!!!! That was too horrible to even imagine! A good night sleep advises you….But he was incapable of sleeping. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stay mad at Candy, he loved her more than ever. To see her was a delight for him despite de circumstances…

Louise arrived in Candy's bedroom and she found her brushing her hair with strength.

- Whoa! Easy, Goldilocks, you going to pull your hair out!

- Louise, did you see Terry?

- Yes…he's even more handsome and more mature than in my memory…Eliza used to daydream about him…

- Louise!

- I'm sorry but he is really handsome…

- He came with her! He brought her here!

- She is his fiancée…

- My day started so well… he came and ruined everything!

- Candy, Terry is here, if you tell him that you're going to have his baby…

- No way! I'm not going to tell him that Little Terry is on the way!

- Ok, Candy, calm down, it's not good for the baby…

- Why did he have to come here? And he's with her on the top of all! To put salt in my wounds? Oh I'm so angry!!!

- I can see that, said Louise, ok mum, look at me. Take a big breath…again and again. Come on the bed, lye down and continue your breathing, close your eyes…

- But…

- Hush….we'll talk tomorrow… time to sleep….

Candy didn't say anything and she finally fell asleep. Louise got ready and she lye down on the bed next to her.

The duke of Grandchester went to bed smiling, thinking about the events of the evening. He hadn't had that much fun in a long time.

Sarah had spent one of the most beautiful evenings in her life and her brother had arrived….with his fiancée! Terry's stay was going to be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**One Moment in Time…**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 7 **

"**A thousand and one attention"**

The sun had risen and the birds of the morning were singing on this nice morning of May. The trees were starting to become green again. Despite the war, that showed it's presence by deafening noises. Terrence Grandchester barely closed an eye all night long… He still couldn't believe what had happened last night. Candy was engaged to his father! His father! That cold and indifferent being who had ignored him all his life, who never smiled to his knowledge, was like a 16 years old boy. He had laughing eyes and he was smiling to Candy! His Candy! He spent most of the night walking around his room. He lay down and tried to close his eyes, but the sandman refused to come to Terry's room. He was in his old room. Everything was like the time he used to live at the castle with his father and his stepmother… that woman with no heart, who treated him with contempt and insolence. His father finally got rid of her, but he was with Candy, his Candy! Candy his future stepmother? He was probably in a nightmare and he was going to wake up, or he was drunk without knowing it… But despite his anger, when he looked at her, he still had that peaceful sensation. She was so beautiful and it was like she wasn't as thin anymore… her breast was bigger… yes, his Candy was more woman and she was so attractive…But what was he thinking? She was his father's fiancée and he was with Susanna… Susanna Marlowe, the cause of this whole story…

Candy woke up and went to bathroom to throw up. The events of the night before should've kept her alive, but Little Terry had other plans, he had no intention of letting the stress his mom was having, disturb the normal course of his development. Terry was in England in London in the room next to hers! She took a bath and she got ready for the day. When she came out of the bedroom, she found Louise who was also awake.

- Good morning, mum said Louise smiling; did you have a good sleep?

- What do you think? Said Candy dryly

- We're in a good mood this morning…

- I'm sorry Louise; I'm a little upset…

- A little? Said Louise, Candy you have to calm down. All this agitation is not good for Little Terry…

- I know, that's why I'm trying to stay calm… but…

- Candy you have to make an effort…I'm going to go get ready, I have to go back at the Brydon's in a little while, said Louise getting into the bathroom

Marjorie, the maid came to help Candy get dressed and to ask her what she wanted. Despite the stress, Candy wanted craving for a fruit salad with whipped cream.

- Very well, Miss, said the maid, everything will be ready

- Thank you Marjorie

Marjorie looked young but she was a few years older than Candy and Louise. She was at the castle with her mother who had brought her when she started to work there years before. She has been working there as a maid for a while now. Before she went to the kitchen, she went to Terry's room to see if he needed anything. She knocked on the door.

- Come in! Said Terry

The maid got in and Terry turned around to look at her, he smiled when he recognised her.

- Marjorie he said smiling, how are you?

- I'm fine Master Terrence, she said blushing lightly, do you need anything?

- No, everything is fine Marjorie… but I wanted to ask you… about my father's fiancée…

- I don't want to be accused of spreading rumours, Master Terrence

- Marjorie, said Terry softly, for old time sake and for all the experience we've had together…

Marjorie became bright as red, when she remembered the moment of passion she had spent with the young master; she had showed him the art of physical love at that time…

- I've embarrassed you. That was not my intention. And you don't have to worry, I won't bother you anymore…

Marjorie, who wouldn't have refused her young master now that he was more mature and more attractive, was a little disappointed.

- That's not it, Master Terrence…

- I told you to call me Terry when we're alone…

- That would not be appropriate, Master Terrence…

- Our lust adventures were not appropriate either… that didn't stop us… said Terry approaching her and touching her cheek…

Marjorie was melting. Her young master was absolutely irresistible and she felt a warmth sensation going through her. The memories of their lust adventures were still very present and very fresh in her head…

- Ok, she said closing her eyes, what do you want to know?

- How long my father's fiancée has been living here?

- Since the beginning of April… she was living at the Brydon's before. She came to see the duke the day after Melanie Brydon's wedding and they talked for a long time. The duke asked for a special meal just for her and that's how it's been ever since she lives here. I have to go see her every morning to ask her what she wants to eat; her desires are orders… he was going out with her every day, when she was living at the Brydon's…

- Thanks Marjorie, you're still very observant… said Terry smiling… That would be all for now.

- Thank you Master Terrence, she said leaving.

She had hoped that the young master was going to reward her with a kiss or some touching… she didn't know that her ex-lover had only one woman in his head at the moment, not his fiancée, but his father's!

Terry was thinking about what the maid had told him. He was a little ashamed to have used his past lust adventures to get information, but he wanted to find out the real reason Candy was engaged to his father. He finished getting ready and got out of his room and he met Susanna and her nurse.

- Good morning Terry, said Susanna smiling, did you have a good sleep?

- What do you think? Said Terry dryly…

- You didn't sleep at all?

- Not even for a second!

Terry carried her down the stairs. The nurse was carrying the wheelchair. Terry put her softly on the wheelchair and Susanna regretted not being in Terry's arms anymore. His strong and muscled arms which had gave her the will to live… if only Terry could take her in his arms more often. They went to the dining room where they found the duke, Candy and Louise having breakfast.

- Good morning everybody, said Terry smiling

- Good morning said everybody

Terry took a chair off the table for Susanna's wheelchair. He sat next to her. A maid served Candy a fruit salad with whipped cream.

- Thank you, said Candy with a smile

She started to eat and she thought it was so good. The duke was looking at her and he asked;

- Is it ok, Candy, is it the way you want it?

- It's perfect Richard, thank you, said Candy smiling

- You're welcome, honey…

Susanna was looking at Terry, who was looking at the scene a little stunned. Terry still loved Candy and she had no chance…

Candy was eating with appetite and she drank a big glass of milk.

- Candy, said the duke, I have a proposition for you and Louise…

- Which one? Asked Candy

- Well, I saw how much Louise made you happy yesterday, and I wanted to hire her as your lady companion, so you could always be together. You're going to need some company when you go to Scotland…

- Scotland? Asked Terry

- Yes, said the duke, Candy is going to go spend the summer in Scotland at the castle… so Louise, what do you say?

Louise was so astonished, that she didn't really know what to say, no be a maid anymore, and be Candy's lady companion? That sure was a step up…

- What a good idea Richard! Said Candy smiling

Every time he heard Candy call his father "Richard" Terry wanted to die.

- What do you say Louise? Said Candy

Louise was still speechless. She was so happy…

- Yes, she finally said, thank you so much, your grace…

- You're welcome said the duke

- And thank you Candy for everything, said Louise with tears in her eyes

- You're welcome Louise… I'm so happy!

- I'm going to inform Lady Bryson not to wait for you and I'm going to have your belongings delivered here later, said the duke

- Thank you Richard, said Candy

- It's to please you honey, he said tenderly…

- I know, she said softly, that's why I'm thanking you, you're too good with me…

Terry was looking at the scene, dazed and Susanna didn't know what to think. The duke of Grandchester, this man who was usually so cold, murky and snob was smiling like there was no tomorrow! If all it took was Candy for him to get out of his shell, Terry would've brought her to see his father a long time ago!

- I have to go but Candy; I have another surprise for you…said the duke

- Really? What?

- Since I'm always busy and that sometimes you need the car… I wanted you to go choose a car, to buy it and hire a driver …

- That's not necessary Richard; I can take a taxi… said Candy

- Ridiculous! It's better to have your own car and your own driver

Terry continued looking at the scene without saying anything. He thought he was hallucinating.

- Since you're insisting said Candy

- Consider it as a second birthday gift, said the duke

- Thank you, Richard… said Candy with a big smile

Birthday! Right! It was Candy's birthday yesterday!

"_Darn, stupid, stupid, stupid! Said Terry in his head and you had nothing better to tell her than to call her a gold digger!!!_

- Candy, said Terry out loud, it was your birthday yesterday…Happy belated birthday…

- Thank you Terry, said Candy without looking at him

He felt hurt. She didn't even look at him! Susanna continued to look at the scene without saying anything. She was not going to wish her a happy birthday!

- I have to go said the duke, the driver will come and pick you up in 2 hours, Candy…said the duke

- See you later Richard… said Candy

The duke stood up and kissed Candy on the forehead and left the room.

- Candy, said Terry, I've never seen my father like this…

- Like what? Asked Candy dryly

- So… happy… so cheerful…said Terry

- To have a young fiancée had made him very very happy said Susanna, he has to be up to the job, after all, for Candy

Candy wanted to strangle Susanna. She was insinuating that Richard and her were lovers. Whatever! But Terry didn't want to hear that!

- You should be happy for your father, Terry…

- Happy because my fiancée is now my father's? He said angry

Susanna felt hurt deep down inside. Louise wanted to laugh.

- Fiancée? I've never been your fiancée; you've never proposed to me… you sent a one way ticket… I had to pay the ticket back to Chicago alone, like a big girl! She said coldly

Terry was going to answer, but Louise interrupted him.

- Candy; let's go to the bedroom so you can rest a little… said Louise

Candy didn't respond and she stood up and she went upstairs with Louise. She didn't say a word until they got to the bedroom and Louise closed the door behind them. Candy went on the bed to lye down, she was still upset.

- Candy…said Louise

- Louise, thank you…

- You're welcome, but you have to try and stay calm, for Little Terry

- I know. Oh Louise, it's so hard to see him…especially with her!

- Think about how he feels too. It must be hard for him to see you so intimate with his father…

- I don't care about his feelings!

- Really? If it was the case, you wouldn't be so upset… you still love him and you're angry he brought Susanna here…

- Oh Louise, I don't know what's happening to me. I usually behave better…

- You're going to have a baby, so you're a little more emotional than usual

- That must be it… I'm going to sleep a little, I'm a bit tired…

- Ok. I'm going to let you sleep and see what room they gave me…

Meanwhile, Terry took Susanna to the garden, near the swings where he was with Candy the night before.

- Terry, said Susanna, do we really have to stay here? You saw your father's fiancée; it's Candy. You're sure she's not a gold digger, so we can go back to America…

- Susanna, Candy is the woman my father's going to marry, Candy! There's no way Candy is becoming my new stepmummy!

- But they seem happy…

- Susanna, there's not way I'm going to let my father marry the woman I love!

Susanna felt like she received a blow in the stomach. Terry still loved Candy.

- You still love her?

- Susanna, it's not like you don't know I'm in love with Candy…

- Yes, but…

- I'm sorry if I'm hurting you, Susanna. Candy is the woman I love and she's going to marry my father… my father!!

- Ok, but if you stop the wedding, what are you going to do?

- I don't know… I haven't thought that far ahead…I'd rather have her with Albert than with my father!

- So, if she was with another man, you wouldn't care, but since it's your father…

- Susanna please… we came here to solve this problem and also to keep my mind busy with something else than alcohol… this story is stopping me from drinking because I want to have a clear head, to be sober to know exactly what's going on.

Susanna could only remain silent. Candy… without her, he had become an empty shell and as soon as he saw her, he had instantaneously come back to life… sometimes, she's rather have Terry drunk and disrespectful…but in any case there was one constant in Terry's attitude; Candy!

The driver arrived to take Candy to the car dealership so she could choose a car. Candy got in the car and she was surprised to find Terry inside.

- Terry, what are you doing here? She asked

- I'm coming with you…

- Oh no, you don't!

- Oh yes I am…

- Why?

- I'm going to help you choose…

The car had already left the castle. Candy couldn't do anything. She actually didn't really want to do anything because she loved the presence her baby's father.

- I'm perfectly capable of choosing a car alone, I don't need your help! She said

- Don't be ridiculous, Candy. You know you need my help…said Terry

- But your fiancée…

- I'm taking care of my future stepmother… I wouldn't want anybody to take advantage of your candour, Candice…

Candy was looking at him. He was smiling, he was so handsome. But… Why not take advantage of his help?

- Ok, Terry, she finally said, you can help me choose a car…

- Good. Because I had no intention of leaving you…

They arrived at the dealership; Rolls Royce. Terry showed what an expert he was. He asked to try the cars to see how well they worked. The driver who was with them, left them. They're going to have a new car to go back home with. Candy bought the car, the latest model from Rolls Royce very hip, big enough for a family, after she and Terry approved of it of course. Terry was going to be her driver. Candy was suddenly very very hungry.

- So Candy, are we going back home?

- Terry, before we go back. Can we go eat something?

- Of course, what do you want to eat?

- Well you're father took me to an oriental restaurant a few times…

- Oriental? Asian?

- Yes, Chinese. I love their fried rice with their meat a little sweet and their honey chicken…

- Ok, said Terry a little surprise, Chinese food it is!

They went to a Chinese restaurant and were given a table quickly. They had recognised Candy and Terry, the Grandchesters were a privilege clientele. They were served almost immediately to Candy's great joy. She was starving and she was literally dying of hunger, she was feeling weak and tired. She had to eat to feel better. She ate with appetite and Terry was looking at her.

- Boy, you were really hungry, Freckles… said Terry with a mocking tone

- You can say that again! She said when she felt better with her stomach full

- You look like you've gained some weight…

- You mean I'm fat…

- No… you're still tiny but your cheeks are a little more… fuller…

- Tiny and fat?

- I didn't say you were fat…

- That's what you're insinuating when you say that I'm a glutton…

- I didn't say you were a glutton… what's going on? Why are you so defensive?

- Defensive because I don't like being called fat and glutton?

- Candy… could we not argue for a while?

- We're arguing?

- Candy…

- Ok, I'm going to make an effort

- I'm going to try not to upset you… How are your friends?

- They're fine. Albert wrote to tell me about your engagement with newspaper clips to prove it….

- How nice and considerate of him to give you news about me… said Terry ironically, what did he say when you told him you were getting engaged to my father?

Candy didn't answer. She was looking at her empty plate.

- Freckles, you did tell your friends you were going to marry my father, did you?

- Well, not exactly…

- Not exactly? You mean not at all… Why haven't you told your friends anything?

- I will tell them when the time is right

- When the time is right?

- Terry, I was suppose to stay in England just for a few months… now I'm going to stay for good… they're all going to scream… and with Stear…

- Stear? What happened with Stear?

- He went to the war the day I came to New York. The took me to the station and I didn't know he was waiting for his own train to go to war… said Candy all sad, I hope nothing will happen to him at the war…

- I'm sorry Candy…

- Thanks Terry. So you see, I'm going to tell them I'm not coming back the latest possible…

She couldn't tell him that she was having his baby, and that had no intention of telling him or her friends that news...

- Ok, if that's what you want… said Terry

- What about you, how long are going to stay here?

- Well the time for you to marry my father, and then I'll go back to America. I've asked for a leave of absence…

- Oh… what about your career? It's not going to suffer?

- No…

He didn't want to tell her that he almost lost his career because of alcohol because he drank too much, because he wasn't with her. He didn't want to tell her either, that his trip to England had made him sober and that her presence had brought him back to life. That wedding will not take place as long as he's alive.

- And have you set a wedding date with Susanna?

- No… what about my father and you?

- When the summer is over… I'm going to Scotland in July…

- To Scotland? To the castle where we spent the most beautiful summer of our lives with my father? Candy really, how could you do this to me?

- Terry, she said sadly, I'm going to Scotland with Louise; your father will come and see me from time to time… I really loved the summer in Scotland and your father's castle. That's why I want to go there… it has nothing to do with you… I mean, it's not to hurt you or anything…

- Candy, what happened? My father… how did you get there?

Candy decided to tell him half of the truth; otherwise he will keep asking the same question.

- Well I met him at Melanie's Brydon's wedding. He thought you were in England with me. I told him we broke up and… he consoled me…

- Console? My father consoled you? Asked Terry in disbelief

He was trying to imagine the cold man who, instead of consoling him, was hurting him, telling him that men don't cry and to dry his tears immediately.

- Yes, is it that hard to believe?

- If you had lived with me when I was little, yes… that cold and indifferent man who raised me… I can't believe he's so nice and thoughtful with you… you're a real ray of sunshine, Freckles… but Candy, did you think about my mother?

- You're mother?

- Yes, she's still in love with my father…

Candy totally forgot about Eleonor Baker! Oh my God, she must've to be hurt to learn that the duke was engaged.

- Oh… said Candy sadly, but her relationship with Richard has been over for years…

- Yes, but…

- Terry, I don't want to hurt anybody… I just want to live my life calmly. Did you tell her that I was the fiancée?

- I didn't know it was you when I was in America and I don't think that it's the kind of news that would please her… she will learn it sooner of later… and she's going to be hurt…

- I'm sorry about that, said Candy looking down. I'm going to explain it to her if I see her one day…

- I'm sure she's going to forgive you… she likes you a lot. Little Mary Sunshine…

Candy smiled; she didn't know what to say to that. She blushed.

- Are you done? We can leave Candy, said Terry

- Yes, thank you Terry.

- Thanks to you for allowing me to keep you company.

They went back to the castle where Susanna was sulking because Terry was out with Candy. Louise was trying to reassure her, but Susanna didn't want to hear it. For her, Candy was going to steal Terry away from her….again!

Terry went to see Sarah in her room. This last one was waiting for Terry to come and see her.

- Sarah…

- Terry how are you?

- Sarah…. Why did you write me that dad's fiancée was mean to you?

- Euh…

- I know Candy; she doesn't have a mean bone in her body. She's the less selfish person I know and she loves children a lot

- Ok. I lied! Said Saran, I wanted you to come here, I wanted to see you, and I wanted you to come for dad and Candy's wedding…

- Why?

- Because you're part of the family and we never see you, you were always in college then you left for America, I miss you, Terry…

Terry looked at his little sister and he felt for her. His stepmother was never nice to him. But the children, he always felt that they wanted to be nice to him, but….

- I forgive you Sarah…but it's not good to use a lie to manipulate people…

- Ok, I won't do it anymore…. Oh Terry thank you for coming! She said hugging him, we're going to have fun, you'll see.

Terry hugged her too. He was happy to have the occasion to live with his little sister. He left her to go see Susanna in her bedroom, who was still sulking.

- Susanna, how was your day? Asked Terry

- You left me alone to spend time with Candy…

- Isn't that why were here? She's hiding something from me; I need to find out what it is…

- But…

- Susanna, stop sulking please. As soon as we're done, we could go back to America. But for the moment…

_"For the moment you want to stay here with Candy thought Susanna in her head, Candy Candy Candy !!!"_


	8. Chapter 8

**_One Moment in Time…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 8_**

_"**The masked heart"**_

Candy felt a lot better when she decided not to argue with Terry anymore, but to be polite with him. Her belly was starting to show and she was hiding it under her clothes. She was avoiding Terry, because she was afraid that he would notice. The duke on his part had taken Terry's arrival with the biggest calm, Candy was a little intrigued by his reaction. She decided to go see him one morning in his room. She knew he woke up very early. She was still in her night gown; she put a robe on. She had just thrown up like every morning, as usual. She knocked on his door.

- Come in! Said the duke

- Good morning Richard…said Candy coming in

- Good morning Candy! Come in said the duke, what can I do for you?

- Well it's about Terry's arrival…

- Yes… Well, I thought you would've reacted differently…

- You're surprise I greeted him with open arms?

- A little…

- Well Candy… you've convinced me to let him pursue his dream… so all the anger I had against him for leaving the college is gone…

- Ok, so it doesn't bother you that he's here? With his fiancée?

- Candy, it's like you're the one who's bothered with it….

- Yes, of course. I didn't expect to see Terry so soon with his fiancée on the top of that!

- You're jealous of Susanna…

- That doesn't bother you?

- Of course not. Our relation is platonic, just for the baby…

- I thought my feelings were… gone, but all it took is to see him… Oh Richard! What if he finds out I'm pregnant?

- He's probably going to assume that I'm the father…. You can tell him whatever you want…

- But he's going to despise you…

- Nothing out of the ordinary there… Candy, stay calm for the baby. Things will happen, the way they should… and I'm sure that in the end, everything is going to fall into place…

- So, I can continue to use you to make Terry jealous?

- As many times as you want, Candy…

- Thank you Richard for everything, Little Terry thanks you too… she said smiling…

Richard put his hand on her growing belly.

- You're welcome Little Terry, said Richard

- I'm going to go back to my room said Candy laughing… see you later. I have an appointment at the doctor's today

She got out of the bedroom and went back to hers. Terry who was up early heard some noise in the hallway. He opened his door and he saw Candy coming out of the master bedroom. He felt like they were ripping his heart out. She couldn't really be intimate with his father! His heart broke into a thousand pieces. But why was he surprised? Candy was absolutely charming and she managed to soften his father… and his father, why wouldn't he take advantage of the youth and the candour of his Miss Tarzan? But in his head that scenario was making him suffer too much… and there was Susanna who was sulking because he was taking care of Candy too much. But it was stronger than him. She was hiding something…but she was not sleeping with his father…he said to himself.

Candy went to get ready to go downstairs. That morning she wanted strawberries with whipped cream. Louise came to get her.

- Hello mum! How are you this morning?

- As usual… but…

- But what?

- Nothing, said Candy who changed her mind, I'm going to the doctor's this morning

- Great. To get out of the house is going to be good for you and for me

They went downstairs together in the dinning room and they found Terry and Susanna already there. Richard arrived behind them.

- Dad, said Terry, I'm here before you today…long night?

He was thinking of course about seeing Candy coming out of his father's room, early in the morning. Even though he didn't believe anything happened. Candy was looking at Terry with weird eyes. Was he insinuating that she had spent the night mak … Oh my God! But… he must've seen her come out of the duke's room. But it was not what he thought… but the thought that… she had a hot flash all of a sudden! What was happening to her? Well the visit to the doctor was right on cue, because she had a lot of questions for the doctor! She became bright as red. Terry noticed.

- Oh Candy, did I embarrass you? You also had a long night? Asked Terry

- Terrence, leave my fiancée alone… what we do during the night is none of your concern, said the duke

There was a silence. Candy was looking down, and she couldn't look up. Susanna was pleased by the scene. That Candy was a common little slut and a gold digger… She didn't care about her sanctimonious looks…The duke was taking advantage. Good for him! Poor Terry!

- How did you two meet? Asked a curious Susanna, and how did you become so close? Did you meet through Terry? Did he introduce you?

- No, said the duke, I met Candy in the hallway of St. Paul college first, then I saw her again when Terry left St. Paul…

Candy was surprised to see that the duke remembered their first meeting. Terry thought in his head the he didn't know the details of Candy's meeting with his father….he actually forgot to ask her about it.

- When Terry left? Said Susanna, so you got close grieving over Terry's departure…?

- Something like that, said the duke, the reverend mother told me that Candy was Terry's best friend and that she would know where he is…she told me she didn't know where he was, so I left telling the reverend mother that I was withdrawing my donations to the college. Candy followed me my hanging on to the back of my car… I stopped to talk to her, she showed me your note, Terry and she convinced me to leave you alone in America so you could follow you dream… and to not stop the donations for St. Paul college…

Terry couldn't believe his ears. That's why his father didn't move heaven and earth to find him! Candy took care of it by talking to him! He looked at her, she looked at him and he said;

- Miss Tarzan, you hanged on to my father's car while it was running? But that's very dangerous, you could've hurt yourself…

Susanna was surprised; Terry was worried about Candy's past actions!

- I know said Candy, it was very careless of me, but I had to try and dissuade your father from looking for you and for the college… without your father's donations, it was risking closing for good…

- How could you plead the cause of a school that treated you so badly? Said Terry, you're way too good…

- I didn't want the college to be penalise because of me only; you did everything you could to persuade them to keep me… you left so that I could stay, but without you, and your father's money… the college was doomed…all that because you saved me... thank you Terry…

- Your welcome…but it was not your fault, it was the fault of that idiot Eliza and her diabolical trap… said Terry

- She even sent an anonymous letter to your father; announcing him your departure and blaming me for it… said Candy

- Really? Said Terry surprised

- Yes, said the duke, she was a little mean girl… she was the cause of all that with her trap…I actually met her the day I met Candy in the hallway; she said she was a very good friend of yours and walked me to the reverend mother's office…

- She was jealous of Candy, said Louise; she was hoping Candy would be expelled and that Terry would be free to be with her…

- I would've never been with her, even if she was the last woman on this earth, said Terry

- You certainly made her understand that when you spit on her, said Louise laughing

- You think? Said Terry smiling

- You spit on her Terrence? Said his father with a smile

- She's the one that set things in motion, dad, said Terry, I wanted to strangle her…

- But Eliza didn't get it, said Candy, in her head; Terrence was in love with her…

- In her dreams, said Terry laughing… thank you, Freckles for convincing my father not to look for me… said Terry with a soft voice

- You're welcome Terry, said Candy softly, thank you again….

Susanna was looking at the scene; it backfired on her, Candy and Terry got close with the memories of St. Paul College. The duke smiled inside, he saw what Susanna wanted to do.

- He even swallowed his pride to ask me for help… said the duke and at that time, I was a grumpy old man, very stubborn…so I refused…

- Yes. And now you're engaged to the girl you refused to help, said Susanna, aren't you angry with him Candy?

- Richard and I have put that story behind us, said Candy, it's in the past… we started over, didn't we Richard?

Terry was looking at the scene like in a dream. He had never seen his father so nice…

- Yes, all is forgotten. Are you ready for your doctor's appointment, Candy? Asked the duke

- Yes, Richard…

- Doctor's appointment? Said Terry surprised, why do you need to go see the doctor, Candy?

- I'm not feeling well, that's all…said Candy

- But you seem in perfect heath… said Terry

- I was seasick when I was coming here, and I couldn't eat…

- But it's been 4 months said Terry

Louise looked at Candy, how was she going to get out of that one?

- It's a simple follow up, Terry, that's all, said Candy don't worry about me…

- Are you sure? I would like to come with you to make sure everything is ok…

- NO! Said Candy a little loud…

Terry was startled, so was Susanna. Why did Candy didn't want to be with Terry at the doctor's? She was happy, but she also knew that it only made Terry more eager to go with her.

"_That Candy was a very big manipulator, said Susanna in her head"_

- Candy, what's wrong? My father is going at the office; I just want to make sure you're alright…

- That's not necessary, said Candy panicking

- Candy, said the duke, you know how stubborn he is, he's going to follow you, whether you want to or not… so you might as well take him with you…

- You're going to see our family doctor? Asked Terry

- Yes, said Candy coldly

- So, it's settle, said Terry who was ignoring Candy's begging eyes…

Louise looked at Susanna who seemed devastated. Terry was jumping at every occasion to be with Candy.

- But Terry, said Susanna, you promise to take me shopping

- You can go with Louise… that's ok with you? Louise, you want to go with Susanna? I'm going with Candy at the doctor's…

- Of course, said Louise

- But…, started Susanna

She didn't know what to say. Terry wanted to be with Candy. She could only comply. Candy was very worried, she was afraid that Terry would discover her condition, at the same time she was happy that he'd rather be with her than with Susanna… she resisted as a matter of form…

- But Terry, Susanna really wanted you to go with her…

- Your health is more important than shopping… Louise is going to go with Susanna; I'm coming with you…

- The young master has spoken, said Louise smiling

Susanna was sulking; for her, Candy was manipulating the situation to her advantage.

- Alright then, everything is fine, said the duke who didn't say a word while observing the scene smiling inside, I'm going to the office, have a good day.

- Have a nice day Richard, said Candy smiling

He stood up and kissed Candy on the forehead and left. Candy finished her food, and drank her glass of milk. She had to go get something in her bedroom, but she was ready to go.

Susanna looked at Terry with anger, and she whispered;

- Terry, you're abandoning me again for Candy!

- Susanna…

- She's sleeping with your father, Terry! What would it take for you to get tired of her?

- Susanna, my decision is made, I'm going with Candy and you're going with Louise…

- But who's going to carry my wheelchair?

- The driver is taking you; I'm going to drive Candy myself…

- She's not even sick! Said Susanna upset

- She was sick… I'm going to wait for her in the car. See you later.

He stood up and went to the car to wait for Candy. Louise stood up and walked to Susanna.

- So, are you ready to go? Asked Louise

- Do I have the choice? Said Susanna bitter

- You can stay here and do nothing, said Louise ironically

- I want to go shopping. Terry promised to take me a while ago… Candy always takes priority.

- He seems to love her a lot…. Said Louise

- Come on Louise, you were with them in school; you know he's in love with her! When I think that I encouraged him to come here so he could keep his mind occupied, without knowing I was taking him to Candy…

- To keep his mind occupied? Why? Asked Louise

- For nothing… said Susanna who already had said too much

She didn't want Candy to learn that Terry had become an alcoholic and he had abandoned everything, because he couldn't live without her. Louise didn't insist. She went shopping with Susanna.

Candy came downstairs and she went to the car to join Terry.

- Terry, don't neglect Susanna for me, please

- Candy, shopping is not that important…

- It's important for her…

- I'd rather be with you, Candy…

- You brought her here to neglect her?

- I didn't know I would find you here…

- So, if your father's fiancée was another woman, you would've left her alone?

- Yes… no!

- Too late… you don't want me to marry your father…

- Oh gee, you think? Candy, no one wants their father to marry their ex-girlfriend…

- Terry, you're engaged to Susanna… you want me to stay alone for the rest of my life?

- I would rather you marry Albert…

- Albert? Said Candy surprised, why are you thinking about Albert?

- Because he's in love with you…

- In love with me? What gave you that idea…?

- Didn't you tell me that he's the one who sent you the newspaper clip announcing our engagement?

- Yes…

- Why did he do that?

- Euh…to inform me….?

- To show you that you had no more hope with me, that I wasn't available anymore…

Candy didn't say anything. Terry was right. After she saw the newspaper clip, she made the decision to accept his father's offer. If she were in America with Albert, she would've probably accepted his help…

- I'm sure he was just thinking about helping me…

- To help you realise that he was available… he said ironically

Terry was jealous. Candy was happy inside.

- Terry, whom ever I marry, if it's not you, you're going to feel betrayed… it's over between us Terry… we can't be together…

- Candy, after what happened between us, it was magic… we could've found a solution to stay together, if you had stayed…

- But, I didn't stay… Susanna needed you…

- But I needed you too…

- Why are you talking about that? It's in the past…

Terry felt betrayed. Yes, it was in the past, a past that could've been different if only she had stayed with him and supported him… He still couldn't believe she had left him after the magic night they had just had. He couldn't believe he had let her go.

- You're right, future stepmummy, he said dryly, it's not important anymore!

- Terry… said Candy hurt

She wanted to tell him the truth; that she was having his baby and his father was only making sure that his grandchild had everything it needs… but… she couldn't. He was neglecting Susanna already, even when he thought she was his father's mistress…. If he learned that she was having his baby, Susanna will be completely invisible to him! She had a hot flash… all those thoughts; the night they spent together… but why was getting all excited?

They arrived at the doctor's office. Terry wanted to be with her in the office, when her turn came.

- Are you out of your mind? Said Candy

- What? There's nothing there I haven't seen before…

- Terry! I'm engaged to your father! Behave yourself!

- Alright, I'll be in the waiting room, he said with a mocking tone…future stepmummy…

Candy looked at him with mean eyes and she got in the doctor's office.

- Miss Andrew, said the doctor, how are you?

- I'm fine doctor…my belly is finally deciding to show…

- Your baby is developing normally said the doctor examining her, are you eating what you like?

- Everything I'm craving, otherwise I throw up everything…

- What about your libido…?

- Well I have hot flashes… said Candy blushing, and…

- Sexual appetite? Finished the doctor, that's normal in your condition, Miss Andrew

- I know… said Candy blushing some more

The doctor smiled. This young girl was so cute. She managed to soften the duke, who was always so cold, dark and snob.

- I'm going to give you more vitamins and I'm going to send your file in Scotland…

- Thank you doctor, said Candy smiling… about my libido…

- Yes?

- Is it temporary?

- Until the baby comes…

- Oh my God! Said Candy

- Everything will be fine, Miss Andrew, you'll see, the father of your baby could take care of you. There's no danger for the baby…

- Thank you doctor, said Candy still blushing and not too sure of herself

Candy said to herself that Terry's presence didn't make things easier! Why didn't he stay in America? She didn't know of course that if Terry had stayed in America, he would've been completely and totally in alcohol hell… the fact that he came to England and found his father's fiancée, had give him the will to live… she got out of the doctor's office and Terry stood up to say hi to the doctor.

- Hello doctor, said Terry

- Master Terrence, said the doctor smiling, what a nice surprise! You're here with your future stepmummy?

- Isn't she beautiful, doctor? Said Terry

- Yes, indeed… everything is fine if she takes her vitamins, her health will always be good. Come and see me before your trip to Scotland, Miss Andrew, ok?

- Ok, doctor, said Candy, thank you doctor…Goodbye

- Yes, thank you doctor said Terry, good bye…

He took Candy by the arm and they left the doctor's office.

- You want to take a walk in the park for a little bit? Asked Terry

- We could go to the zoo… said Candy

- Oh, you want to see your brothers the monkeys? Said Terry laughing

- Terry! She said angry

- What? Are you denying your brothers?

- I thought you've matured, said Candy coldly….

- Come Miss Tarzan, where's your sense of humour?

- I never had the senses of humour for all those horrible nicknames you give me!

- Miss Freckles, calm down….

He was hopeless! They went for a walk in Hyde Park, in the centre of London.

- Do you want something to eat, Miss Freckles?

- A strawberry ice cream…

- More strawberries… you've been eating a lot of strawberries lately, I'm going to start to call you "Strawberry shortcake"!

- Is it that difficult for you to call me by my given name?

- Candice White Andrew, your strawberry ice cream is coming right away, he said, would you please have a seat on this bench please…

He made sure she was sitting well and he went to get the ice cream. He came back with a big strawberry ice cream for Candy.

- Here you go, Shortcake, said Terry, is it big enough for you?

- It's perfect Terry, thank you said Candy smiling

She ate the ice cream and she loved the taste. Strawberries, she loved the taste of strawberries and in ice cream it was a delight.

- Since you like strawberries so much, I'm going to ask cook to make you a "Strawberry shortcake" as a dessert tonight, she has a special recipe…

- Oh…

- You do know what a "strawberry shortcake" is, do you?

- Euh… I think I've seen it on a restaurant menu when I was going out with your father….

Terry felt a little hurt. He still couldn't picture Candy going out with his father and even that they were engaged.

- And you're going to taste it tonight, said Terry like there was nothing bothering him

- Ok, if it's strawberries, I'm going to love it, she said smiling

She felt so good with him. She was going to have his baby… but she couldn't tell him. They spend a lot of time together in the park.

- Are you hungry, Freckles?

- Well, I'd like to eat something, yes…

- What?

- I don't know if we could find it here, I want a hotdog with mustard…

- A hotdog?

- Yes, do you know where I can find some?

- Why do they call it "hotdog"?

- Because of the dog, the dachshund who looks like a sausage…

- So it's a sausage…

- Of course, what did you think it was…?

- Never mind…The dachshund looks indeed like a sausage…I know a German restaurant that serves sausages…

- Let's to then, they must have hotdogs there!

They went to the German restaurant and a waiter came to take their order.

- Do you have hotdogs? Asked Candy with a smile

- Of course, Miss, how much would you like? Asked the waiter

- I will take four… how much would you like Terry? Asked Candy

- Four? Euh, me too, then…

- I'll take a lemonade, what about you, Terry?

- An orange juice…

- Would that be all? Asked the waiter

- Yes… said Candy

- Thank you for your order, it will be ready in a moment said the waiter leaving

- Four? Said Terry, you're really hungry!

- Terry, don't start…

- Ok, I'm stopping…

They're hotdogs arrived. And Terry was looking at her put the mustard that was on the table, on the hotdog and eat.

- You eat it with your fingers? Said Terry

- Terry are you going to stop being snob? You remind me of Anthony…

- Anthony, said Terry hurt a little…

- Yes, we went to a restaurant, they served us hotdogs and Anthony didn't know we eat it with our fingers… it was one of the last days happiness we had before he died… said Candy sadly

- I'm sorry, said Terry; I'm going to do like you…

Candy felt Terry was a little upset because she talked about Anthony.

- Terry, you're not going to tell me during all that time in America, you've never eaten a hotdog? And they have some here in London, as you can see…

- I've eaten sausages before…

- With your awful baked beans? It makes me sick just thinking about it… said Candy

- Well Miss America, we don't like English cooking?

- No offence, but it leaves a lot to be desire…

- I suppose that we don't discuss tastes and colours…

They finished their meal and went back to the castle. Susanna and Louise were back. Susanna was sulking of course and Louise was trying to keep her company. Louise was happy Candy was spending time with Terry.

- Did you have fun? Asked Susanna ironically

- Yes, said Terry without cracking a smile, thanks Susanna

- I'm going to go rest, said Candy…

- I'll go with you; I have to go upstairs in my room too, anyway…

- But… started Candy

But she was too tired to discuss. Terry went with her upstairs to her bedroom. They found Marjorie changing the towels in the bathroom. Terry got in and helped Candy get into bed… he was holding her by the arm; she tripped and fell and he caught her.

- Oh… I'm clumsy…

- I've got you, Freckles…

- Thank you Terry, said Candy laughing

She was in his arms and she felt good. He didn't let go of her until they arrived to the bed. He took the blankets off. She took her shoes off and slipped in the bed and Terry tucked her in. They were looking at each other with so much love. Unable to say a word.

Marjorie was looking at the scene the heart tight. Her young master had a thing for his father's fiancée! He didn't even take care of his own fiancée…

- Sleep, Freckles, Marjorie is going to wake you up in an hour and a half, ok?

- Ok, Terry, see you later…

She closed her eyes and she fell asleep right away. Terry got out of the room with Marjorie.

- You heard us, Marjorie, you're going to wake up Miss Andrew in a hour and a half

- Very well sir, said Marjorie jealous

She was starting to understand why her young master didn't require her "services" anymore… he was in love with his father's fiancée!!!


	9. Chapter 9

_**One Moment in Time…**_

_**By Mallory Quinn**_

_**Chapter 9**_

"_**A candle in the wind…"**_

Louise went to see Candy when Marjorie woke her up an hour and a half later. Candy looked serene and happy.

- Candy, said Louise, you look peaceful…

- I just woke up, Louise

- No, it's Terry… his presence is good for you and it makes you happy

- Don't be ridiculous, Louise, Terry has nothing to do with this…

- Really? When is the last time you felt so good?

- Well….

- Even on your birthday, you weren't this happy….

Candy didn't say anything. She was indeed, happy to have spent her day with Terry, but… Susanna, his fiancée … was still there.

- Ok, but I can't make it a habit…

- Candy, it's good for the baby… that you're happy; it means that Terry is good for the baby…. Maybe he felt it too…

- Who?

- Little Terry… he felt the presence of Big Terry

- What? But… he has to take care of Susanna…

- For the moment Candy, you need him more than Susanna… she's fine. I can take care of her…

- That doesn't bother you? You were hired to be my lady companion…

- But Terry wants to take care of you, Candy. I can't stop him…. I know you need him. You've been a lot better ever since you stopped arguing….

That was the true, ever since she stopped fighting all the time with Terry, she felt a lot better. Why not take advantage? He was going to marry Susanna, but for the moment, he wanted to take care of her.

- Let's take things slowly, Louise, I learned it at my expense, when everything seem to go well for me, something comes and ruins it…

- Like Eliza with her diabolical plan…

- Yes, then there was Susanna's accident…

- But Little Terry is bringing you luck; look, he already brought his father here from America….

- You think so, Louise?

- There's a reason for everything, Candy…. Everything is going to be fine. It might be a little complicated, when he's going to learn that you're having his father's baby first, then his…. And with Susanna…

- Stop it Louise, you're making my head spin!

They burst out laughing. Candy gave Louise her vitamin prescription so she could go and fill it. She said she was going to give it to the driver. Candy went downstairs in the living room.

Terry was in Susanna's bedroom trying to cheer her up. She was still sulking.

- Susanna, are you going to stop with the long face?

- Terry, you're neglecting me….

- I'm trying to understand what she's hiding, why she wants to marry my father…

- Are you sure you don't want her back? Asked Susanna with tears in her eyes…

- Susanna, what's wrong?

- Terry, you turned to alcohol when you lost Candy. I'm afraid she's going to give you false hope and still marry your father and you're going to be so hurt that you'll turn to the bottle again….

- It's nice of you to worry about me…

- And I don't want to lose you. I love you Terry….

- Susanna, don't worry. Let me take care of the Candy matter then we'll go back to America…

Susanna looked at him sadly. He never told her he loved her. He still loved Candy.

Terry didn't know what was going to happen, but he was going to stop this wedding. He had spent a beautiful day with Candy and he was happy….to be in the presence of his father's fiancée.

- Let's go downstairs Susanna

- Alright…

They went downstairs; he carried her to the big living room and her nurse was carrying the wheel chair to the living. Terry went to the library to get a book to read. Candy was in the living room with Louise, Susanna, Sarah and the duke. Marjorie arrived in the library to see if there were any dirty glasses to bring to the kitchen.

- Marjorie, how are you? Asked Terry

- Master Terrence, she said looking down

Terry approached her and touched his cheek softly.

- You weren't that shy with me before…

She blushed and smiled. Candy was passing by while going to the ladies room, she saw Terry's gesture and she had heard what he said. Terry had been intimate with the Marjorie? Oh my God! How awful! What was he doing with her in the library, touching her cheek and whispering? Oh, her heart is hurting, she was jealous! She was a little ashamed, but she was still jealous. How could he behave like that! The lout! He had been so nice to her… she was even thinking of telling him the truth about the baby if they continued getting along so well… but it was out of the question now. She's not going to tell him a thing! She tried to look normal when she went back to the living room and she went to sit next to Sarah and started to talk to her.

Meanwhile in the library, Terry continued to grill Marjorie for information, without knowing that Candy had seen him.

- Marjorie, do you know something about my father's fiancée?

- That you seem to like her a lot…she said a little jealous

- Not on me, Marjorie….

- She's your father's fiancée…

- She was my girlfriend before….that's why I want to know more on their relationship…

Candy was Terry's girlfriend before? What was she doing with his father! The slut! How could she mix father and son like that? How could she cheat on the father with the son that way? With her angelic looks… and all those cravings the kitchen had to satisfy… and Terry who seemed still interested in her, despite the fact that she was his father's mistress and fiancée. Marjorie was very jealous; so she told him something everybody in the staff was suspecting…

- In that case Master Terrence, I would advise you to stay away for your father's fiancée…

- Why?

- Because she's you father's fiancée…

- She was mine first….

- She's his now, they are lovers….

- Do you have any proof of that? Asked Terry the heart broken

- Yes…

- Which one?

- Well the rumour is that when she lived at the Brydon's, she was unable to eat because she didn't like what they were cooking… and that she didn't dare ask for what she really wanted. But here…

- My father lets her choose everything she wants….finished Terry, what does that mean?

- That she's having a baby….

- WHAT????!!!! Yelled Terry surprised

- Your father's fiancée is in the family way, Master Terrence

- No, you're mistaking Marjorie… said Terry hurt

- You didn't notice anything …?

Now that Terry thought about it, Candy was eating for two and she always had those weird cravings! No….but didn't he told the she gained weight? And she didn't want him to go with her tot the doctor's…

- As a matter of fact… he said with a tone he wanted neutral but which had almost a sob in his voice. Thank you Marjorie. That would be all….

- Very well Master Terrence she said getting out

She was a little ashamed to be jealous of Candy and telling Terry the new of her pregnancy. She almost ran from there.

Terry was sitting in an armchair, completely devastated. Candy was having his father's baby? No, that couldn't be true, however… why was his father taking care of her like that? He was satisfying her every desire; that's why he left him with Candy; he knew she wasn't going to go anywhere, that she was going to stay with him because she was having his baby! Damn him! How dare his father make love to his Candy? What about her, his father?!! His father!! That was too disgusting to even imagine! That's why they were getting married… oh my God! He felt like he's been hit by a train that was going very fast. He couldn't stop the wedding now…otherwise his little brother or his little sister was going to be a bastard like him…Candy the mother or his brother or sister? Even in his worse nightmares, he would've never ever imagined that situation to be even possible…! He had to get out of the library to go to the living room join the others. He was going to explode! But he had to get a hold of himself. He got out of the living room and he met the driver who had Candy's vitamin prescription.

- Master Terrence, said the driver

- What do you have there? Asked Terry

- Miss Candy's prescription…

- Give it to me, I'll take it to her…

- Very well. Goodbye Master Terrence

- Goodbye said Terry with a weary tone

He opened the package and he saw the prenatal vitamins….So it was true. Candy was really pregnant with his father's baby! Oh my God! It was like he received a knife in his guts and his heart at the same time. He was so hurt, so sick… it was too late now. All hell is going to break lose! He entered the living room.

- Terry, said Susanna when she saw his long face, are you alright?

He didn't respond. He was too angry to look at Susanna. He looked at Candy with so much contempt. He took the vitamins out …

- The driver just gave me your prescription, he said coldly to Candy, prenatal vitamins?

Candy had become white as a sheet. Terry knew she was pregnant. He probably thought that it was his father's baby… It was too good to be true, that beautiful day had to end badly; first she surprises him being a little too close to Marjorie and now Terry finds out she's in the family way… Come what may! Candy said to herself the she had better stay calm.

- Terry she said with a little voice

- You're pregnant?

- Terry…

- ANSWER ME!!! He yelled, are pregnant with my father's baby???!!!

He was so angry, she didn't recognise those eyes that were looking at her with so much coldness and contempt.

- You're pregnant??!! Yes or No??!! Answer me Candy!!!

Susanna was in seventh heaven, she loved that Terry was angry with Candy. Maybe this was going to convince him that Candy was off limits? Pregnant with Terry's father's baby? That was the icing on the cake!

Richard looked at the scene amused. He looked at his son torturing himself for the love of his life, whom he thought was his mistress… the spectacle was priceless!

Sarah and Louise were looking at the scene a little afraid… Terry was ready to blow up!

- Are you going to answer me??!! Yes or No?

Candy got angry all of a sudden; how dare he come and yelled at her like that in front of everybody?! He was fondling the maid!!!

- I have nothing to say to you when you're in that state, Terry!

- That's why you're eating for two…. Candy, tell me if you're having a baby!!!

- You seem to have all the answers! She yelled, who informed you? Your "maid to order"?!!

- You still haven't answered my question!

- And I won't answer it! I don't have to account myself to you! We broke up remember? Go to your "maid to order" to get your explanations! Said Candy standing up to leave the room

Terry wanted to hold her arm.

- Wait, you're going to answer me…

- Don't touch me! Said Candy angry freeing herself

She walked to the living room's door

- Go touch your "maid to order", I'm sure that's all she's waiting for! Yelled Candy climbing the stairs

Terry followed her.

- Candy, come back here immediately!

- I have no orders to get from you! You ill-mannered lout! Boor! Fondler! Schemer! Maid lover!

She ran to the bedroom and she closed the door behind her. She went to lie down on the bed and started to cry in silence, holding her belly.

Terry went back to the living room and served himself a glass of whisky… Susanna, who was happy about the fight, was looking at Terry worried… he was drinking…. That was not a good sign.

- Father, said Terry after drinking three glasses of whisky in a row, looks like congratulations are in order…

- Terrence…. Said his father

- How was it to have the woman I love for yourself? Did it give a "blow of youth" or something?

- Terrence, you're becoming insulting, said his father…

- Insulting? Insulting? You practically ignored me my whole life… all I ever wanted was your attention… a little love… I was in that damn college and I was acting out, doing impossible stuff to get expelled, and instead of talking to me, all you did was pay the nuns enormous amount of money so they could keep me! The only time I came to you for help, to help me out with Candy, you refused… I sacrificed myself for the woman I love...and now what? She was not good enough for you to help when I asked you, but she's good enough to put in your bed??!!!

Louise decided to take Sarah out of the living room and take her to her bedroom and then go check on Candy.

Terry continued his bashing…

- You ignored me my whole like and now to add insult to injury, you take the woman I love? Why? Father, why?

- Terry, said Susanna, Candy is not that innocent in all this…. And you knew they were engaged…

- Shut up Susanna! Said Terry with rage, if we're here now, it's because of you!

Susanna looked down and had tears coming to her eyes. Terry was very angry. This was all Candy's fault! She was damned to make problems for her!

- Terrence said his father, I'm going to put all you just said on the count that you're upset and I'm going to restrain myself from answering you. Calm down, I will talk to you when you cool down and when you'll be ready to listen …. And you should apologise to your fiancée also…

The duke stood up and left the living room, leaving Terry and Susanna alone. Terry went to get another glass of whisky, and another, and another…. Susanna was looking at him powerless. What could she do? This story with Candy's pregnancy was too much for Terry…Candy's engagement to his father was not real to him… a baby, was real…It was like losing Candy all over again… this was all Candy's fault!

"Damn you Candy!" said Susanna in her head

She tried to talk to Terry, but he didn't answer or when he answered it was to yell at her. The nurse came to get Susanna with Mason to take her to her room, by order of the duke. Terry drank himself to oblivion and fell asleep on the armchair drunk dead. Mason went to get him to take him to his bedroom.

- Mason… said Terry smiling, Mason….he's going to have a baby with my Candy, my Candy! My wife in my heart…, the bloody bastard!

- Master Terrence, said Mason, we have to go to your bedroom, and I'll bring you a tray later on, ok? You'll feel better once you eat something…

- I don't want to eat….I want to eat… I want my Candy… said Terry incoherent…

Mason took him to his bedroom not without a little trouble, and put him on the bed. He fell asleep immediately. Mason will bring him a tray later. After what happened, everybody was going to have dinner in their bedroom. No one wanted to eat in the dining room.

In the staff room, Marjorie's mother was wondering what happened.

- Marjorie, you opened your big mouth again…

- Why are you saying that mum? Asked Marjorie innocently

- Stop it! You still have a thing for the young master and it bothered you that he was ignoring his fiancée and taking care of his father's…

- She's his former girlfriend, mum, said Marjorie sulking

- There we go! You're jealous! What did you do?

- I… I told him that she was in the family way…by his father

- WHAT???!!! You're a bloody monster! My goodness! You put oil on the fire! Everything exploded! Everybody ate in their bedroom…you're going to go on a little permanent holiday at my mother's in the country…

- But mum…

- Not another word! Said her mother yelling, I'm so ashamed of you, it's not enough that you're a slut and that you seduced the young master a few years ago… and now you want to create a conflict with his father and his fiancée?

- But she was with the both of them at the same time!

- That's not our problem! We're here to work not to gossip!

Marjorie was sent to her grandmother's in the country, the same night. She indeed had put oil on the fire and everything was inflaming…

Candy was in her bedroom with Louise having dinner. She was hungry, Little Terry was hungry and she was eating with appetite. Louise also had a tray and she was eating with her.

- Candy, are you ok?

- I'm fine, I'm eating Louise, my baby is hungry

- What a crazy evening…

- That's the least we could say, said Candy

- Did you see how Terry was hurt? I've never seen him like that….

- He thinks his father is the baby's father said Candy sadly, oh my God, what a mess! He was so hurt, Louise…

- What was that about with the "maid to order"?

Candy didn't want to tell Louise that Terry was fondling the maid. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to show him on a bad angle… even if eventually it was going to be known…

- Just my anger said Candy, looking at her plate, oh Louise, he was so hurt, I wish I could've told him the truth…

- Why didn't you?

- He could've call me aside and ask me the question, not yell at me in front of everybody

- He was angry, said Louise, he was probably imagining you with his father, in bed…

- Oh my God, poor Terry… but he's going to apologise first before I talk to him again. He was odious! He disrespected me, his father, his fiancée… everybody!

- He was really really angry

- An hurricane wouldn't have had the same effect as Terry's fury…

- He got drunk…

- He drank? Oh no! Said Candy all sad, he was drunk?

- Dead drunk… he's going to have the mother of all hangovers tomorrow morning…

- And his temper will probably be loathsome…

- Hey, you've got a strawberry shortcake for dessert…

Strawberry shortcake… the dessert that Terry had promised her and her new nickname… she had tears in her eyes. He was so thoughtful with her, and to learn that she was in the family way must have hurt him deep down inside… Oh she wanted to tell him the truth! But he made her angry with his attitude, his wrath, and his contempt.

- Terry promised to have cook make one especially for me for dessert tonight, she said sadly

- While you were out this morning?

- Yes, she nicknamed me "Strawberry shortcake", because I love strawberries so much and I wanted a strawberry ice cream cone… he told me that there was a dessert of the same name and that he was going to ask cook to make me one… Oh Louise he's so nice when he wants to! And I'm crazy in love with him…

Louise stood up and hugged her. Candy cried for a while, and then they continued eating. They finished their meals and then Louise left her to go to her room.

Candy got ready to go to bed, she kneeled like every night to pray and she asked God to solve her situation with Terry in addition to ending the war.


	10. Chapter 10

_**One Moment in Time…**_

_**By Mallory Quinn**_

_**Chapter 10**_

"_**You are my destiny…"**_

The sun, that mysterious and luminous star, with its bright and hot light rise for the bad and the good. The war in Europe continued and the young men continued dying on the battle front. After the storm, the calm and the silence always follow. The hurricane that had hit the Grandchester castle the night before had left and the usual calm after the storm was now there. There was a new maid that had started to work the same morning, replacing the one that had gone suddenly to visit her grandmother in the country, the previous night. Another maid was training her, explaining to her what she had to do.

Candy woke up with a sensation of loss and desolation; she was not in a good mood. But she still got ready. She made the decision not to let her problems ruin her day. The new maid came to ask her what she wanted to eat for breakfast and for dinner. That morning she wanted bacon and eggs with toasted butter, a normal breakfast in fact, with lemon tea… the new maid was older than Marjorie. Candy was happy not to see Marjorie anymore, to see her so close to Terry last night, had hurt her, very much. It hurt more than to see him with Susanna, because with Susanna, she didn't see the chemistry and the closeness she had seen with Marjorie…. There was something between them… she was jealous of the maid! Oh life was so complicate!

Susanna woke up with a bitter taste about last night's events. Terry had been very mean to her and he had been very very hurt to learn that Candy was having a baby with his father. Candy always Candy! He started to drink, because of Candy! And now, he was drinking again because of Candy! Candy was a real bad seed for Terry!

Terry woke up with a terrible headache; the hangover. The rays of sun which were penetrating the by the glass of the window from his bedroom, hit him in the eye. He stood up and saw a tray of food that they had brought the night before, he hadn't touched it, he was knocked out, he couldn't eat anything. He went downstairs to drink some more booze and forget that Candy, the woman he loved, was going to have his father's baby! Alcohol on an empty stomach does not have a good effect on the body; he was drunk early in the morning, before the other came down for breakfast. Susanna saw him and she didn't know what to do. Mason tried to give him something to eat, he ate a little bread, but he didn't stop drinking. He was in the living room and he was drinking.

Candy went downstairs to sit at the dining room table. She found the duke, Susanna and Louise. Sarah was having lessons with a teacher in one of the living rooms.

- Good morning, said Candy smiling

- Good morning, said the duke smiling

- Well, if it isn't Little Mary Sunshine! Said Susanna ironically, you're proud of yourself?

- Susanna, said Candy what are you talking about?

- Don't play innocent with me, said Susanna, Terry is drinking again because of your bombshell last night! You couldn't find another man? His father, Candy…?

- What do you mean by he's drinking again? He was drinking before? Asked Candy

- Yes, ever since you broke up, he couldn't stop drinking; his career was even starting to suffer. Then he got Sarah's letter telling him to come to his father's engagement party… he stopped drinking he wanted to know who was the young woman his father was marrying… it gave him something to do, so he stopped drinking… only to get here and find out that it was you! The new fiancée, the cause of all his problems! I told him not to get close to you, but he wouldn't listen to me! You're Candy, the woman he loves; you don't have a mean bone in your body! But you slept with his father and you got pregnant! His future stepmummy! This is all your fault!

The others were listening without saying a word. Candy had become pale. Terry was drinking because he wasn't with her? Oh no, he had asked her to stay with him, to help her find a solution. Why didn't she listen to him? If she had stayed, he wouldn't have turned to the bottle and they would be expecting their baby together.

- I didn't know Susanna, I'm sorry, said Candy sadly

- "Sorry" doesn't cut it! Said Susanna angry…

- Susanna, I left you the man I loved because your mother was pressuring him to marry you. I didn't want to leave him… I had come to stay with him forever… he begged me not to go… but I thought I made the right decision for everybody…

Susanna didn't respond. If Candy had listened to Terry, she would be his wife right now and pregnant with their child…

- I even changed continent, continued Candy

- Destiny doesn't seem to want to separate you, said the duke who had remained silent…Candy can you help Terrence? I would be very grateful to you if you do…

Candy who was eating nodded with her head.

- Richard, I will do everything I can, don't worry

- Yes Candy, go save Terry! Said Susanna ironically

- You should've told us that he's had alcohol problems, Susanna said the duke

- What difference it would've made? Asked Susanna

- I could've chosen the way to break the news to him, said Candy

Susanna didn't say anything and looked down. She didn't know what to say aside from blaming Candy. This last one finished her meal and decided to go take care of Terry. Louise stayed with Susanna, who despite the fact that Terry wasn't taking care of her, had the whole staff to her service.

Candy went to the living room where Terry was, drunk, with the same clothes as last nights. He was reeking alcohol… the smell reminded her the night he found himself in her room by mistake, drunk and hurt… her reflex was to help him, she couldn't abandon him…She approached him slowly… he was with Mason and he was telling him he wanted Candy.

- Where is she, Mason? I want my wife… my Candy… she's mine, you hear me? Candy! Candy!

Candy felt so sad. The news of her pregnancy made him like that because he thought the baby was his father's… if only she knew, she would've gone to Scotland earlier or she would've told him the truth…

- Yes, Terry, I'm here, she said softly

- Candy? Is that you? Is… it really…you?

- Yes…

- Where were you? I …I was calling you…

- I'm here now, said Candy

- Oh Candy! He said hugging her, Candy you're here, you're mine! Candy…

Candy was crying in silence. Oh my God! What a mess! She had to take Terry to his bedroom to sober him up… But to be in Terry's arm, even a drunken Terry, was a delight for her and for him. Susanna was looking at the scene powerless, like in a dream…. Candy and Terry… they will always love each other… But Terry was her fiancé! The duke and Louise were also looking at the scene sadly.

Candy managed to convince Terry to go to his bedroom.

- Terry, we have to go to your bedroom…

- In my bedroom, he said smiling, with you…, my wife? Ok… let's go get lucky in the bedroom…

They went to Terry's bedroom with Mason who was helping them.

- Mason, said Candy we have to take him in the bathroom put on under cold water of the shower…

- Ok, Miss, said Mason

They managed to take Terry under the cold shower with all his clothes on… he screamed a little but didn't protest to much, he let the cold water fall on him for a long minutes…. When he was better, they brought him a tray and he ate in silence. He didn't dare look at her, he was still disgusted by her… she was going to have his father's baby, his father's! That was the ultimate betrayal for him… But she came to help him, she sobered him up, and something inside him stopped him from continuing drinking. She went back to her bedroom, when she saw he was fine and she let Mason take over. Terry didn't want to see anyone aside from the staff who brought him food and non-alcoholic drinks. Susanna was devastated; Terry didn't want to see her either. Candy didn't try to see him; she knew he felt betrayed deep down inside. She continued her days in the calm, but the cloud of sadness was still on the Grandchester castle.

Candy was sitting in the living room later on, when Susanna arrived with her nurse. Candy was reading a book with Louise. She was trying to be happy, but she couldn't stop thinking about Terry. Candy had a sigh when she saw Susanna come into the living room.

- Candy! Said Susanna, Terry won't see me…

- He doesn't want to see anyone, Susanna. Nothing personnel, said Candy

- You didn't try, didn't you? Otherwise he would've seen you, the love of his life!

- Susanna, I'm pregnant, I don't need all this stress…

- I sorry I'm disturbing the future duchess of Grandchester!

Candy had had enough with Susanna's sarcasm.

- Susanna, you saved Terry's life, thank you. You mother pressured him to be with you, and I left. But that didn't make him fall in love with you… I'm sorry, if I'm the one he loves and not you…But you're going to stop with your sarcastic remarks, otherwise, I'm going to make arrangements for you to leave this castle!

Candy stoop up and left to Louise and Susanna's astonishment.

- Susanna, said Louise, you have to stop blaming Candy for everything…

- But…

- You saved Terry's life, you lost your leg, but it's difficult to feel any sympathy for you when you so unpleasant…

- But… I love Terry

- And he loves Candy… you knew what you were getting yourself into, when Candy left and so you can be free… did you think about what she was feeling? What it took for her to leave the man she loved with all her heart and all her strengths?

- But I love Terry so much…

- When we were in school, a lot of girls liked Terry, Susanna, he could've had any girl, but he only wanted Candy. Eliza, the one who separated them, was crazy about Terry and she hated Candy; she would've given anything to have Terry… They've been in love since school, since their first meeting… You thought you brought Terry here to get is mind of Candy, but you brought him back to her… the duke is right, destiny seem to want to put them together…

- But she's engaged to the duke and she's having his baby… Terry will never forgive her for that!!!

- Are you sure about that? He's crazy in love with her; the Bible says; "…love forgives everything, excuses everything…" He's going to be angry for a while, but he's going to forgive her, you can take that to the bank… Otherwise, you would've been on the boat going back to America already…

- What are you trying to tell me Louise, that I have to leave them alone?

- You have to let Terry solve this thing with Candy… otherwise you'll have a lifeless empty shell with you, Susanna…

- I'm his fiancée!! She's engaged to his father!!! I don't understand the duke's reaction…He doesn't even look upset by the events…

- He knows his son is in love with Candy and that she still loves his son…he's letting them sort out their feelings…

- How could she have been with his father?

Louise knew that Candy had only been with Terry, but she couldn't betray her friend's confidence.

- She was hurt by their break up and your engagement…. The duke consoled her… they have deep feelings for each other… Candy still loves Terry, she will love him forever. She subtracted herself from your equation to make things easy for you, she didn't know she would made things more difficult otherwise she would've stayed with Terry, like he wanted to and that baby would've been theirs… so Susanna, I beg you, stop blaming Candy. In her condition, she needs calm. The Terry matter had upset her enough as it is… and she's not joking; her desires are orders in this castle, she could throw you out of here…

Susanna didn't respond. She was sulking some more! She asked her nurse to take her back to her bedroom and she stayed there all day.

A lot of days passed before everybody was reunited at the table for the meals; breakfast, lunch or dinner.

Candy was sad not to see Terry anymore. She wanted to see him, but she said to herself he probably won't want to se her.

_Between love and hate!  
Borders slowly dissolve and somewhere down the line you forget about love and hate.  
The doors are locked,  
try to get in,  
the inner evil always will win,  
my tools with me,  
a simple plan,  
can't understand you'd used the man  
no suffering with my tongue inside,  
a torture with a slow decay in the night,  
electrified, just fade away,  
nobody ever gets in my way  
when will we be together, side by side...  
time to start the feeding  
it still bites, bites you and me  
Beyond my destiny,  
beyond, now suffering,  
beyond my destiny  
too far, but my love is real  
I'm trying not to get out of bed,  
depression, someone tell me whether I'm dead  
How dare you cross this line?  
I always dared you, but I know you're mine  
no one can see you , no one will know,  
sinking to an all-time..., all time low  
I'm crucified, and days gone by  
when damage has been done, another life…_

Terry was in his bedroom down in the damps. Candy his Candy was pregnant with his father's child! She didn't answer him, but she didn't deny it either… Oh my God… how could she have done this? Before it was just rumours, he had given her the benefit of the doubt…only to be hurt deep down inside! It had been days, but the pain was still there…. He's not going to change the situation, he had to get used to it… Candy… his father… he decided to finally come out of his room. He went to see Susanna in her bedroom.

- Terry she said when she saw him

- Hello Susanna, he said softly, how are you?

- I'm fine, what about you?

- I'm not drinking anymore, ever since…

- …Candy took care of you? Said Susanna sadly

- Yes…

- You're still angry with her?

- She betrayed me, Susanna

- Terry, you weren't together then… you were with me…

- You don't understand Susanna… Candy is my wife in my heart, she betrayed our love…

- But I love you, Terry; I love you so much…

- I know Susanna, that's why I'm here… I wanted to apologise for my behaviour

- You were upset…

- You saved my life Susanna, without you, I wouldn't be here.

He approached her, crouched and to Susanna's big surprise, he took her lips in a passionate kiss. It was the first time that Terry was kissing her, it was wonderful and she was in seventh heaven! She put her arms around his neck and savoured the kiss.

Terry wanted to hurt Candy; he was using Susanna to do it. He was going to marry her, so why not? He finally stopped and Susanna was smiling at him with so much love.

- Oh Terry, she said, I want you now….

- Susanna, I'd rather wait for our wedding night…I'm a gentleman…

He had made love to Candy, and it was the most beautiful in the world for him. He was in no hurry….to do it with Susanna.

- Oh, said Susanna, euh… ok….but Candy did it with your father and she's having his baby!

She wanted to remind him every chance she had, that Candy was pregnant with is father's child.

- You want me to act like my father? He abandoned my mother…

- Maybe not on that point, but he did get two women pregnant out of wedlock…

- You want me to make you a baby out of wedlock?

- That wouldn't be a bad thing… to have a child of our own…

- I'm not in a hurry Susanna; we're going to have all our time to have babies when we're going to be married…

- Ok, said Susanna against her will, your dear Candy didn't hesitate to give herself to your father, and now she's going to have a baby that could've been yours…

- …if she hadn't sacrificed herself for you? Said Terry

She had said that to put salt in his wounds again. That was mean. Terry felt the pain, but he didn't say anything.

- I love you, Terry, and want us to be together…she said

Despite everything that had happened, all his anger, he didn't want to do anything impulsive… because he was angry with Candy…

- I want to wait for our wedding night…

- Very well Terry, she said against her will

- Let's go downstairs, ok? It's a beautiful day…

- Ok, said Susanna smiling, let's go…

They went downstairs together, for breakfast. They found Candy sitting at the table with Louise.

- Terrence, said his father, what a nice surprise!

- Dad, said Terry, I would like to apologise for my behaviour and everything I said to you and to your fiancée …. I behaved like a lout and it won't happen again…

- That's ok, Terry said his father, let's forget about it.

Candy didn't say a word. She continued eating in silence. Terry was looking at everybody except at her. He ignored her completely. He was giving all his attention to Susanna and this last one was on cloud nine. Candy was hurt, but she couldn't say anything. Terry was sending her a message and she was hurt, very hurt.

- Candy, said the duke, are going shopping for the baby's room today?

- Yes, Richard, but I don't know what color to chose, blue or pink…

- Why not yellow, a neutral colour. We could had the blue or the pink later said Louise

- Good idea Louise said Candy

- Have fun, Candy said the duke

- I intend to…! Said Candy

- And in the evening, you can choose the baby's wardrobe; I'm going to call a few boutiques for baby clothes…

- Thank you Richard for everything said Candy smiling

- I have to go… bye Candy, he said kissing on the forehead, bye everybody

- Bye Richard, said Candy

Terry was watching the scene without saying a word. Susanna was pleased. Terry turned to her when the duke left and he said;

- You want to spend the day with me Susanna? We could go for a walk; I want you to forgive me for neglecting you ever since we arrived here…

- Oh Terry, thank you honey, said Susanna smiling

Candy was devastated but she didn't show it at all.

- Let's go Louise; we have a lot of baby boutiques to see before we make our decision…

- Yes, said Louise, let's go get the furniture for the bedroom of the of the future duke of Grandchester joked Louise

- Future duke? He's third in the line I think… And it could be a girl, said Candy standing up to leave the table…

- Or there's two of them, who knows? Said Louise following her… have you though about names already?

- Richard and I haven't talked about it yet…

They continued talking until they were out of sight. Terry and Susanna were alone and they went to get a car to go in town together.

In the evening, the baby clothes arrived when everybody was in the living room. Terry had the impression they were sticking a knife in is heart. Candy and Louise chose the baby clothes, the duke and Sarah also chose some outfits they thought were pretty. Terry was sitting next to Susanna and was looking at the scene like in a dream. Susanna was too happy just with the fact that Terry wasn't speaking to Candy. Maybe she knew he was using her to make Candy jealous, but she didn't care. Terry was taking care of her, he was kissing her and she was the happiest woman on the planet.

The first time Candy saw Terry kissing Susanna, she was devastated. They were in the living room, Terry was talking to Susanna whispering in her ear and she burst out laughing, everybody turned around to see why she was laughing and Terry chose that moment to kiss her on the lips. Candy felt like they were ripping her heart out…. She didn't show any emotions, but once in her room, she was crying in silence. That's what was going to happen after the decision she had made in New York, she had even left America to be far away from all that. Why did he had to come to England? Louise came to see her, because she knew she was hurt.

- Candy, are you ok?

- He kissed her, Louise…

- They are engaged…

- I know but… do you think he has feelings for her now? Do you think he doesn't love me anymore?

- Candy, he will always love you, but he's engaged to her and he thinks you're having a baby with his father….

- He did that to hurt me, I'm sure of it, and he succeeded she said with tears in her eyes

Louise hugged her. Candy didn't sleep that night…

Days and weeks passed and Candy was even starting to get used to Terry's indifference. One morning, when they were all having breakfast, one of the maid brought some letters to Candy from her friends, that arrived at the Brydon's and Lady Brydon them had forwarded to the Grandchester castle.

- I've got mail said Candy smiling

- From your friends? Asked the duke

- Yes, said Candy smiling

- That's good, said the duke you could write them before you live for Scotland and give them the address. Ok, I have to go. See you tonight…

He kissed Candy on the cheek and he left. Candy started to read the letters one by one. She was smiling, she finally opened the most recent one, and after reading a few lines, she became pale of a sudden.

- Oh my God! Oh no! She yelled upset

- Candy, said Louise, what's going on?

As a response, Candy gave her the letter and left the table to go cry outside in the gazebo. Terry was wondering what was going on.

- Louise, what is it? Asked Terry

- Wait, Terry, I'm not there yet….

She continued reading and she also stopped a little pale. Terry saw her reaction.

- Louise? What's going on?

- Oh my God! Alistair Cornwell died at war…

- What? Said Terry, are you sure?

- You can read it… said Louise

Terry took the letter and read it. Susanna was looking at them, clueless. Who the hell was Alistair Cornwell?

- Terry? She asked

- Alistair is Candy's cousin, she must be devastated…

- She's fine… said Susanna

- She just learned that one of her best friend has died, Susanna she's not fine and in her condition… I'm going to go see how she's doing…

Susanna was hurt; Terry was worried about Candy's "condition" now! What about all the indifference?

- Louise can do it, said Susanna

- Louise didn't know him as well as I did. I'm sorry Susanna; I'm going to see if Candy is fine…

He stood up and went to look for Candy before Susanna could reply.

- Terry, wait! Said Susanna

She looked at Louise; this last one had a mocking smile.

- You don't have to look so happy! Said Susanna

- Susanna, what are you saying? Said Louise playing innocent

- He's been ignoring her for weeks, and now all of a sudden he wants to console her?

- It's like something always bring them together, said Louise

- Stop it Louise! He's with me now… he's never been so caring…

- So, you have nothing to worry about then, said Louise leaving the table

Terry looked for Candy in her bedroom first, she wasn't there. He went outside in the garden and he saw her in the gazebo crying; he approached her.

- Candy, he said softly

She was startled and she was surprised to see Terry. She stood up and ran into his arms.

- Terry, oh Terry she said crying, it's awful! Stear…

- I know, I saw the letter, I'm so sorry Candy

- It's not fair! He was so young! He had his whole life in front of him! When will this awful war stop? He was so nice…he invented a little music box he called Candy's box of happiness when I was leaving for New York, I showed it to you, remember?

- Yes…

- He took me to the train station… he was probably waiting for his own train… it was the last time I saw him…

Candy burst into tears and she cried for a long time. Terry remembered how Stear was happy to fix his father's old plane in Scotland. He died doing what he loved; piloting a plane. Terry took Candy on a bench in the gazebo.

- He was a good guy, I was in his class, said Terry

Candy was still in Terry's arms; her belly was against Terry's. Little Terry chose that moment to move, visibly for the first time! Terry felt something moving; the baby! He was startled, he should've been angry, but he was invaded by a tipsy sensation very intense. Candy also felt the baby move. He had to choose the only time Terry was with her, after weeks of ignorance, to show is presence! It was like he knew his mom and dad were together and he was saying "hi". Terry looked at Candy and she looked at him with so much love. She let go of him a little, she took his hand and put it on her belly. The baby moved again, a little more this time. Terry was moved, he looked at Candy and they burst out laughing. All the walls, all the ignorance had vanished just with the baby moving. He was right on cue to reconcile his parents. He didn't like the tension between his mother and father and he took care of it!

- It's an incredible sensation, said Terry moved to tears

- It's the first time he moves visibly, said Candy moved, and I'm happy it happened with you here…

Wouldn't she want it to be with his father? But it was not the moment to ruin the bond and the chemistry they had between them at that moment. He took her in his arms again and they stayed like that, curled up against each other for a long time, savouring the mutual pleasure to have shared that intimate moment and the joy of being in each other's arms.

…_and still we are together, side by side  
I can even taste the bleeding,  
it still shines, shines on you and me  
you will never give up  
you will never give in  
give back my ticket  
another ride begins_


	11. Chapter 11

**_One Moment in Time…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 11_**

_"**Wings of hope"**_

Susanna was looking out the window and she saw Candy and Terry holding each other in the gazebo. Her heart hurt. Candy and Terry… ever since Terry and her had arrived in England, she was afraid Terry was going to live her for Candy, despite de fact that she had his father's baby in her belly. All Candy had to do is be sad and upset, and Terry forgets everything and runs to console her. Now they were in each other's arms and he was touching her belly! My God, that Candy was a real enchantress!

Louise was passing by and she saw Susanna who was looking out the window of the dining room.

- Susanna, have you seen Candy? Asked Louise

- She's in my fiancé's arms! Said Susanna bitter

- Oh… he's probably consoling her…

- By touching her belly?

- He's touching her belly? Said Louise surprised, oh… well we don't know what they're saying to each other… we can't assume…

- He's not yelling at her, that much I know…

- Susanna, he went to console her, he's not going to yell at her…

- She's been in his arms for some time, now…

- Are you timing them? Susanna, why don't you go rest in your bedroom?

- What does she have more than me? Said Susanna sadly

- Susanna, let's go to your bedroom, said Louise

She called Mason to carry Susanna in her bedroom. This last one was crying in silence. Louise shook her head… the situation was very complicated.,..

Meanwhile, in the gazebo, Candy and Terry were still in each other's arms, they didn't feel like letting go of each other. They weren't say anything; they were only holding each other and savouring the effect it had on them. Candy fell asleep in Terry's arms, so did he. They stayed like that for a long while. They finally woke up. The baby had moved again.

- Terry, said Candy

- Yes…

- We fell asleep

- The baby woke us up

- Susanna must me upset you stayed with me for so long…

- I'll take care of Susanna, don't worry

- I'm going to go in my bedroom to lye down a little

Terry put his hand on the belly again and he felt a kick from Little Terry.

- Whoa! My little brother is going to be a football player he said laughing

- Maybe it's a girl…

- Well it's the same thing, if she's a tomboy like her mother…

- I'm sorry about the baby, Terry, I wished I had told you myself, forgive me…

- Marjorie is "visiting" her grandmother

- She was jealous, wasn't she? That her young master was interested in his father's fiancée …

- Nothing happened with Marjorie Candy, at least not now… it's in the past

- You were touching her face…

- It was to get information… it was bad… I'm sorry

- You're free to do whatever you want…

- Candy… he said

She was jealous. He was happy, but now it was like she wanted to play indifferent.

- I'm sorry for my behaviour, the booze… and thank you for sobering me up, even if I didn't show it, I'm grateful. I'm sorry for sulking and for Susanna…

- She's your fiancée Terry said Candy softly

- You know what I mean…

- Yes, she said with a little voice, thank you.

- I'm walking you to your bedroom

- Ok…

They went back together to Candy's bedroom. Terry got in to make sure she was fine.

- Are you ok, Candy?

- Yes, thank you… thank you for everything…

- Have courage, that's life. Some people are being born and others are dying…

- I know… like Anthony, said Candy with tears in her eyes…

Terry's heart became tight when he heard Anthony's name again…

"Anthony is dead, you idiot!" he said in his head

- See you later Candy said Terry

- See you later…

Terry got out of the room to see Susanna in her bedroom and he found her sulking and crying.

- Susanna…

- Terry, you remembered me? She asked ironically

- I was consoling her…

- You were touching her belly…

- The baby moved, for the first time…

- Oh… of course! What was I thinking?! How silly of me! The baby moved!!!! The baby she's going to have because she slept with your father, moved! And you've had the privilege of feeling him move… before his father, your father! Congratulations! The baby she's having because she slept with your father… brought you closer! Said Susanna ironically

- Susanna…

- I don't understand… Candy can't do no wrong? What ever she does, you always seem to forgive her! Oh… I almost forgot, she's the woman you love! Your wife in your heart! You should've seen how you hang on to her like a life buoy when you were drunk… I can never win with Candy… I saved your life…what do I get? She sleeps with your father, gets pregnant and she still has all your attention!

- Susanna, please. Leave Candy alone! The baby she's going to have is my little brother or my little sister… I would be link to that baby forever…

- And to Candy too, right? As the mother of your sibling… she is linked to your family forever! So, that means we'll never get rid of her?

- Susanna…

- Ok, I'm stopping…

Susanna had an exasperated sigh. Candy always Candy!

- I'm here for you, am I not? He said pulling her to kiss her

He kissed her passionately… in reality, he wanted to kiss Candy… but Susanna would do for the moment. Susanna shut up and savoured Terry's kiss.

Later, in her bedroom, Candy was talking to Louise.

- Candy…I'm sorry about Alistair, said Louise

- Thank you

- At the May festival in college, Eliza made him danced with me…

- Really?

- Yes, he was charming…

- Yes, it's a pity he died…I miss him so much

- With Terry, he came to console you, the tension is gone…

- Yes… he came to console me and Little Terry moved!

- Little Terry moved?

- Yes, visibly for the first time!

- Well, looks like Little Terry knew how to choose his moment to make an entrance… he said "hi"…

- Isn't it funny, it's like he chose the moment I was with Terry?

- His daddy… said Louise smiling, Susanna saw you. She was kind of upset to see Terry's hand on your belly

- Oh… said Candy a little sad… it wasn't intentional…

- Candy, you don't need to justify yourself to me…

- But Susanna is going to think that I did it on purpose…

- Susanna thinks you're responsible for this senseless war, said Louise laughing

Candy burst out laughing too. She was feeling a lot better ever since she'd made peace with Terry. She was going to live him to go to Scotland and have her baby… her belly was barely showing, she could only see it when she was undressed; under her dresses, it didn't show, unless you touched the belly.

The castle was back to normal. The atmosphere was more serene. The duke had a party with some of his friends. A lot of his acquaintances came. Among them, a theatre producer. Terry and Susanna were actors; they spent a lot of time talking to him. His name was Andrew Newton.

- Susanna, it's a pity, you should try to put a prosthesis on and go back on stage

- I'm afraid…

- That's ridiculous, said Andrew, the world is killing it self at the war… a lot of young soldiers come back amputated, and young nurses and doctors… there's no shame in wearing a prosthesis today…

- It's true Susanna, said Terry, you're an excellent actress… you should try…

- You think so, Terry?

- Yes, I think so; I would like to play Romeo with you on stage as Juliet…

- Oh Terry, it's the most beautiful compliment you've ever made me… ok, I'm going to try, I'm going to put a prosthesis on…

- Great! said Terry with a smile

He had sigh of relief. If Susanna could walk again, it would be a weight off his heart.

Candy was with the duke a little on the side, it was like she was avoiding Terry during the evening, but it was not the case, she was simply playing the role of the perfect mistress of the house. After dinner, while the guests were having tea, Candy was outside in the gazebo to get some fresh air. She was breathing the fresh air, despite the war in the air…. She was praying everyday for this war to be over. What a waste for all those poor people…

- Candy?

- Terry…

- Are you ok? The baby?

- The baby is fine. I just needed some fresh air…I'm a little nauseous that's all

- The smell of cigars? Guessed Terry

- I can't stand it, and it's not good for me to breathe it because of the baby…

- You're right… you convinced me to stop smoking…

- I was a little bossy, she said smiling

- I needed that… I was a snotty nosed kid… You changed me Candy…

- I'm happy I had a positive influence on you…

- I still have the harmonica you gave me…

- Really? I'm glad…

- Are you thinking about your friends?

- Yes, I still haven't told them that I'm staying in England…

- It's because of the baby, right?

- I don't know what to tell them…

- Why not the truth?

- That I'm engaged to the duke of Grandchester, your father and that I'm having a baby? I don't think so…

- You'll have to tell them one day, said Terry smiling

- Maybe if I wish it hard enough everything is going fix itself? She joked

- Well, don't hold your breath!

They burst out laughing. They were looking at each other in the eyes, she so wanted to tell him how much she love him! He was looking at her in the eyes, he wanted to tell her that he didn't care if she was carrying the devil's spawn, he would take her back in an instant! He wanted to open his mouth when he heard;

- Terry!

It was Susanna.

- Terry, she said, you left me…. I also wanted to get some fresh air…

Candy decided to go back inside.

- I think I'm going to go back inside, she said

She went back inside and she crossed Susanna on her way. Susanna arrived near Terry.

- You wanted to be alone with her… said Susanna upset

- Susanna, please, not tonight. Could we not argue?

- Every time I turned around, she's there with you alone…

- She came out to get some fresh air; the smoke of cigars is not good for the baby…

- Oh now, it's your new excuse… the baby… you touch her belly, it was for the baby… you'll think it's your baby, for God's sake! It's your father's baby! She slept with your father!

- Susanna…you keep throwing it in my face, at every occasion you get, how do you want me to forget it?

- I have to. You seem to forget everything as soon as you see her little innocent face…I know you're in love with her, but Terry… wake up and smell the coffee! She betrayed you with your father!

- We weren't together…we were broken up… she was free to do whatever she wanted…

- I can't believe you're making excuses for her!

- Susanna, now, that's enough! Leave Candy alone!

- Ok, she said against her will

She was sulking. Terry will always defend Candy whatever the crime she committed! They stayed a little bit outside and then they went back to the party. The guests were starting to leave. Andrew Newton insisted for Susanna to put a prosthesis on and go back on stage.

- It would be my pleasure to have you Miss Marlowe, said Andrew

- Thank you very much, Mr. Newton, said Susanna smiling

Later in her bedroom, Terry told her that Andrew had a thing for her…

- I don't think so, Terry said Susanna

- He's insisting for you to wear a prosthesis…

- It's to help me, that's all… Terry, are you jealous?

- Not the least of the world! Said Terry without realising that Susanna was hurt

"_If it were Candy, he would be green with jealousy!" Said Susanna in her head upset._

- Good night Susanna

- Good night Terry

He kissed her on the forehead and he got out of her room. Susanna was disappointed; she was expecting a kiss on the lips…

The following days, Susanna went to see a specialist and she was able to walk almost right away. Terry felt relieved to the highest point! She came back walking with a cane. Terry was in seventh heaven and Candy too.

- Susanna, said Louise, congratulations!

- Yes, said the duke, congratulations!

- Thank you, said Susanna smiling

- Susanna, said Candy sincerely, I'm very happy for you…

- Thank you said Susanna who was very very happy, you don't know how it feels… we take walking for granted until something happens and you can't do it anymore… the sensation and the joy I'm feeling for walking again, is priceless. I'm so happy!!

She jumped into Terry's arms and kissed him on the lips. He let her do it. Candy was looking at the carpet. She was feeling bad. The duke and Louise were smiling. Sarah arrived and she saw Susanna standing in Terry's arms.

- Oh my God, Susanna! You're walking! That's wonderful!

Susanna let go of Terry and Sarah jumped to her neck. Everybody was happy that evening. They had a little party for Susanna.

- Do you think I can go back on stage, Terry? Asked Susanna

- Of course…

- What about the accent?

- You're an actress, Susanna; you shouldn't have any problems imitating the British accent …

- Andrew is coming to get me tomorrow for an audition, I'm so nervous; you're going to help me learn my role, Terry?

- Of course…

- Let's go to my bedroom now…

- Ok, said Terry

They left the others and went to Susanna's bedroom. Terry helped her with her lines almost all night long. Terry was falling asleep.

- I'm tired Susanna, can I lye down for a little while…?

- Of course, Terry, said Susanna smiling…

Terry lay down on the bed for a few minutes. But when he woke up, it was morning. He saw Susanna on his chest. He got out of the bed and went to his bedroom.

In the morning, Susanna was in a very good mood. She was all smiley!

- She's a happy camper, said Candy to Louise

- Maybe she got lucky last night with Terry… joked Louise

- Louise, that's not funny! Said Candy whispering

- She's got her audition; she's got to be nervous, said Louise…

Susanna who wanted to make Candy jealous, said out loud.

- Terry, honey, you forgot your book when you left to go get ready this morning…

Terry was a little embarrassed. But he didn't show it.

- Thank you, Susanna said Terry

Candy felt a little bad. Terry had spend the night in Susanna's room? He was helping her with her lines… or where they doing something else? But why was that bothering her? Terry was with Susanna. Any illusion she could've had on the two of them went up in smoke every time Susanna was showing her that she was Terry's fiancée; by kissing him in front of everybody, then by showing her that Terry spent the night in her room.

Candy said to herself that she was going to Scotland anyway, so Terry and his fiancée, she won't have to see them anymore.

- Good luck, Susanna, said Richard

- Thank you, said Susanna smiling

Nothing seemed to be able to ruin her day. She was very happy, maybe she managed to have Terry after all? But why was that of any interest for her? Because she still loved Terry and ever since Susanna was walking, he was taking more care of her. But what was that about…? Let the afternoon come fast; she's going to be on the train with Louise on their way to Scotland.

Andrew Newton came to get Terry and Susanna for the audition. They left for the theatre. The duke had taken the day off to take Candy to the train station. Candy left with Louise and Sarah. They castle in Scotland had employees waiting for them; everything is going to be fine. So Candy left London for Scotland without seeing Terry or even said goodbye to him. She wanted to tell him that it was her last day, but… she realised that she was counting on him too much and when he took care of Susanna, she felt left out. So, she didn't tell him anything and she had asked the duke not to mention the trip to Scotland in front of Terry and Susanna. She was going to have her baby, the further away from Terry she was, the better. She had gone to see the doctor one last time before her trip. Doctor told her everything was fine, she could go to Scotland. But since she was almost due, she shouldn't get herself tired. She had wrote her friends the week before to tell them the she was staying in England a little longer without telling them about the engagement to the duke or Terry.

In the train that was taking her to Scotland, Candy was thinking about the summer holidays when she was in St. Paul College with Terry. It was on of the most beautiful holidays of her life. To be with Terry everyday, was wonderful. This time, she was going to live in the castle, and she was going to see all those places where she had so much fun. The lake where they shared their first kiss… she was happy her baby was going to be born where their love had bloomed… the fruit of their love, was going to be born where their love was born…

She wiped a tear of sadness. Terry… she loved him so much.

Meanwhile in America, Annie and Archie were surprise not to have any news from Candy.

- Archie, do you have any news from Candy? Asked Annie

- No, said Archie, she should've received our letters by now with the news about Stear

- Why isn't she back yet? Wasn't her contract just for a few months?

- Yes, that's what she said, said Archie, but maybe she's having fun in England…

A maid got in with the mail for the day and put it on the table. Archie went to see and he found a letter from Candy.

- Speak of the devil… said Archie

- A letter from Candy? Said Annie smiling

- Yes, wait, I'm going to read it, out loud

My dear Archie,

I'm sorry for not writing you sooner, but I was a little upset with the news of the death of our poor Stear. I still can't believe we won't see him anymore. I'm really in a lot of grief.

Otherwise, everything is fine, despite the war. I'm going to stay here a little longer, a few more months. I'm going to spend the summer vacation in Scotland like when we were in college. I will come back to America in the fall. I miss you all and I love you…

Till next time,

Love,

Candy

P.S. I'm going to write you from Scotland to give you the address.

- There, said Archie, she's coming back in the fall…

- Oh I feel better, said Annie, I'm going to find my letter as soon as I go back home

- Probably

- It's so sad our group got dismantled; Stear is gone, Patty left, Candy left… there's only the two of us…

- Yes, that's life… we were all in school and now…

- There's only Neil and Eliza… aren't we lucky?

- Yes, lucky to have only our snotty nosed friends for company

- It's not fair, Stear was so young… said Annie with tears in her eyes

- I know… I'm the last musketeer, the last man standing said Archie sadly

Albert had his memory back and was revealed to be the great uncle William to his nephew's big surprise…. Albert got in…

- So, how's the happy couple?

- Fine said Archie, we've got news from Candy

- Really? Said Albert interested

- Yes, said Annie, she's staying in Europe a little longer. She's going to Scotland…

- Scotland? Said Albert

- Yes… she's coming back in the fall said Archie

- Oh, said Albert sadly

- You still haven't told her that you're the great Uncle William?

- No, said Albert, I wanted to tell her in person…

- Well you'll tell her in the fall said Annie smiling

- Yes, in the fall said Albert with a sad look

He missed Candy so much. He wanted to see her. But… she will be back in the fall. Patience


	12. Chapter 12

**_One moment in Time…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 12_**

_"**It was summer…"**_

The castle in Scotland was as nice as she remembered it. The grass was green and the sky was blue… the castle, she remembered the castle. At that time, she never would've thought she was going to live there one day. The staff took care of their luggage and asked them if they wanted to eat. The duke had given the order to satisfy Candy's every desire. Sarah went to the stables to see the horses. Candy was a little tired by the trip and she decided to go and rest in the bedroom with Louise.

- Candy, are you ok?

- I'm fine; I just have a lot of memories…

- Terry…

- Yes… oh I miss him so much! But can't get used to being with him…

- You can't help it, and him either for that matter… despite the fact that he thought that you were with his father, and you're having a baby, he didn't hesitate for a second to console you when you learned Stear's news…

- And Little Terry chose that moment to show is presence for the first time…Louise, that moment was so intense… I wanted to tell him that it was his baby… but I didn't want to spoil the moment…

- Get some rest, Candy, you need to be calm, not to worry

- Thank you Louise

She lay down, but she couldn't stop thinking about Terry. Why did he have to come to England? To torment her?

Terry went back to the castle after spending the whole day in the theatre in the centre of London with Susanna and Andrew Newton. They went back to the castle late and they found the duke was already in bed. Terry went to his bedroom but he felt like seeing Candy. He missed her during the day, but he had to take care of Susanna, he had to make sure she won't have any problems to go back on stage. He wanted to feel less guilty to have been saved by Susanna. He will see her in the morning at breakfast. He spent the night dreaming about Candy. He had that dream with the two children playing again, but he didn't see the mother's face. He could only see that she had blond hair…

Susanna was in her room on cloud nine, not only because she was back on stage for the audition, but also because she had Terry's attention for the whole day, without any interruption from Candy. You have to say that Candy wasn't there to interrupt them. And she had spent a very nice Candy-free day. She was very happy.

The next morning, Terry came down for breakfast with Susanna and they found the duke alone… Terry thought that Candy would come down later with Louise. They started eating and were talking about the night before.

- How was your evening last night? Asked the duke

- Fine, said Susanna smiling, it was great to be on stage again…

- I can see, said the duke, I've never seen you so happy

- I am happy your grace, said Susanna

They continued eating, and Terry who was still expecting Candy, didn't see her come down, and Louise too for that matter.

- Dad, said Terry, is Candy sick? Why isn't she coming down? Didn't she have a doctor's appointment today?

The duke looked at his son. He had a very good memory with Candy's appointments. Candy changed her appointment to go to Scotland a day earlier.

- Terry, she rescheduled her appointment for yesterday instead of today…

- Really? Why?

- Because of her trip to Scotland

- So, she's leaving later in the day…is she packing her bags?

- Not exactly, said the duke

- What do you mean then? Asked Terry getting impatient

- She…

- She what??!!!

- Terry, let him speak, said Susanna

- Where's Candy?!! Asked Terry

- She left for Scotland yesterday…

- WHAT???!!! Yelled Terry, YESTERDAY?

- Yes, summer has started and she wanted to breathe the fresh air of Scotland…

- But why didn't she tell me anything?

- She didn't want to disturb your projects with Susanna, said the duke

"_At least you're not thinking only about yourself! You poor idiot!" said Susanna in her head_

- But… said Terry upset, I wanted to say goodbye…how could she leave without saying goodbye to me?

"_For God's sake Terry, stop it! You're getting ridiculous, she's your father's fiancée !" said Susanna in her head._

And she said out loud;

- That's nice of her to think about us and our projects

- She's always thinking about others first, said the duke

"_Maybe that's why she slept with you… " said Susanna in her head._

Terry didn't answer. He was completely devastated. Candy wasn't living at the castle; she had gone to Scotland… Scotland where they had spent the most beautiful summer on their lives…Susanna… Susanna was there, he had to take care of her…But he wanted to go see Candy in Scotland.

Like she was reading his mind, Susanna said;

- Terry, we have to go and rehearse my role…

- Yes, of course, said Terry with a weary tone…

He was heartbroken. Candy left without saying goodbye. It was like a part of him had disappeared with her. Susanna was looking at him with a triumphant smile; she will have Terry just for her.

- I'm going to the office, said the duke, have a nice day…

The duke left and Susanna stayed alone with Terry and she had all his attention. The castle was now a Candy-free zone!

In Scotland, Candy was walking a lot in the village and she was feeling great. She went to see the doctor in his office. The duke had contacted him to tell him about Candy's arrival.

- Hello doctor, said Candy smiling

- Miss Andrew! Hello. The duke told me about your visit. I'm going to examine you.

The doctor examined her and told her everything was fine. Even if her belly wasn't really showing.

- So, doctor? How am I?

- You're fine, Miss Andrew, your baby is fine

- My belly is not too small?

- No, don't worry; I've seen women with almost flat bellies have normal size babies. Mother Nature is a mystery…

- Oh…me too… when I was working at the hospital

- You were working in a hospital?

- Yes. In America. I'm a nurse

- Oh… I didn't know

- The duke doesn't want me to work for the moment. He wants me to concentrate on the baby…

- It's better this way. You're lucky you have someone to take care of you financially, take advantage of it to the fullest. A lot of women have to leave their children to work

- I know doctor. I'm very lucky. My baby is very lucky…

She got out of the doctor's office and walked back to the castle. She Marc…who recognised her right away. He smiled.

- Candy! What a nice surprise! He said hugging her

- Marc! How good it is to see you!

- You too, how are you?

- I'm fine, what about you? Oh, you're on holidays at the castle this time around?

- Yes, I'm not in school anymore… I'm a nurse now

- Oh…what about Terry? Where is he?

- He stayed in London

- Is he coming?

- I don't know…

- But you live in the castle now, that means that you and Terry…

- No…

- But…

- The duke and I ….

- You married the duke? He asked surprised

- I'm engaged to the duke of Grandchester…

- What??!! Oh my God! Candy! What does Terry has to say in all this?

- He's also engaged to be married, so…

- So…I know you're the one he loved…what happened?

- I'll tell you another time… for now I want to go and rest. I had a very long walk from the village

- Ok. I'm sorry Candy, go and get some rest. We'll talk later…

- See you later Marc…

She got in the castle and she found Sarah and Louise reading a history book.

- Hello!

- Hey stranger! Said Louise

- I was at the doctor's said Candy, everything is fine

- That's good, said Louise

- Lunch is ready, said Sarah, we were waiting for you!

- Oh… said Candy smiling, thanks to the both of you for being here with me…

- You're very welcome Candy, let's go and eat, said Louise

When she was taking her walk in the village, Candy was going near the lake and she sometimes saw student from St. Paul College. She remembered when she was a student in St. Paul College. She often went to sit by the lake to read. The students were playing ball or having boat ride, like her and her friends a few years ago. One day a young boy came to talk to her.

- Hello, said the young boy…

- Hello, said Candy smiling

- You're spending the summer here in Scotland?

- How do you know I don't live here?

- Your American accent…

- No kidding, said Candy smiling

- My name is David, said the boy

- Candy…

They started to talk about every day thing and David friends were teasing him, telling him that he fell under the charm of an older woman. Candy was seemed to be their age, but her maternity clothes made her look more sophisticated.

- David, said one of his friends, you're precocious…

- Stop it guys, said David, she can hear you…

Candy burst out laughing. David had blushed

- Candy, I have to go. See you later, ok? Said David

- See you later David, said Candy smiling

He left with his friends and went back to college. Candy spent also a lot of time with her friend Marc. She had told him what had happen with Terry and Marc had consoled her. He was bigger than he was a few years ago the last summer she spent in Scotland.

Meanwhile in London, Terry was in a very bad mood. He wasn't smiling anymore. Susanna was rehearsing, Terry was trying to be there for her, but he wanted to see Candy. He was in the living room with his father.

- Dad, when is Candy coming back?

- She's going to spend the summer in Scotland…

- But why?

- For the weather, the country, the fresh air, it's good for the baby…

- But…

- You have to take care of your fiancée, Terry. I'm taking care of Candy… by the way, Candy discovered your indiscretions with your "maid to order"…

Terry looked at his father surprised. His father knew about Marjorie?

- I make it my business to know everything… said the duke like he read his mind

- But you never said anything…

- What? That the maid was teaching you the pleasures of love? We've all been there Terry…

- Candy saw me with Marjorie in the library…

- You were trying to get information by being nice to her?

- She was jealous of Candy…

- That's why she told you that Candy was pregnant… Terry…. The maids, when we're young, to fool around and have fun, it's ok… but when we grow up, you have to know your limits… and avoid familiarities

- Yes, dad. I'm sorry.

- Her mother sent her on a permanent holiday…

- Don't penalise her because of me, please… it's my fault…

- She's going to be back in a few months. For the moment, her mother's punishment is appropriate…

Terry had a sigh of relief. Marjorie…he smiled inside. Now there was Susanna, who was trying to seduce him almost every single night. But the thought of Candy, would stop his flesh desires dead in the water. Susanna was sulking every night. She knew that Terry was thinking about Candy. She was in Scotland, but it was like she was there. At least when she was there, Terry was nicer to her and he kissed her lot. The joy of seeing Candy without a doubt…

_"Candy…I'm damned if you're here, and I'm damned if you're not! " Said Susanna in her head. _

The big return of Susanna on stage arrived a few weeks later. She was on hot coals.

- Everything is going to be fine, Susanna…

- Terry, I never thought I would be back on stage one day… and in London of all places!

- Well life is full of surprises, isn't it?

Terry hugged her to encourage her and kissed her on the lips for a long time to reassure her.

- No, I'm sure everything is going to be fine, said Susanna smiling

Susanna was a triumph on stage. Terry was very happy for her. She could now do what she loved, she could walk… but the only thing she wanted more than anything in the world, his love… she could never have it…. Because his heart belonged to Candy.

Candy saw the papers talking about an American actress that had conquered the London theatre. She saw Terry's picture near Susanna. Terry, her Terry…whom she had left to Susanna… but did she make the right decision? She was now going to have a baby very soon, and that will need its father. Terry would've probably wanted to rectify their childhood, and raised their child in a stable home with a father and a mother in love with each other… but Susanna… Should she put her own happiness ahead of Susanna's? Terry is going to be surprised to learn that the baby is his, not his father's… surprise? He's going to be angry! Oh my God! What a mess! But it was not the time to think about all that. She had to think about the baby… it was going to be there soon and she couldn't wait to see Little Terry. She put her hand on her belly softly….

- Little Terry, she said, Louise is right, you're bringing me good luck, you're going to find a solution for mommy and daddy to be together, so they can take care of you… I know it's a lot to ask, but it's the least I could ask for, don't you think so? I should've stayed with your father, he even begged me to stay with him…but I was blinded by the sense of responsibilities… I should've at least waited and see if you were on the way… but I didn't think about the consequences of my actions, I was only thinking about Susanna… I know, she's unpleasant, isn't she? But she saved your father's life… but is he happy with her? He was drinking in New York…but I'm sure about one thing, if he learned that you're his, he's going to make sure we're altogether…

Little Terry moved, like to show that he agreed with his mommy. Candy burst out laughing. Whatever the outcome of the situation, she'll have Little Terry, she already loved him or her with all her heart and all her soul, him or her was the fruit of her love with Terry. So, that love was not in vain, God had allowed her to have a baby…. Well, we'll see what's going to happen.

Weeks passed and it was the end of July. Terry was not sleeping well, he only dreamt about Candy, he had to see her…But he couldn't leave Susanna alone… she was his responsibility. He had helped her go back on stage, thanks to his father's connections. His father… he was pretty nice in this whole story. Maybe he was feeling guilty about the Candy matter? Or Candy had really softened him? Whatever it was, Terry wanted to ask for his help. He woke up one morning very early, at dawn and he went to his father's bedroom. This last one woke up very early. Terry knocked on the door.

- Come in Mason, said the duke

But he was surprised to see his son, and not Mason with his towels

- Terry, you're up early….

- I barely sleep at night

- You're thinking about Candy…

- I know I shouldn't, that she's your fiancée, but dad… I want to see her so much…

The duke looked at his son. Terry was so in love with Candy, he couldn't even be mad at him. He remembered how much he loved Eleonor…

- Candy and I have a deep affection for one another…

- I love her dad, more than anything in the world

- So, you should've chosen her, not Susanna

- I had a duty to fulfill with Susanna, she saved my life… but without Candy, that life is not worth it… it's like I'm dead…

- Terry, Candy is having a baby…

- I know. It used to kill me before when I thought about it…

- Before?

- Yes. But when she got the news that her cousin was killed during the war, I went to console her and while I was holding her against me, the baby moved…. It was an incredible sensation, dad! To feel this little being move…. I'm sorry if I hurt you…

- No, said the duke, who was only too happy in his heart, it's ok…

_"Little Terry, you sure know how to choose your moment!" Said the duke in his head _

- Can I ask you for a favour? Can you look after Susanna for me?

- Why?

- So I could go to Scotland to see Candy…

- Terry, Susanna is going to be devastated if you follow Candy to Scotland…She's been in seventh heaven since Candy has been gone…

- That's why I'm asking you to take care of her, for a while, while I'm gone… I have to see Candy dad, otherwise, I'm going to go crazy…

The duke was looking at his son; he seemed upset by Candy's absence, it seemed almost vital…

- Ok, you can go see Candy, but you have to talk to Susanna

- Thank you very much dad… said Terry smiling

Terry went back to his bedroom and he was wondering how Susanna is going to react. Not well, that's for sure… He waited a little, and then he went to see Susanna at the time he knew that she was up. He took a deep breath and he knocked on the door.

- Come in, said Susanna

- Good morning, Susanna…

- Terry, said Susanna smiling, how are you?

Terry decided to tell her what he wanted. He looked at Susanna.

- Terry… you've got this look…

- What look?

- The "look that want to see Candy"

- Susanna…

- Oh no! You want to go see her, right? I knew my Candy-free period was going to be short lived! I even rather have her here; at least you were taking care of me then…

- I'm taking care of you Susanna

- But you're head in Scotland… you're only thinking about Candy! Always Candy! I'm starting to get fed up! You're my fiancé! She's your father's fiancée! By you're taking care of her better than your father; you're taking care of her more than me! For heaven's sake!

- I have to go see her, Susanna… I'm leaving this afternoon…

- This afternoon? What about me? You're leaving me alone? How could you leave me?

- My father is going to take care of you during my absence… your career is fine; I'm going to come back Susanna. But I'm sorry, I have to see Candy, and I have to make sure she's ok…

Susanna started to cry in silence. Terry didn't even hide his feelings for Candy. He has become a little bitter ever since Candy had left all those weeks ago, like he had become an alcoholic in New York, after he lost her. What was she suppose to do for him to forget about Candy? She knew she couldn't do anything to stop him… and she didn't want him to turn to the bottle again. If he needed a dose of Candy, well she's going to let him have his dose of Candy! But she couldn't do anything anyway; Terry's decision was made…

- Susanna, I'm sorry said Terry

He got out of the room, to go pack his bags, leaving Susanna crying. He was sorry to hurt her, but he had to see Candy.

Candy was having a lot of fun in Scotland and she often saw David, the young boy from St. Paul.

- You like the college, David? Candy asked them

- Well I have to be there, my father has a castle here, but he told me that the castle was occupied…probably with one of his mistresses…

- I'm sorry, said Candy, I live in my fiancé's castle…

- A castle? What a coincidence… maybe you're my father's mistress? Said David joking

- Your father's mistress? Well if it's the duke of Grandchester, so, yes… said Candy smiling

- WHAT??!! Yelled David, Grandchester? No, but, this had got to be a bad joke!!!

- Don't tell me that… oh no! I'm sorry….

- But… You're as young as I am! Said David stunned, what can you find in that old coot?

- He's very charming, said Candy

- Oh my God! I can't be in the castle because of you?!

- I didn't know, honestly, otherwise, I would've been opposed to it. I thought you were living with your mother…

- I'm supposed to hate you, but… Oh my God! He repeated

He was her friend, he even had a thing for her and she was engaged to his father!!! No!!

- David, said Candy, I'm sorry, the castle is big enough; I'm here with Sarah and my lady companion, you can come and live in the castle if you want to, and if it doesn't bother you of course…

- Sarah is there? Oh… but…

He thought about it for a moment, the discipline, the nuns… his father's castle with Candy… the choice was clear

- Ok, said David, I'm going to go to school to get my stuff and inform the nuns

David went to tell the sisters that she was going to stay in his father's castle. The nuns were a little uneasy, but he was the son of the duke of Grandchester after all.

Candy went back to the castle to inform the others and to ask the maids to clean another room.

- Another room, for whom? Asked Saran

- For your brother….

- My bother? Terry?

- No, for David…

- David?

- Yes, I used to see him by the lake with St. Paul kids and we talked…

- He didn't know that you were the future "wicked stepmother?" said Louise

- And I didn't know he was Richard's son…

- Oh… said Sarah

- Richard told him that the castle was occupied… so he was forced to stay in school and I invited him

- That's really nice of you, Candy, said Louise

- We're all in the same family, said Candy, touching her belly

- Thanks Candy, said Sarah smiling

David arrived just in time for dinner. He found the atmosphere in the castle very nice. Candy wanted everybody to feel good. She was trying to break the barriers of the family conflicts.

- Hi David, she said smiling, this is Louise… my lady companion

- Hello David…

- Hello, said Louise smiling, is Mother Grey still so strict?

- Stricter than her you die! Said David laughing, you know the college?

- Yes, said Louise and Candy too…

- Really? Said David, Candy, you didn't tell me that….

- I don't really have a good memory of the college, said Candy

- Oh…, said David

They started to talk about the royal College of St. Paul, the nuns the discipline and they spent a very nice evening.


	13. Chapter 13

**_One Moment in Time…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 13_**

_"**All those days far away from you…"**_

Meanwhile in London, Terry didn't find a place on the train to Scotland, and he was not happy. But Susanna was pleased, very pleased.

- Terry, maybe it's a sign that you have to stay in London…

- Stop saying nonsense, Susanna, I'll find a way to get there… I could drive there…

- Drive? Said Susanna, you're going to get tired, and it's war time…

- I can do it, said Terry

Susanna was angry; because of Candy, Terry was ready to risk his life!

- Your grace, try to reason with him… she said

- But I think it's a good idea, said the duke, that will allow you to see the country side

- But… said Susanna disappointed

- So it's settle, I'm going to take the car, I don't know how long it's going to take me, but I'll get there

- You can take the sport car, said his father, it's faster and it consumes less gas.

- Incredible! Said Susanna shaking her head…

- Susanna, whatever happens, whether it's by train or by car, I'm going to Scotland…

- Don't worry Susanna, said the duke, I'm going to take good care of you

- The fact that Terry is dying to see you fiancée is not bothering you the least in the world? Said Susanna in disbelief

- Terry is going to Scotland to see his sister and he's going to take advantage of that time to say hi to my fiancée said the duke…

Susanna shook her head. Either the duke was an idiot, or he was doing it on purpose! Arrangements were made for Terry to go to Scotland by car… It will take the time it should, but he was going to get to destination. When everything was ready, he kissed his fiancée and got in the car. Susanna was crying, she angry with Candy! The duke took her by the arm and walked her inside.

- He can't stay away from her… how could you be so tolerant? She's your fiancée!

- Susanna, you have to calm down… there's nothing I could've done….

- You could've forbidden him from going….

- To forbid him from going would've made him more eager than ever to go…

- He's my fiancé; she left him to me…

- Didn't she save your life too?

- Yes…

- She sacrificed herself, by leaving you the man she loved… destiny reunited them… maybe we shouldn't fight it…

- There's no way I'm giving up on Terry, said Susanna

- You might not have the choice, said the duke, but let's not think about that… I'm inviting you to lunch…

- Ok, said Susanna who was trying to smile…

The road for Terry was very long; but no road is too long if it leads to the love of your life. The English country side was pretty, that time of the year; the grass was green and the prairies were full of flowers. He stopped to fill up on gas and to eat something too. He was almost halfway, when he saw a car stopped with a young girl making signs with her hands. He stopped the car, to see if she needed help. The young girl ran to his car with a big smile.

- Hello, she said, I've got a flat tire, and I don't have a clue how to change a tire…can you help me?

- Of course said Terry, do you have a spare tire?

- Yes…

Terry got out of the car, to help the young girl who had beautiful brown hair and pretty grey eyes.

- My name is Sheila, said the young girl

- Terry…

- Pleased to meet you, Terry said Sheila with a nice smile

Terry took her hand and kissed it. Sheila started to laugh.

- Oh… the perfect gentleman, she said

Terry smiled and he went to get the spare tire in her car and started to change it, on the young girl's car; it was the latest model of A.L.F.A.

- Sheila, can I call you Sheila? It's not safe to ride like that without knowing how to change a tire…

- It practically never happens… you never think it's going to happen to you… but I'm going to watch you if you want to give me a few tips…

Terry had a little laugh. He started explaining to Sheila how to change a tire. Sheila listened with one ear, her eyes were staring the handsome young man who was changing the tire of the car. When he was done, Terry got went back to his car.

- Terry, said Sheila, thank you with all my heart… I don't know what to give you, you wouldn't take any money

- Of course not, said Terry smiling

- So all I can do to thank you, would be to offer you my body… she said getting close to him

- Euh… thanks, but no thanks, said Terry, walking away from her, consider it as my good deed of the day….

- Oh… what a pity, we would've had so much fun… you're so attractive

- I'm engaged…

- That's it? I don't see anybody here with you, what happens on the road, will end on the road…

Terry said to himself that some women had no shame what so ever… but with Candy in his heart, all that meant nothing to him.

- Sheila he said, walking to his car, you're very beautiful, but my heart is not available

- I don't need your heart…

- Goodbye Sheila, said Terry, getting into his car and leaving

_"My God, said Terry, some things become so futile all of a sudden… a few years ago, I would've jumped on an opportunity like that…!"_

He continued his way, thinking about the one who occupied all his thoughts ever since she left the castle in London.

Candy was in her room making the baby's crib. The staff had set it up for her and she was putting some sheets and blankets. Louise came to see her to keep her company.

- Are you ok? Said Candy

- Yes, what about you? Isn't it a little early for the bed?

- Better safe than sorry… I'm going to put the clothes in two different piles to pass time

- You're thinking about Terry?

- I mustn't think about him…

- Candy, he's the baby's father, you have to tell him…he will realise that the baby came a little early….

- With a little chance, he's going to back in America soon

- Candy, you're the woman he loves, if it were up to him this marriage with your father will ever take place…

- He's engaged, Louise, he has to take care of Susanna, she saved his life…

- You also saved her life, but you're not using that to take Terry back… you're way too good. But think about Little Terry, he or she will need a father…they will need Terry

Candy didn't answer. Louise was right, but…the situation was too complicated. All those days far away from Terry, she was resting, and she was thinking of her future… and her baby's future…If only she'd known that she was having a baby… did she have the right to deprive her baby from its father? She finished arranging the baby clothes.

- Let's go, dinner is ready, Sarah and David are waiting

- Ok, said Candy

Ever since David was at the castle, they were all living fine. David of course continue to be surprised to see his father's new fiancée, who's barely older than him, he didn't miss an opportunity to joke about it at the occasion. He spent his days with his friends at St. Paul College. And he came back in the evening.

They were all having tea in the living room talking. Candy was knitting a blanket. One of the ladies from the village had taught her how to do it and it was killing time. There was a noise outside. But they didn't pay attention. They heard the front door opening and voices. Candy was concentrating on her work, when she heard a voice.

- Hey! Here's our one big happy family!

Candy looked up surprised. Her heart was filled with joy. He was there, he had come to see her… see her? She looked and she saw that no one was following him. Susanna stayed in London! Terry! He was incorrigible! He was neglecting Susanna to come and see her in Scotland!

- Terry! Said Sarah, running to him to kiss him

- Hey! Little sister! I missed you! Said Terry smiling

- Terrence, said David

- David… come here he said hugging him

Terry was in a very good mood. He had arrived to destination. Louise approached him to say hello.

- Terry, said Louise, good evening

- Louise, said Terry smiling

He finally approached Candy, who had stayed put on the couch. He was looking straight in the eyes.

- Candy…

- Terry, she said, what are you doing here?

- I came to see you all, you all left without saying goodbye…

- Oh, so you came all the way here to say goodbye? Asked Candy ironically

- Among other things…

- Goodbye Terry. You can go back to London now…

She stood up to go to her bedroom. The others were looking at the scene amused.

- Bro, said David, you're getting on the nerves of our future stepmummy? That doesn't surprise me…

- David, said Sarah, not now…

- Did I miss something? Asked David

- She's his former girlfriend… whispered Sarah

- Oh…..oh! What? You're mixing your paintbrushes with dad now? Said David

- David…, said Sarah

- Bro, you're lucky I'm happy to see your sorry face… said Terry, don't tell me you don't have a thing for her…

David blushed and Sarah burst out laughing, Louise giggled.

- I'm right, am I? It must have been a shock for you to learn that she was dad's fiancée …

- You have no idea said David smiling

- Oh yes I do, said Terry smiling

- Terry, she's happy to see you, said Louse, it's just that you left Susanna to come here…

- I'm going to go see her in her bedroom, which one is her room?

- The master bedroom, said Sarah

- Thanks Sarah…

During that time, the staff was taking Terry's luggage upstairs in his bedroom. Terry, found himself in front of the master bedroom and he knocked on the door.

- Candy? Candy? Open the door, please…

Candy was on her bed. Why did Terry have to come? Yes, she needed him, but, what about Susanna? This last one had been very mean with her… but Candy was not the vengeful kind, Susanna saved Terry's life and she needed him…But didn't she saved Susanna's life too? No she mustn't think like that! Little Terry moved. She was almost due. She was going to have the baby soon… and her libido, had multiplied. Having Terry in the castle didn't help… Oh my God! She heard Terry insisting at the door, she had to resist to the desire she run and open the door for him….

Those who remained downstairs, heard Terry calling out Candy's name at her door.

- Are they always like that? Asked David

- Oh, get used to seeing them like that, said Sarah, it's really amusing

- But she's dad fiancée, isn't she?

- For the moment, said Sarah

- What do you mean? Asked Louise, Terry is also engaged…

- This is getting juicier by the minute, said David smiling

- I'm going to tell you their story…, said Sarah

In front of the Candy's door, Terry continued pounding on her door. He didn't drove for all that time to get her indifference…

- Candy, open the door, please… other wise, I swear, I'm going to spend the night in front of your door

Candy knew Terry was capable of staying in front of her door pounding it all night. She had an exasperated sigh, she when and open the door, against her will.

- What do you want? She asked when she opened the door

- I did all those kilometres by car to come and see you, and you close the door to my nose?

- I didn't ask you for anything…

- Can I come in, or you want to have this conversation at the door for everybody to hear us?

Candy stepped aside to let him in. They had made a spectacle of themselves enough as it was. She looked at Terry, he looked tired, he drove just to come and see her? She felt all happy. But she didn't want to show it. Terry was looking at her, he was tired, but he was happy to see her…

- How's the baby? He asked

- The baby's fine

- He's becoming bigger

- What are you doing here, Terry?

- I wanted to see you….

- Why?

- Why? You left without telling me, you took a French leave…

- Well, you've been to France, you should be used to that….

- I wanted to see you Candy, make sure you're ok

- Well as you can see, I'm fine… you can go back to your fiancée…

- Susanna's is fine. My father is taking care of her

- She must've been glad to see you come here just to see me….

- Candy, I didn't come here to talk about Susanna

- Why did you come here then?

- To see you… I was used to seeing you at the castle in London… I missed you….

- Terry…, she said sadly

- Candy, I know you missed me too… I'll go back to London in a few days…

- Terry…

He approached her and he looked her in the eyes.

- Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't miss me…

Candy drowned her eyes in Terry's deep blue pupils. She loved him so much, why did he like to torture her like that?

- I didn't miss you, she said without cracking a smile, go back to Susanna

- I don't believe you…

- Terry, please… she said with a begging tone

She was so tempted… But… she had tears in her eyes. He saw her tears and he got worried.

- Candy… I'm sorry; I didn't want to make you cry…

- Why are you doing this to me?

- You don't need all this stress on you; you have to stay calm for the baby… I'm sorry; I'm going to leave you, now. Good night.

He was sadly walking to the door and Candy felt bad. Oh why was everything so complicated?

- Terry, she said

He stopped, turned around and looked at her.

- I missed you….. and I'm happy you came, she said, good night

- Good night, Candy. See you tomorrow, he said smiling

He got out of the bedroom and went to bed. The ride was long and he was exhausted. He thought about his leaving London, his meeting with Sheila, the nymphomaniac and finally Candy. She was the last person he thought about when he went to bed and the first person he thought about when he woke up.

Candy went to bed, all happy. Terry had come to see her. All those days… she missed him like he missed her.

Meanwhile, in Chicago, there was a dinner party to celebrate Annie and Archie's engagement. There were a lot of people, for the big dinner and the dance afterwards. Annie regretted not to have Candy there, her sister and best friend there. Archie had noticed her sad mood. They were taking a walk in the garden.

- Are you ok, honey? you look sad, said Archie

- I was thinking about Candy, said Annie

- She'll understand…

- I know, but I wish she was here, but I'm happy you asked me to marry you….

- Me too, honey, said Archie smiling, let's go dinner his served

Albert who had taken the head of the family was taking care of the guests. The rest of the family was there; Neil, Eliza, their parents and the great aunt, and let's not forget Annie's parents. Patty should've been there, but she was still in Florida with her parents. She was slowly getting over the grief of losing Stear. When everybody was ready to eat, the conversations were flowing. One in particular; it was a couple that had just came back from England.

- How's England, Dame Greymor? Asked Albert

- Fine, despite the fact that Europe is at war… said Dame Greymor

- You're not having fun as before, said Mrs. Reagan

- Oh, there's not much difference… said Dame Greymor, not too long ago, we were at the engagement party of the duke of Grandchester…

- The duke of Grandchester, said Eliza, I was at the Royal College of St. Paul with his son Terrence, we were inseparable…

Annie and Archie looked at each other, Eliza didn't miss one!

- Really? said Dame Greymor

- The duke is engaged again? Said Albert

- Yes, said Dame Greymor, he's divorced from his wife and he's engaged to a very pretty young girl…

- A young girl? Said Albert

- Yes, as young as his children they say, said Sir Greymor

- Really? Said Mr. Reagan, well he's smart, he literally gave himself a shot of youth

- It's probably an opportunist, said Mrs. Reagan, the title of duchess must've attracted her

- Maybe, said Dame Greymor, but she seemed very sweet and innocent, what was her name again, honey? She had the same last name as you, as a matter of fact…

- Yes, said Sir Greymor, wait a minute…. Oh yeah! Her name was Candice White Andrew…

Annie, Archie, Neil, Eliza, their parents, the great aunt, all choked on their food and started to cough incessantly. Albert stopped eating and he didn't believe his ears.

- Candice White Andrew is the duke of Grandchester's fiancée, are you sure about that? Asked Albert

- Yes, is she from your family? Asked Dame Greymor

- She's a distant cousin, said Albert

- They say she was Lady Brydon, lady companion when the duke started to go out with her…

Eliza and the others, continued to coughing. Eliza couldn't make any comments about Candy being a maid, and Uncle William himself was there.

- I'll have to contact my cousin to congratulate her, said Albert with a loud voice

- She's absolutely charming, said Sir Greymor, everybody liked her, and she seemed really in love with the duke…

Eliza whose coughing had calmed down, whispered between her teeth;

- In love with the duke? Yeah right! It didn't work out with Terrence, so she jumped to his father…

- There must be an explanation, said Annie, this is incredible!

- Which one? Said Neil, Candy in just a dirty little gold digger!

- Shut up Neil! Said Archie

They were whispering, so the other guests won't hear them. Albert gave them the look and they shut up. They will talk when they guests will leave.

When all the guests left, Albert brought up Candy's subject with Archie.

- What the hell is going on? Said Archie

- Engaged to the duke of Grandchester? Said Albert all sad

- She didn't tell me anything, said Annie

- She must've had her reasons, said Annie, I'm sure she will tell us about it when she's ready

- Let's wait for her letters, said Archie

Albert was looking out the window. Candy was engaged to the duke of Grandchester, Terry's father… there must be a very good reason. But he tried to dig in his head, and imagine a thousand and one different scenarios, he couldn't think of anything that would push Candy to get engaged to the duke of Grandchester.


	14. Chapter 14

**_One Moment in Time…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 14 _**

_"**In the heart of the storm"**_

Annie Brighton woke up and she got ready to go downstairs. She barely slept the night before. Candy, her sister and her best friend, was the new fiancée of the Duke of Grandchester? Terry's father; who was so cold, and hard? Annie couldn't even imagine herself talking to the Duke of Grandchester; she was so shy. But Candy was engaged to him? She had followed him to talk to him about Terry. Candy wasn't afraid of anything. She had always protected her, even when she, didn't behave well with her. Oh she missed her so much! Candy should've been at the engagement party. But she was in Scotland for the summer… she probably wanted to remember the summer with Terry when she was so happy… Well she had to go downstairs; Candy's news was the gossip of the week in Chicago. She arrived in the dining room and she found her parents eating breakfast.

- Good morning, dad, good morning mom said Annie softly

- Annie, said Mrs. Brighton, yesterday's news was a surprise…

- That's the least we could say… said Mr. Brighton

- I told you yesterday that I didn't know anything…said Annie

- You're her confident, and her best friend, said her mother

- Yes, but, all she told me was that she was spending her summer vacation in Scotland…

- At the Grandchester castle, without a doubt, since they're engaged… said Mrs. Brighton

- But, didn't you tell us she was in love with his son Terrence? Said Mr. Brighton

- Yes, but they broke up and she left for England with Lady Brydon said Annie

- She probably met him in parties… but he's old enough to be her father! Said her mother

- And he's very very rich, said Mr. Brighton

- I'm sure Candy is not with him for his money , said Annie

- So why then? Said Mrs. Brighton, she can't be in love with him…

- Why not? He might be in love with her…everybody falls in love with Candy… even you daddy, you wanted to adopt Candy… and you would've adopted her, if she hadn't done everything to show herself on a bad side, to stay with me… but I betrayed her, and I abandoned her, saying yes right away when you wanted me… said Annie sadly, but she forgave me, she forgave me for everything I did… so I'm going to give her the benefit of the doubt…and I'm not going to assume anything without having all the facts…

- You really love her a lot… said Mrs. Brighton

- She's my sister, mom, we were found on the same day… and I miss her so much…

- Ok, said Mr. Brighton, no more gossip on Candy in this house

- How are you feeling after last night? Asked Mrs. Brighton

- I'm engaged to Archie, mum, and I'm the happiest woman on earth…

They started to talk about other things, the wedding, the engagement, but not about Candy.

At the Andrews, the conversation was going strong on Candy's engagement to the Duke. The Reagan had spent the night at the manor, were not nice with Candy, even though she wasn't even there…

- I can't believe that dirty little orphan is engaged to one of the richest man on England, said Mrs. Reagan

- She probably seduced him, said Eliza, she's a common little slut…

- I thought the Duke of Grandchester had more refine taste, said Mrs. Reagan, what can he see in that little thief?

- I don't know, Aunt Sara said Archie, maybe, what your son sees in her?

- What? Said Mrs. Reagan

- But… said Neil

- Stop saying nonsense Archie, said Eliza, Neil hates Candy…

- Really? Said Archie, so why isn't he defending himself?

All the eyes were turned on Neil, who had become bright as red.

- Neil? Said the great Aunt, is Archie telling the truth?

- Euh… said Neil looking down, I….

- Oh my God! Said Eliza, it's true? You've got a thing for Candy?

- Well, she's kind of lovely to look at… said Neil looking at his plate

- Neil! Said his father, don't be afraid to face your family, and look at them in the eyes! You didn't commit any crime! Candy is very beautiful and very good… you mustn't be ashamed of your feelings!

- But my friend, said Mrs. Reagan, she's the help…

- Enough! William adopted her, she's his daughter, and she's not the help anymore… she worth more than us now…

- I can't believe it, said Eliza, even without being here, she managed to steal the scene; yesterday it was Annie and Archie's engagement party, and she managed to make it about her own engagement from the other side of the Atlantic!

- It's really surprising Eliza, how, despite the fact that she's not even here, you always find a way to talk ill about Candy… if she marries the Duke, she will become the Duchess of Grandchester, she will be on the other side of the Atlantic, but that's still not far enough for you, you'll always find a way to badmouth her… have you ever asked yourself, since you spent that much time and energy looking for a way to ruin Candy, how much time she devotes to you? Said Archie

Eliza blushed, Archie was right, she spent her time looking for something new to ruin Candy with, and Candy didn't care one bit about her scheming…Candy even did everything to be far away from them, but it was like Eliza couldn't let go…

- If she's engaged to the Duke of Grandchester, said Albert, who had remained silent, she won't bother you anymore, she's going to be part of England's upper class… and she'll have all the money a person could dream of… Now can we please change the subject of conversation, please?

The topic of conversation changed and they didn't talk about Candy anymore.

In Scotland, Candy woke up early in the morning and she went for a walk. People recognise her and they were smiling at her, warmly. She bought fruits and fresh bread out of the oven and she went back to the castle. The staff saw her arrived and they ran to get the basket she had in her hands.

- Miss Andrew, said a maid, His grace is going to have our heads if he learned that we let you shop and carry heavy things…

- Come on, said Candy smiling, it's not heavy and I love to walk…

- Miss Andrew, the table is ready for breakfast and your fruit salad is on the table

- Thank you said Candy smiling

She washed her hands she went to the dining room and she found the others having breakfast.

- Good morning, said Candy smiling

- Good morning Candy, said everybody

- Where were you? Asked Terry

- I went for a walk…

- Alone?

- I'm a big girl, Terry

- You shouldn't go out by yourself, said Terry, in your condition; what if you get dizzy?

Candy wanted to protest, but, she didn't want to argue so early in the morning. She forced a smile and she said;

- You're right, Terry, I shouldn't go to far alone, you never know…

- Especially sin… started Sarah but she stopped

Terry was a little surprise

- Especially what, Sarah? Asked Terry

Sarah wanted to say "Especially since you're almost due to have the baby, Candy…" but she said;

- Especially since you came all the way from London to her and stay with her.

"_Thanks Sarah, said Candy in her heart, but I'll have to tell him, soon otherwise if he finds out by himself, he's going to be very angry…"_

- Thanks Sarah, said Terry smiling, you should devote more time to me, Candy

- You'll leave faster, if that's the case? Said Candy

- Yes… said Terry to please her

- Alright then, said Candy

Terry had no intention of going anywhere… He was going to stay in Scotland with her, whether she wanted to or not… Candy hoped that Terry wouldn't stay for a long time, because she felt more and more attracted to him… she really wanted to be with him.

- Well, said David, I'm going to college…

- Have a nice day, David said Candy

- Thanks, said David

David left and Candy stayed with Terry and Louise

- I'm going to go and get some rest, said Candy

- Yes, said Louise, you've got the O'Malley invitation…

- I'm coming with you, said Terry

- Terry…

- Don't argue… I don't want to leave you alone

- I don't have the strength to argue, anyway, said Candy with a weary tone, let's go Louise

She went upstairs with Louise to rest.

- Are you ok, Candy?

- Yes…

- Does it bother you that he's here?

- No, on the contrary… but he's engaged to Susanna…

- For the moment, there's no Susanna, you can take advantage of his time to the fullest…

- But…

- Candy, for once, think about you and Little Terry… Big Terry is good for you and the baby, who's due to come soon… with a little luck, his father will be here when it happens

- Don't say that. If he's here when the baby comes, the will quickly realise that Little Terry couldn't be his father's child…

- That would be a perfect opportunity to tell him the truth…

- But…no! He's going back to London, in a few days…

- Candy you know that Terry won't go back to London without you. He couldn't take your separation and he came here to be with you, as soon as Susanna was settle in the London Theatre!

- Oh, Louise, I don't know what to do!

- Take advantage of his presence, He wants to keep you company…

Candy didn't say anything; she went to bed to rest. Terry was in Scotland and she was very happy…but… we'll see that later….

She woke up and got ready to go to the O'Malley invitation. She put on a nice dress with flowers and went downstairs to find Terry who was waiting for her in the living room.

- Ready, Freckles?

- Yes, Terry, let's go. Can we walk?

- Of course, he said taking her arm

They walked talking about everyday things. They passed in front of the Andrew castle…

- There's your family's castle…

- Oh, said Candy

- I wish I could see their head it they learn that you have the Grandchester castle at your disposal…

- Me too, said Candy laughing… there's the O'Malley's house… I will like to take a walk near the lake later if it's ok with you…

- No problem, Freckles, I'm here for you…

They found a lot of people there already and they started to talk.

- You want to eat something Freckles?

- I can get my food myself, Terry, thanks…

- Ok, I'll get you something to drink; lemonade?

- Yes…

Candy went to get some salad, and Terry brought her a glass of lemonade

- Terry? Said a woman's voice

Candy and Terry turned around surprised.

- Yes, it is you! I recognised your hair, your beautiful hair

- Sheila?

- Yes! You remember my name! You left without giving me the time to thank you…

Candy looked at the scene amused.

- Oh, I'm sorry, said Sheila seeing Candy, you're the fiancée? Terry saved me on the road… he helped with changing the tire of my car. Isn't he adorable?

- Yes, indeed! Said Candy, but I'm his father's fiancée , my name is Candy

- Oh… really… but I thought… I'm sorry then. Terry come with me, I wanted to talk to you…

She took Terry by the arm before he could react. Candy was looking at them, her heart was hurting… Terry, oh she loved him so much!

Terry was with Sheila who was trying to seduce him again.

- Terry, you're the son of the Duke of Grandchester… you never told me that

- Sheila, I helped you with your car. My private life in none of your business

- But I wanted us to have fun…

- I said no…

- But if your father's fiancée asked you wouldn't say no…

- What do you mean?

- I was looking at you from afar before I realised it was you. You could feel the chemistry between you two…

- Sheila, I'm glad you're fine, but Candy is alone and I'm going to join her… excuse-me…

- Oh my God! You're in love with your father's fiancée…

He went to join Candy who was talking to an old lady.

- Candy, are you ok? He asked

- I'm fine Terry, you're friend is gone?

- I don't know, and I don't care… are you ready for the walk by the lake

- Yes…

- Let's go then…

They went to say goodbye to the O'Malley and they were walking slowly to the lake.

- What did she want?

- Who?

- Sheila…

- Oh… nothing

- That didn't sound like nothing…

- Candy…

- You can tell me Terry…

- She wanted to have fun…

- Have fun…? How… oh… you mean…?

She looked at Terry who nodded.

- Oh my God! Said Candy outraged, you get a lot of proposals like that?

- Well quite a lot, yes… said Terry

- Oh… and you gave in often…?

- Candy…

- I want to know…

- I can tell you that, the last time I made love, I made it with you…

- Oh Terry, she said all moved

_The first time I made love_

_It wasn't love at all_

_Didn't know what to feel_

_It didn't seem real_

_That's all I can recall_

_I thought that's all love is_

_Now I know so much more_

_Now I know I've never_

_Really made love before_

_I'll tell you when I leave_

_The last time I made love_

_I made it with you_

_The first time we made love_

_It was all that it could be_

_Your soul and mine_

_So swivelled in time_

_Blended perfectly_

_The magic that we knew_

_Is something that lives on_

_Refusing to die_

_Why try to believe it's gone_

_One truth is always true_

_The last time I made love_

_I made it with you_

_Lovers could come and go_

_People get so sad so easily_

_But through it all I've seen_

_That no matter what I do_

_If there's someone new_

_The last time I made love_

_I made it with you_

But it was not the time to get emotional. But it was Terry, and she felt so good with him… They arrived at the lake and Candy sat on the grass.

- You remember this place? Asked Terry

- No, should I? She joked

- Come on Candy…

- Of course I remember, Terry! What do you think…?

- Candy…

- I remembered getting slapped…

- Me too…

- Did something else happen, beside that?

Terry looked at her shaking his head. She lay down on the grass and closed her eyes… he sat beside her and was staring at her; she was so beautiful. Candy felt observed.

- Terry, she said with her eyes still closed, stop staring at me…

- But…

- Please, I'm just going to take a little nap…

- You sleep a lot… pregnant women sleep a lot?

- You guessed it, now let me sleep…

Terry lay down next to her and he also fell asleep… when they woke up, they were in each other's arms. Candy was feeling so hot, she was dreaming she was fine in Terry's arms and she… but what in the world was she doing there? She pushed him away a little abruptly…

- We have to go back! She said blushing and standing up

- Candy… he said looking at her

He saw that she was uncomfortable…but they were fine in each other's arms a minute ago….

- Ok he said hurt to have been rejected so abruptly

Candy was still feeling aroused… she had to go back to the castle as soon as possible. She took off the grass on her dress and walked quickly without saying a word and started to the castle. Once in the castle, she climbed the stairs quickly to her bedroom, still without saying a word. Louise was looking at them surprised.

- What happened? She asked Terry

- You'll have to ask her, because I don't have a clue, said Terry going to his bedroom too

Louise went to Candy's room and she found her on the bed, crying. She didn't say anything she went on the bed and hugged her.

- You're asking yourself why I'm crying….

- You'll tell me when you're ready…

Candy had dinner in her room, she didn't want to face Terry, and she wasn't ready. The next day, at the breakfast table she was smiling to everybody, except to Terry. He was wondering why. David stood up to leave.

- I have to go, he said

- The sky is cloudy David, it's like there's a storm coming, said Candy, take a blazer with you…

- Ok. But it will probably be at the end of the day… and I'll be back already…have a nice day!

- I have to go too, said Sarah, I have friends to meet, see you later

- You come back in time for lunch said Candy

- Ok…said Sarah

Terry was looking at her, she was so good with his brother and sister…but why was she so cold with him? They had a good time until she woke up from her nap… Louise stood up and Candy did the same thing.

- Are you coming with me upstairs, Louise? She said

- Of course Candy…

She didn't even look at Terry.

- Don't worry about me, Candy, I'm going to go ride my horse, I miss riding… said Terry

Candy didn't respond, and she went to her bedroom with Louise. This last one had a mocking smile. Once in the bedroom, she asked Candy a question.

- Candy, maybe this is a stupid question, but why are you avoiding Terry?

- Louise…

- He came here from London by car, he drove for hours to come here and be with you… you go out yesterday… and now you give him the cold shoulder…

- You don't understand, Louise…

- So make me understand. I didn't ask anything yesterday because you were upset, but now…

Candy looked at her, and she sighed. She had to confide in someone, why not Louise?

- I'm avoiding him, because I want him…

Louise looked at her, without understanding at first, and then… oh…oh!

- You want him? You mean? Oh my God!

- When I worked at the hospital, I was hearing some pregnant patients talking among them about their libido being multiplied…I never would've thought that it would happen to me and so soon… It's one of the reasons I left London, it was becoming too hard to be alone with Terry and to be polite with him, when all I wanted to do was to jump his bones…

She had become bright as red saying all that. Louise looked at her becoming red. She smiled at first and then she burst out laughing.

- Louise, it's not funny!

- I'm just imagining the scene in my head… I'm sorry Candy

But Candy couldn't help laughing too. When they stopped, Louise said:

- Candy… listen… Terry is here and he has no intention of leaving as long as you're here in Scotland…

- You want me to ask him?

- He won't say no, I'm sure of that…

- Louise, are you crazy? I'm his father's fiancée!

- You can tell him the truth, that his father never touched you and that he's the father of your baby…

- No…

- Candy, you could end all this mess now, if you wanted to…

- He's going to be angry Louise

- It's going to be temporary…

- I don't have the strength to face Terry's wrath… Little Terry is coming soon, I need to be calm, and that's also the reason I came here and he had to follow me!

- Candy, Terry loves you… even when he thinks you're having his father's baby, he tried to ignore you, but he couldn't stay away from you… you left him, change continent… well instead of torturing yourself, you could satisfy your… craving with Terry…

- Louise…

- Think about it, ok? Now about those baby clothes….

Candy said to herself that Louise was crazy, but the state of excitement in which she was in, was screaming to her to go to Terry. She decided to stay in her room all day and she had lunch in her room. She got out at the end of the afternoon for her evening walk. The sky was getting grey, but she said to herself she will have time to go back before nightfall and the rain. Terry gave Candy some space, he went horse riding in the village and in the little wood, he was going to come back when the rain starts. He went back to the castle. He went to the living room and he found Louise with Sarah and David.

- Good evening, he said where's Candy?

- She doing her evening walk…

- But the rain and the storm…, said Terry

- She will come back on time, Terry, don't worry said Sarah

Terry wasn't convinced. He went to freshen up and when he came back to the living room, Candy was still not back from her walk. It was almost diner time.

- She's late said Terry, I'm beginning to get worried, and it started to rain. I'm going to go look for her

- You don't know where she is, said Louise

- I know her better than anybody, said Terry

- Yeah you did spend that summer together…said Louise

- Ok, if I find her, I'm going to try to bring her back, but if I can't, I'll have to find a shelter for us and wait the end of the storm. I'm going to walk, because I don't want the horse to be frightened by lightning and thunder. If we don't come back, wait until morning, when the storm is over, to send people after us…

- Ok, Terry said Louise, good luck and I hope you find her safe and sound

- I'm going to find her Louise; you can take that to the bank… thanks and bye.

Terry put on a raincoat, he also had blankets, towels, matches, that he put in a big canvas haversack and went out to look for her.

Meanwhile, Candy was by the lake, and she was surprised by the rain. The wind started to blow very hard, and she had trouble walking fast; branches and objects were flying around everywhere. She was wearing a light dress with flowers, the wind was blowing hard with the rain that was falling, and all of a sudden it was very cold. You could hear the thunder and see the lighting illuminating the sky for a few seconds… she was trying to stay under a tree, but lighting stroke a tree not too far from her, and she said to herself that it wasn't safe at all to be under a tree. She was walking with difficulty. The wind was still blowing hard, but se thought she heard her name…no, it was certainly her imagination. She walking with her eyes almost closed… she did a few steps and she heard a voice again… a voice that was trying to make itself heard through the wind, the rain that was falling hard.

- Candy!!!! She heard from afar

It was Terry! Terry came to save her! Oh my God, she was hoping her imagination wasn't playing tricks on her!

- TERRY!!!! I'M HERE!!!!

This last one who was desperate to find his beloved, was relieved to hear her voice. He saw her all helpless in that awful storm, so fragile.

- CANDY! DON'T MOVE… I'M COMING!!!

But she couldn't hear. To see Terry with her eyes half opened in the middle of this storm, was like seeing God himself! She started to run to him with difficulty.

- NO CANDY, DON'T MOVE!!STAY PUT! I'M COMING!!!

She continued running without hearing what he was saying. He was approaching her making signs with his free arm, because the other one was holding the bag with the blankets and the towels… Candy continued running but she was hit by a very big branch the wind was blowing.

- AAAAHHHH!! She screamed falling on the ground

- CANDY!!!! Said Terry horrified

He ran to her. She was unconscious and she has a little of blood on her forehead. He took carried her in his arms while trying to hold the bag with the blankets…The storm was still going strong. He was moving with difficulty, when he saw a little wooden cottage, probably a chalet… he prayed the door was unlocked… and it wasn't. Terry cursed. With Candy in his arms, he didn't want to put her on the ground, he kicked the door with his foot, and a second one, at the third attempt, the door finally opened, and he was able to go inside with Candy and the bag of blankets in his hand. The chalet was empty, but there was a chimney, he put Candy on the floor, gently. He took the blankets and arranged them on the floor; then he put Candy on the blankets. She was soaking wet. He took her clothes off and took a towel to wipe her dry, he looked at her perfect body, embellished by the beauty of maternity, her breast was bigger due to the pregnancy, and her belly was round, but not too much. She was having his father's baby… his father! But she looked like an angel, with her blond hair and her eyes closed, so defenceless… she had been with his father? She was shivering with cold. He wrapped her in a blanket; he took a towel to wrap her long wet hair. He wiped the blood that was on her forehead, she moved her head lightly under the soft pressure of the towel.

In her soft and comfy bed, Candy was feeling nice and warm and all hot. She was happy, Terry was next to her on the bed, and she wanted him so much, so she turned to him and put her lips on his and they started to… make themselves feel good. Her libido was at the highest…

- Oh Terry, yes… yes… yes… she said with a sensual voice

Terry was making sure Candy was alright. He took his raincoat off, and his clothes, despite being under the raincoat, were wet. He had lit a fire in the chimney with the matches he brought. There was, fortunately some wood in the chimney. The fire was starting to heat up the chalet. He had put their clothes near the chimney to dry. He went to stay near her not too far from the fire. He felt her move, which reassured him. He turned around to look at her and he heard;

- Oh Terry, I love you so much…

He was surprised, but he was even more surprised when she took him and started to kiss him! She was probably dreaming, he wanted to free himself, but she hanged on to him harder…Terry could control himself because it was after all his father's fiancée, but he was only a human being who had the woman of his dreams, his wife in his heart, naked and kissing him passionately…and he's been dying to do that for months…

_Don't... don't close your heart to how you feel  
Dream, and don't be afraid the dream's not real  
Close your eyes, pretend it's just the two of us again  
Make believe this moment's here to stay  
Touch... touch me the way you used to do  
I know tonight could be all I'll have with you  
From now on, you'll be with someone else instead of me  
So tonight, let's fill this memory  
For the last time -  
Hold me now  
Don't cry, don't say a word  
Just hold me now  
And I will know -  
Though we're apart, we'll always be together  
Forever in love  
What do you say when words are not enough?  
Time... time will be kind once we're apart  
And your tears... tears will have no place in your heart  
I wish I... I could say how much I'll miss you when you're gone  
How my love for you will go on and on and  
Hold me now  
Don't cry, don't say a word  
Just hold me now  
And try to understand that  
I hope at last you've found  
What you've been searching for  
And though I won't be there anymore  
I will always love you_

_Just hold me now  
And I will know -  
Though we're apart, we'll always be together  
Forever in love  
What do you say when words are not enough?  
What can I say?  
Now my words are not enough_

The storm outside continued, you could hear the thunder and see the lightings light up the dark sky for a few seconds, the scene was frightening for those who didn't like storms, but for those two beings stuck in that abandoned chalet, the rest of the world was not important, because they were together, they were expressing their love and the thunder and the lightning outside, were also inside while these two lovers, whose passion was written in the stars, were exploding taking them inevitably in a whirl full of ecstasy, pleasure taking the lift to seventh heaven. And that was all night long. The storm finally calmed down in the first hours of dawn, so did the passion of our two lovebirds…

Those who were at the castle were hoping that Terry had found Candy and they were somewhere safe.

Meanwhile in America, Albert was worried sick. Candy and Terry's father? He knew Candy well enough, to know the she must've had a very good reason to do what she did. But he couldn't take it anymore, he was in love with her and he took the decision to go see her in England. They had a castle in London; he was going to go there. He went to see Archie to tell him the news.

- Archie, I'm going on a business trip…

- Let me guess…in England?

- I have to see Candy, to ask her what's going on… the Duke of Grandchester?

- Terry's father. I wonder if Terry knows about this…

- I had my people ask around. They say he asked for a leave of absence and he went to England with his fiancée…

- Oh, so they're all in England with their fiancés… that should be interesting, I bet you anything that Grandchester is going nuts to see the woman he loves with his father… but Albert, I know you're in love with her too, but…

- I just want to make sure she's alright…

- Albert, she's engaged to the Duke and with Terry there, it must be stressing for her already…

- I'm not going to tell her that I'm in love with her, but that I'm her adoptive father, and that I just want to make sure she's alright…

- Ok. I'm coming with you. A little trip would be good for us…

- But what about Annie?

This last one had just came in, and she heard her name.

- What about Annie? She asked worried

- Annie, good morning said Archie

- Good morning, Archie, Albert

- Good morning Annie…, said Albert

- We want to go to England to see Candy…

- Oh… and I hope you're going to include me in your little trip, right Archie? She my sister and I miss her so much…

- Your parents are going to agree? Asked Albert

- That I'm making a trip to England with my fiancée? But of course! They trust me… said Annie smiling

- We will go and tell them the news together said Archie

- I will come with you, said Albert, so they will see you have a chaperon…

- Thank you Albert, said Annie

They went to see the Brighton, who had no objections, since Annie was going to make the trip with Albert and Archie. So they got ready for their trip to England, to see Candy and ask her why on earth did she get engaged to the Duke of Grandchester!?!


	15. Chapter 15

**_One Moment in Time…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 15_**

_"**And baby makes three…"**_

_No more hiding each tear that falls from my eyes _

_I'm not hiding the remedy to cure this old heart of mine _

_I can dream about you _

_If I can't hold you tonight _

_I can dream about you _

_You know how to hold me just right _

_Moving sidewalks, I don't see under my feet_

_ Climbing up from down here below where the streets see _

_Me lonely for you. I can dream about you _

_I'm going to press my lips against you and hold you tight to me _

_I can dream about you _

_You know you got me spellbound what else can it be _

_Climbing up from the pain in my heart 'cause it's you that I need. _

_I don't understand it I can't keep my mind off loving you_

_ Oh, now honey, I'm caught up in the magic I see in you _

_There's one thing to do_

_ I'm going to give myself fully to you in my dreams _

The sun was rising and the birds were starting to sing and we could barely see that there was a storm the night before. Candy was feeling good, and she didn't want to wake up, she was in Terry's arms and she knew that as soon as she opens her eyes, everything will be over. In her dream she could be with him, she could live with him and especially she could give herself to him… and this time it had been better than usual and it lasted all nigh…If only she could sleep for good and stay in Terry's arms forever… But she had to open her eyes, a new day was about to begin. So she decided to finally open her eyes, and she didn't recognise her room, she heard someone breathing and she looked…. To her big surprise, she saw Terry. What??!!! What was going on? What was her doing there? Naked against her, naked also… Her dream… was not a dream!!! She spent the whole night with Terry doing the deed!! Oh my God!!! What had she done? She woke up abruptly, stood up taking a blanket with her to cover herself…it was so abruptly that she woke Terry up, with her gestures, and her moves and by taking the blanket. He also felt that her warm body against his, was gone. Candy started to put her clothes back on, she had her underwear on, which was very transparent. She wasn't feeling very well, the effect of sleeping on the floor no doubt… and to wake up naked against Terry!!!

Terry was surprised by the way she woke up so suddenly.

- Candy? Are you ok?

She looked at him with angry eyes. She wanted to strangle him!

- How dared you? She asked angry

- What? He asked surprised

- How could you do this to me? I'm engaged to your father!!!

- But…

- You wanted to make me look bad in front of the Duke, well you did it! You turned me into a slut!!

Terry who had just woken up and whose mind was not quite awake yet, didn't understand what the heck she was talking about! A slut? But…

- Candy… you're not making any sense…

- I'm not making any sense? Now you're saying I'm crazy?

Terry was looking at her like she had just fallen from the sky. Why was she angry? They had just had a magnificent night…

- Candy, are you talking about last night? You don't remember what happened?

- You took advantage of me again, like in New York! That's what happened!

- Advantage? I wanted to marry you in New York… you insisted on leaving! And last night you practically jumped on me….

- How could you say such a thing? I'm not a nymphomaniac, like your Sheila!

- Are you sure? Because after last night, I'll have to say that you've got all the qualities!

Candy blushed violently. Terry was talking about her dream… no it was not a dream!

- You're a lout! You wanted to ruin my marriage plans with your father! You can't stand that I moved on with my life… you can tell him everything and he's going to throw me out with my baby! You bastard! She yelled with tears in her eyes

- Candy, stop saying nonsense…

- Nonsense? Why did you do it Terry? New York wasn't enough for you? The consequences that followed… you couldn't stand that I was with your father… you're engaged to be married, and me too!

- Candy… you're the woman I love, and I'm not ashamed of what happened, it was the most wonderful thing in the world… and for you too…

- Stop saying that, I… I … thought I was dreaming…

- You dream of me in that way? My God Freckles, you can invite me in your dreams every night, I'd be delighted to help you… he said with a mocking tone and smile

- Terry stop! That's not funny!

- Yes, it's kind of funny; you wanted me so much, that you dreamed about it, and last night, having me so close to you, your body couldn't resist me…

- Don't think it's going to become a habit! Don't you ever come close to me again!

- Candy…

- What did you think was going to happen after?

He was thinking he was going to tell her that he loved her more than anything in the world, and ask her to marry him after he breaks up with Susanna and her with his father, and that they were going to raise the baby together, even if he wasn't the father… but what came out of his mouth was;

- To have the woman I love throwing herself at me, I didn't really think of the consequences…

- Just like the first time! That doesn't surprise me at all from you, you're selfish! You can tell your father everything and ruin what we have…

- He's not going to abandon you, you're going to have his baby… you can still marry him, I won't say anything. It will be our little secret…

- Don't do me any favours! Oh my God! Tell me I'm dreaming!

She put her hand on her little round belly. She was feeling less and less fine… Terry was now standing up and he started to put his clothes on too.

- Let's go back to the castle! Said Candy, I'm not feeling well, and I have to shower…

- To get rid of my smell? Said Terry ironically

Candy looked at him with means eyes and she leaned to pick up her shoes, when she felt as warm liquid coming down between her legs… Oh no, it was not possible! Things were going from bad to worse! Not now! She put her hand on the belly.

- Oh no! She said

- What? Asked Terry annoyed, enough with the lamentations about last night! I get it! It shouldn't have happen… I'm sorry if I took advantage of the situation, but Candy you really wanted me…I would've never forced myself on you…

- No, Terry…said Candy all panicked, my water just broke…

- What? What does that mean?

- The baby is coming…

- But, it's too soon… said Terry worried

- I know… said Candy with tears in her eyes… Terry…

He ran to her and took her back to the blankets on the floor.

- Lye down, Candy, it's going to be fine…

- It's too soon, she said all worried… oh… Little Terry, why are you coming so soon?

- "Little Terry"? You're calling your baby "Little Terry"…?

Candy started to feel the pain a little more, it was contractions she had been feeling ever since she woke up…! Little Terry was coming all right! She screamed.

- Candy, are you ok? I'm going to go get a doctor…

- No Terry! Don't leave me! Please… don't abandon the baby and me…

- But Candy, you need a doctor… I'm not a doctor

- Terry, I need you, don't leave me…please. I need help… Terry I beg you, I'm afraid…

- Ok, Candy, I'll stay with you, but the baby…It's too soon, maybe it's a false alarm…

- Terry, once the water breaks, that's it! Little Terry is on his way…

"Little Terry…" said Terry in his head

But now was not the time to interrogate her. She was as panicked enough as it is… she was sincerely afraid and he was afraid too, but he had to be brave, so he wouldn't scare her.

- It's going to be ok, Candy, I'm here with you…but I don't know how…

- I know…

- But you're the patient…

- I can explain to you what to do… oww!

- I've seen a mare give birth once…

- Well, it's better than nothing… you can pretend I'm a mare…

She was trying to joke, but she was worried and you could feel the pain in her voice. She was four weeks early. But she also knew that first time mothers, like her, often had their babies at 8 months instead of nine… but Terry thought she was 5 months pregnant…

- Candy it's too soon for the baby… way too soon, we have to get you to a hospital, or the baby won't survive…

Candy was hurting during a contraction. She had to tell him the truth

- Terry… she said grimacing with pain

- Candy, don't talk… it's going to be ok…

- No, I have to tell you… Little Terry…

She was calling the baby she was going to have with his father "Little Terry"… and that hurt him.

- What? He said annoyed

- Little Terry, is really…

- Candy you're not making any sense… said Terry irritated

- I have to tell you… I don't want any complications… for my baby's birth… Oww Owww!

- Candy, please, calm down…

- No, Terry, I…

- Candy let me go get some help… he tried again

- No, Terry… don't leave me! Please… I need you… and Little Terry needs his father…

- Yes, my father is going to take care of you, Candy

- No…

- Candy, please, calm down…

He didn't understand what she was saying… the pain from the contraction was making her incoherent…

Candy decided not to say anything… because she couldn't concentrate on her words, she was thinking about her baby, with Terry who was going to figure out that her baby is bigger than he thought… Well now, she had to think about Little Terry, who had chosen, once again, the most awkward moment to show himself, this time he decided to come into the world in front of his father!

Terry stayed near Candy and was trying to comfort her. He was praying everything was going to be ok. The woman he loved, was about to have his father's baby, his brother, or sister… but for the moment, she needed him, and he was going to help her have her baby. Candy and her baby came before everything else. When you love a tree, you also love its fruits….

Meanwhile, at the castle, Louise sent some members of the staff to go look for Candy and Terry. She sent a maid to go get the doctor in the village, so he could come and examine Candy went she gets back. But the doctor decided to go with the others to look for Candy and Terry. Sarah and David came downstairs, they were also worried.

- They're still not here? Asked David

- No, said Louise, I'm beginning to worry… Candy and the baby… I hope nothing happen to them

- Terry, found her, said Sarah, and he will not let anything happen to her, you see

- I hope so, said Louise…

In the little chalet, Candy was making progress, she was suffering and Terry whose heart was breaking to see her suffering like that, was looking at her powerless, but he was reassuring her. Candy was able to explain to Terry what they had to do, as well as she could. Ready or not, Little Terry was ready to come into the world! After a lot of intense emotions and a big scream, Candy, after giving a big push, heard the baby crying loud… Candy was in sweat and she smiled despite being exhausted. The sensation of seeing a child coming into the world; was priceless for Terry. He had tears in his eyes.

- Candy, said Terry, moved to tears, Candy, you did it!

- What is it? She asked softly…

- It's a boy… said Terry and he looks in perfect health for a premature baby… I can't believe he was in your belly…

- Well you saw him come out… said Candy, thank you Terry… thank you so much…

- You did all the work, Candy

- I wouldn't have made it without you, Terry

Terry took the baby, and wrapped him in a blanket, and gave him to Candy. She took him, with a big smile and tears in her eyes.

- Hello you! Hello baby! Hello Little Terry! I can finally see you, you're wonderful… 2 arms, 10 fingers, 2 feet, 10 toes…1 nose, 1 mouth, 2 ears and a voice to wake up the dead! She said laughing, you're perfect! And those blond hair, those big blue eyes…

She kissed him on the forehead. Terry was looking at her, and he didn't know what he was feeling, to have helped this child come into the world, his little brother, like he thought… he felt linked to the child… but it was too soon, why was the baby so big? He wanted to ask her something, when he heard some noise outside, it was the staff members from the castle who had found them.

- They're here! Said the foreman coming in… but… oh… doctor… come quickly and bring your medical bag!

The doctor ran into the chalet and he saw what had just happened…

- Master Terrence, said the doctor, oh… you did a good job… and you too Miss Candy…

He took care of Candy, examined the baby who was in perfect health.

- He's perfect, said the doctor, Master Terrence, this baby is your splitting image…

- Doctor, said Candy, the baby's fine? It was too soon… 7 months…

- At 7 months, babies are stronger than at 8 months, Miss Candy…

Terry wasn't saying anything. He was in some sort of a trance. They went back to the castle and Candy went to her room with her baby. She took a shower and she wiped the baby with soapy water, gently. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Louise came to help her while she was showering and stayed with the baby. When Candy was back in the room, she was eating and drinking to get milk for the baby, so she could breastfeed him.

- Little Terry is perfect, said Louise, he's so cute, Candy. Congratulations! And his daddy helped him come into the world… did you tell him?

- I tried, but… the words weren't coming out… and I think he's starting to suspect something

- Oh gee you think? Said Louise ironically

- Louise, something happened last night…

- What?

- I couldn't walk fast because of the storm… I heard Terry's voice call me… it was like seeing water in the desert after days of thirst… but a branch hit me or something it knocked me out

- Oh my God!

- I don't really know what happened next, but I was dreaming that I was with Terry… in bed…

- Oh… you're libido…

- Yes. It was a wonderful dream and we couldn't stop… and I didn't want to wake up, I wanted to continued sleeping for good, in Terry's arms… when I finally opened my eyes, I was in Terry's arms….naked!

- What?

- He was naked too… it wasn't a dream, Louise, Terry and I spent the whole night savouring the pleasure of the flesh…

- Oh my God! Are you sure you thought you were dreaming?

- I'm positive! You know me, I would never go to Terry … I'd rather die… but in my dreams…

- Wow! All I can say is that your little guy did everything to get you two closer…

- How?

- Well it's because of him that you were sexually frustrated and that you were getting it on in your dreams, isn't it? And having Terry near you…

- Maybe... In the morning, I started to yell at Terry, he told me that I practically threw myself at him! I've never been so ashamed in my life! My water broke while I was getting ready to come back here; I was already feeling weird ever since I woke up…

- And Little Terry decided to make his entrance into this world, with the help of his daddy! Candy this baby is going to reunite you…

- He's going to be angry Louise… he got drunk when he thought his father was the father, he would've drank if I had told him the true…

- Be optimistic, Candy. What did he say when you confronted him this morning? What were his intentions after you night of passion?

- I asked him but I didn't let him the time to respond, I kept yelling at him…

- Candy, you're incorrigible…!

- Louise, I had just realised that I spent the whole night in his arms… I was ashamed to have been so weak, and not make the difference between my dream and reality…

- He loves you Candy and especially for the baby, he's going to forgive you…

- If I had stayed with him like he wanted me too… oh Louise, I ruined everything, and I hope he's going to forgive me one day…

- I'm going to go get you some more tea and some milk. You need a lot of liquid to breastfeed your baby…

- Thank you Louise.

Candy stayed alone. She went to get her baby in his crib and she was hugging him and telling him that she will never abandon him…She thought about her mother who had abandoned her… the love she was feeling for her baby, ever since she knew she was pregnant was so intense… if her mother was feeling the same thing as her for her, how could she have abandoned her?

Terry was in his room, he had showered and change and he was on his bed. He wanted to see the baby…

_"Master Terrence, this baby is your splitting image… had said the doctor. _

He looked like his father, so it was kind of normal if his brother looked like him… but was it his brother? He might not be a doctor, but he knew that a baby that big and that strong, was not a 5 month premature baby… Candy said 7 month… they were at the end of July… Albert… she was living with him, he probably consoled her… the baby was blond with blue eyes… he didn't want to imagine his Candy with Albert and much less with his father…!

The foreman had called the Duke early in the morning. This last one had taken the train with Susanna and he arrived in Scotland later that night. Candy didn't leave her room, even for diner. She had all her meals in her room…Terry hadn't come to see the baby ever since they were back at the castle. She was hurt, but she knew he was asking himself and doing the math in his head, and was starting to get suspicious… but she was far from thinking that it was not the case…

The Duke arrived with a big bouquet of white roses. He was very happy to have a grandson and he told Candy when they were alone in her bedroom.

- Candy, you have to tell him now… said the Duke

- Maybe he already realised it…

- …and I came with Susanna…

- Oh great, she's going to poison his mind! Said Candy

- That's why you have to tell him, Candy, before he figures it out by himself

- And becomes very angry again… but he hadn't come to see the baby yet. I haven't seen him all day… I thought he will come and see me, she said sadly, he helped me bring the baby into the world; I thought he would be closer to me, and the baby…

- I know Candy, said the duke, he will come to see you, you can be sure of that

He was holding his grandson, he was so proud.

- He looks like Terry, said the Duke

- That's what the doctor told Terry, but he didn't respond

- Once the shock is passed, he will understand everything…

- From your mouth to God's ears, because I don't have the strength and the energy to confront an angry Terry

Terry was in his room with Susanna.

- Terry, you're coming back with me to London, we could go back to America… Candy had her baby, earlier than expected…how is he? He must be tiny… I'm surprised he survived. Was it 5 months?

- I don't know…

- She didn't tell you? She wasn't afraid?

- Yes, she said it was too soon… but the baby was normal and in very good health… she told the doctor that it was 7 months…

- How is it possible? We barely saw her belly…

- The baby I helped bring into this world was not premature, he didn't even need to go to the hospital… or it was a very big premature baby…

- So, it's was 9 months, not 7, the baby was full term… which means she came here pregnant… but Terry, 9 months, that was before November… that would mean that she came to New York pregnant for the premiere…

- No, that's impossible!

He didn't want to tell her that he had been with Candy, that he was her first…

- But it's the only logical explanation… didn't she live with a man?

- He was only a friend… said Terry who didn't know what to think

- Are you sure? The baby is not your father's, the dates don't match… and you father knew it, he wasn't surprise to learn that she already had the baby… it's probably the man she was living with…

Candy, would've told him if she was having his baby, from the beginning…which leaves, Albert!

- Maybe she made your father believe that the baby was his…

- Candy is not like that…

- What is she doing engaged to your father? Isn't she taking advantage of him?

- Susanna please, stop putting oil on the fire…I'm going to go see the baby; I haven't seen him all day…

- Don't feel sorry for her because of the baby… Terry, don't let her manipulate you… like she manipulated your father….

Terry thought about the wonderful night they spent together, he wanted to be with her… against all odds… with her baby, whom ever the father was… he loved her like crazy, and he was ready to take her as she was… Susanna saw Terry's look.

- Terry, you're still in love with her… and you have no intention of letting her go, right?

- Susanna…

- Even with someone else's baby, you still want her…!

- Susanna, I'm going to see the baby…

- I'm coming with you…

Terry went to the master bedroom where Candy's room was, with the baby. He knocked on the door. Louise opened the door

- Terry! Finally! You're the hero and you don't even come to see the baby? Susanna…

- Good evening, said Susanna

- I'm here, said Terry, where's the little guy?

- Come in, said Louise

Terry came in and he looked at Candy in the eyes for a while. Susanna saw his look and she decided to break the silence.

- Candy, congratulations! Said Susanna, I didn't think you were going to have the baby so soon, you were barely showing!

- Thank you Susanna, said Candy

- You had a full term baby; we thought it was going to be for Christmas at least…

Susanna didn't miss one!

- No one asked me when the baby was due, said Candy

- Yes, but, he's full term, so you came to New York pregnant and here too…

Candy looked at her; what the hell was she talking about? New York?

- New York? Said Candy

- Yes, 9 months, would mean that you were in pregnant when you came to New York for the premiere …

Candy was so surprised, that she didn't know what to say. What was Susanna insinuating? Candy looked at Terry. He was looking at the baby in his crib, he took him and he was looking at him with so much love. He was having all sorts of feeling for this baby that he helped bring into the world… it was strange.

- Hello, little guy, said Terry smiling, how are you? You surprised us, you came too early… yes, but you're fine, you're perfect… in good health

- In very good health for a premature baby, said Susanna

Candy wanted to strangle her, but she didn't want to make a scene with the baby in the room.

- What's his name? Asked Susanna

- Terrence, said Candy, we're going to call him, Little Terry

- Little Terry? Said Susanna, why? You're not with Terry anymore…

- Because I like that name and he helped me bring my baby into the world, said Candy

_"Little Terry", said Terry she was calling her baby like that before the birth… _

But he didn't say anything. Maybe she liked that name?

- Terry, you're going to let her do this? Said Susanna

- What do you want me to do? She's free to call her baby whatever she wants Susanna. Thank you Candy

- No, thanks to you, Terry, I don't know what I would've done without you…

- But… said Susanna

- Susanna, come and see the baby, said Terry, he's magnificent

Susanna looked at Terry with the baby, he seemed mesmerised by him. She approached him to look at Little Terry. He really was a beautiful baby, magnificent, a real little angel. She looked at Terry, and she saw the bond that was linking him to the baby… she .looked at Candy… she used her pregnancy to be with Terry's father… but the fact that Candy had a beautiful baby now, that he had helped bring into this world, that attracted Terry more now.


	16. Chapter 16

_One Moment in Time…_

_By Mallory Quinn_

_Chapter 16_

_"Those beautiful blue eyes…"_

Candy was in her room looking at Terry with the baby… Susanna was still there and she was looking at Candy intensely.

- Susanna, said Candy, can I help you with anything?

- No, I'm fine. Your baby is very beautiful, Candy

- He's a real little angel, isn't he? Said Candy smiling

Susanna was looking at her and she said to herself that Candy was doing it on purpose…But she couldn't accuse her, of using her baby to attract Terry. But the way Terry felt with the baby, all that love… he loved Candy so much, that he automatically loved her son … What did she have to do for him to not be interested in Candy anymore? Even with another man's baby, he couldn't let go of Candy.

Candy was thinking that Terry loved her baby very much, so she decided to wait before telling him the truth… she wanted to see if Terry was going to want her with a baby he thought was someone else's. Susanna's remark didn't seem to bother Terry. That's why Candy didn't try to explain herself, she had no intentions of answering to Susanna's allegations! What mattered to her was Terry's opinion.

Louise was sorting the baby's clothes and she brought the dirty laundry downstairs. She came back a few minutes later to announce that dinner was ready.

- Thank you Louise, said Susanna, are you coming Candy?

- Candy, said Terry, are you coming?

- Euh, I'm going to stay with the baby, said Candy

Terry wanted to stay with Candy but Susanna was going to sulk again. He put the baby in the crib very gently.

- Ok, then, he said, I'll come and see you before I go to bed, ok?

- Ok, Terry said Candy smiling, bon appétit!

- Thank you, said Terry

He got out with Susanna to go to the dinner table. Louise stayed with Candy and a maid brought her a tray and another one for Louise. While they were eating, Louise asked her a question.

- So, when are you going to tell him?

- I don't know…

- Candy…

- I want to know it he would still want me if he thinks I have another man's baby…

- Susanna was insinuating that you went to New York pregnant…

- I know, I wanted to strangle her… but I didn't want to argue in front of the baby… but Terry didn't seem affected by what Susanna was saying…

- Candy, what do you have in mind?

- I want to know if Terry is ready to have me with another man's baby….

- What? So you're going to tell him if what? If he breaks up with Susanna and asks you to marry him?

- Maybe it's a little arrogant, but I want to know…

- What if he's not ready?

- Then I will tell him the truth, but I'm not going to be with him…

- He already loves the baby…

- We'll see, said Candy smiling, if I tell him that he's the baby's father, he will want to take care of me, I don't want him to come back to me just because of the baby, I want him to come back to me because he can't live without me, and he wants me with my luggage…

- You do know he loves you, don't you?

- I know Louise, and I love him more than anything in the world. But I have to think about Little Terry now… if his father is ready to become his father without knowing that he actually is…

- You're testing him without him knowing… Candy… maybe he's going to be angry to have been tested secretly…

- The situation is complicated Louise, Susanna is walking now and her career in London is fine but her attitude… my baby needs his father…

- You're playing with fire…

- For Little Terry…

Candy finished her meal, then she changed the baby, nursed him and put him to bed. She got ready for the night, her first night with her baby. There was a knock on the door. Louise was gone, so she went to open the door, she was surprised to see Terry.

- Terry…

- Can I come in?

- Yes of course…

- I said I'll come to see you before I go to bed…

- Oh, I thought you forgot…

- You know me better than that, Freckles

He got in to go see the little guy, who was sound asleep.

- Terry, said Candy, I wanted to thank you again for your help. For finding me… I know I was angry in the morning, when I realised that my dream was… reality… but it was wonderful… and then you helped me bring my baby into the world…if I had been alone… I don't even want to think of what might have happen…Thank you Terry, thank you with all my heart.

Terry was looking at her, she was glowing ever since she had the baby, she was so happy… she was irresistible… he approached her and he leaned and took her lips in a passionate kiss. Candy was only half surprised, she knew he wanted to kiss her, she had recognise that look… the look before their first kiss, but she didn't think he would go through with it… she put her arms around his neck, kissed him back and they kissed for a long time, savouring the delights and the exquisite flavours, they didn't want to stop… when they finally stopped, Candy's head was spinning…

- Whooa! She said, what was that for?

- To congratulate you for the beautiful baby you just had, congratulations, mummy. Thank you for the name. You're very welcome and good night Freckles…

He walked to the door and got out of the room. Candy was a little puzzled for a moment. Terry… she was feeling good with him and she felt that he wanted to be with her, she felt it in the morning after their passionate night, but her anger and her screams and Little Terry's untimely arrival might have prevented Terry from telling her his real intentions… because, if it was the same for him, as it was for her, that night had showed her that what she wanted was Terry, with or without his luggage… and she had hoped that it was the same thing for him…

Days went by and then everybody went back to London, even David. The baby had his own room, but Candy had a crib in her bedroom. There was also one in the living room downstairs. Terry was behaving like nothing happened. Susanna continued poisoning his mind with the paternity of the baby, but Terry turned the deaf ear…

The Duke was talking to Candy in her bedroom, while she was taking care of the baby.

- Candy, he said, you're not going to tell Terry he's the baby's father?

- No, Richard, I'm going to wait…

She explained to him what she had in mind without telling him about their night of passion.

- You think he's going to pass the test?

- If he loves me as much as I love him… yes… otherwise…

- Alright Candy, but whatever the outcome, you can be reassured, I opened a bank account in your name, bigger than the first one, and another one in the baby's name… you'll everything you need for the rest of you life, and when the baby is in legal age, he'll be able to access his bank account…

- Oh Richard, that wasn't necessary…

- Yes it was. You're the mother of my grandson… I want you to have no financial worries…

- Thank you Richard, it doesn't bother that I'm hoping for Terry to come back to me?

- If my son comes back to reason and gets back together with you… well that's all I want. For you two to raise your baby together…

- But what about his duty to Susanna?

- I know I always thought him the sense of duty, but I think it was a mistake. Duty made me unhappy, I lived without the woman I loved and it made me cold, dark and brittle… Having Terrence here only reminded me of what I lost. That's why I was cold and hard with him… but the sense of duty, it's also taking care of the one you love… everybody doesn't get the chance to find their soul mate. I want him to be happy with the woman he loves and that woman, it's you Candy, not Susanna…

- But…

- I know, she saved his life, but in the long run, Terry's gratitude is going to turn into hate… he was drinking before he came here, unknowingly you gave him a reason for him to stop drinking… destiny seems to be pushing you two together; he was there the first time Little Terry moved visibly, he was there when the baby came, he delivered his own baby… there's a reason for everything. Destiny is shouting at you, I hope you're going to end up listening to it…

- Thank you, Richard said Candy smiling

- Now, you come with the baby downstairs today, there's another crib in the living room and during breakfast, the nanny is going to look after him…

- Ok…

Candy came down with the baby and she put him in the crib in the living room. She then went to the dining room. She found everybody and Terry looked into her eyes for a while. Susanna didn't miss that, but she couldn't say anything. Terry ever since the baby's birth, he didn't seem to hear what she was saying, and he spent his time with Candy.

Terry was with his father in the library, after breakfast talking.

- Dad, said Terry, I have something to tell you

- Yes, said the Duke

- I want Candy back…

- Oh…

- I love her and her baby too…

- Did you tell her that?

- I'm going to do it soon… that doesn't bother you?

- Terrence, she's the woman you love, your "wife in your heart" like you called her, you stopped drinking because of her… if she wants you back too, I will have no objections… and what about the baby?

- I have to talk to her about that, but I wanted her when she was pregnant, dad… that baby is a part of Candy, and I love him too…

- What if I was really in love with Candy?

- Dad, there's only one woman you love, and that's mum…

The Duke smiled. Eleonor… he missed her so much!

Meanwhile, at the Andrew castle in London, Albert, Annie, Archie and Patricia…. Yes, Annie had sent her a telegram in Florida and she had come to Chicago to go to England with them, to see Candy in her new big adventure.

- Here we are in London again, said Annie

- At least this time it's not to be locked up in that sordid college said Patty

- Patricia, said Archie, we're going to have fun this time around, you'll see…

- When are we going to see Candy? Asked Annie

- As soon as possible said Albert, that's why we came, so why wait?

- Let's go freshen up Patty said Annie, so we can go see Candy

- She's not in Scotland? Asked Archie

- Well, we can go see the Duke to make sure, said Albert, so we won't got to Scotland for nothing in case she came back here in London

The girls went to freshen up; they changed their clothes and got ready to go the Grandchester's castle. They arrived at the castle, but since they didn't have an appointment, they had to wait a little at the gate.

Candy was with her baby in the living room, and she gave him to the nanny, so she could change him in the bedroom upstairs. The Duke had the day off and he was in the living room with everybody, when they announced they had visitors by the butler.

- I'm not expecting anybody, said the Duke, Terry?

- No, dad, I'm not expecting anybody either, said Terry

- Let them in, said the Duke…

A few minutes later, Candy's friend came in. They were surprised to find everybody in the living room talking like it was the most natural thing in the word… Candy looked and she saw her friends, she couldn't believe her eyes!

- Annie, Patty? Said Candy, oh my God!!!

She stood up and ran to her friends; she hugged them all for a while, kissing them on the cheeks, they were screams, laughs and joy.

- Albert said Candy, hugging him again, you came all the way here just to see me? Oh I missed you so much! I missed you all!

- Candy we wanted to get some news from you, said Archie

- And you crossed the Atlantic just to get it? Said Terry ironically, how nice of you!

He was a little upset to see Candy and Albert so close.

- Terry, said Annie, hi!

- Hi Annie, said Terry smiling

- Terry, said Archie…

Everybody greeted themselves, introduced themselves and sat down. Albert of course, sat next to Candy.

- Albert… said Candy, how are you?

- Well I got my memory back…

- Oh… said Candy, that's wonderful!

- That's not all, said Archie, you'll never guess who he discovered he really was…

- Oh… who is he? Asked Candy intrigued

- The great uncle William, said Albert

- What? You're kidding! Said Candy stunned

- No, said Albert, my name is William Albert Andrew… I didn't want to take the head of the family, so I was traveling in the meantime…

- But, said Candy, I don't understand, why didn't Archie and Stear knew you?

- I was never there…

- But you lived as a wanderer, said Candy, and the great aunt had you thrown out your own property! Why didn't you stay to clarify the situation?

- The great aunt didn't know it was me, but I didn't want to confront her…

- Oh my God, so, you adopted me? Said Candy moved to tears, oh thank you with all my heart…

- You didn't know, when you took Albert in, risking your job and your reputation, that you were giving shelter to the great Uncle William, one of the richest man in America, said Archie

- And you were living on your salary, said Patty laughing

- When you could've had all the luxury in the world, said Annie smiling

- I was glad I could take care of you, Albert, even with my little salary… said Candy smiling

- I know Candy, said Albert, you're very generous

She hugged him for a long time. Susanna was looking at Terry, he had a motionless expression. Albert and Candy seemed really close; they used to live together…

- Candy, we came here to ask you what was going on, why did you get engaged to the duke of Grandchester? Said Annie

- Oh… said Candy who was expecting the question

The nanny arrived with Little Terry smiling.

- Oh, we've got visitors, here you go mummy, she said giving the baby to Candy, I gave him his bottle, I changed him and he's all clean and now he wants his mummy…

Candy took the baby smiling.

- Hello you! Hello! You're all clean now…she said with a little voice

Her friends were looking at her with big eyes. Candy had a baby? A baby? Since when? Why didn't she say anything? Albert felt bad… a baby?

- Candy, said Annie, you have something to tell us?

- Did we miss something? Asked Patty

Candy was in front of a fait accompli, she had no choice now.

- Everybody, let me introduce you to my baby; Little Terry… she said, Little Terry, this is Albert…

She gave him the baby, and he was speechless. He took the little guy and he smiled.

- Hello, said Albert smiling, you mommy didn't tell us you were here, otherwise, I would've come to see you sooner…

- Little Terry? said Archie

- I love that name a lot, said Candy…

- No kidding, said Archie ironically

- And Terry helped me bring him into the world, he delivered him…continued Candy

- Oh wow, said Archie, you weren't afraid Terry?

- A little, but she did all the work… the experience was priceless I assure you, to see this little miracle come into the world … it was wonderful said Terry looking at Candy with love

Candy smiled looking back at him with love. The experience of the birth of their baby, and their night of passion had got them closer… Archie saw the look between Candy and Terry, but he didn't say anything. He looked at Susanna, who was sulking. He didn't understand a thing; Candy was engaged to Terry's father, and Terry was engaged to Susanna, but it was like, when you see all of them together that Candy and Terry were engaged to each other…

- Candy, said Annie, who had come closer to see the baby, he's magnificent, can I hold him?

- Of course, said Candy

Annie took the little one and walked to Patty.

- Hello baby! Patty, look at Candy's baby… said Annie

- Yes, said Patty smiling, he's absolutely precious, hello you!

Archie went to say hi to the baby too. Candy took Albert outside in the gazebo to talk alone. Terry looked at them go. Susanna decided to talk;

- You didn't know she was pregnant? Said Susanna

- No, said Archie

- We didn't know either, said Susanna, her belly was barely showing… we were all surprised to see her give birth to a full term baby at the end of July…

- At the end of July? Said Patty

- Yes, we thought she was going to give birth in December…

- Susanna said Terry, you want to come and rehearse your role?

An invitation from Terry, to be alone with him in her bedroom, was enough to make Susanna shut up.

- Of course Terry she said with a little voice

They got out of the living room .With the reunion, the surprises, they completely forgot about Louise…

- Louise, said Annie, what are you doing here?

- Oh, Candy didn't tell you about me either… she's way too nice, especially after the way I treated her in college, said Louise

Louise told them her story, and they remembered how her father went bankrupt and how she had to leave the college quickly…

- Candy was very nice to me; I'm her lady companion… she treats me like a friend, not an employee…

- I'm happy Candy had you here as a friend, Louise said Annie, and we forgive you your bad judgement with Eliza…

- Well it's good to see that your not as mean as her anymore… said Archie smiling

- I'm sorry about Stear Archie, Patty, said Louise, I danced with him at the May Festival, well Eliza kind of forced him to… but he was really nice, a real gentleman…

- Thank you, said Patty softly.

- Thanks Louise, said Archie, he was my best friend

Meanwhile in the gazebo, Candy was talking to Albert.

- How are you, Candy?

- I'm fine, I'm happy…

- You're engaged to the Duke of Grandchester?

- Yes, Albert…

- What about the baby?

- I realised I was expecting him, when I arrived here, only. I didn't really know how to tell you, and then the Duke of Grandchester heard me talk to the baby…

She told him about the Duke's proposal, and how she accepted it.

- Oh my God! My poor Candy, you practically didn't have the choice

- I did it for the baby, he's his grandson… but Terry doesn't know…

- What do you mean, he doesn't know?

- Well, my belly wasn't really showing, and the baby came at 8 months instead of 9 but in my head, it was still 7 months, that's what I told the doctor and Terry heard…

- So went he does the math, you got pregnant after you came back from New York…oh… OH!! He thinks I'm the father?

- I'm sorry Albert… I wanted to tell him the truth, but…

She told him what she was doing by not telling Terry the truth.

- You're testing him?

- I didn't think you were going to come here to see me… Terry hasn't asked me anything yet… and expect some insinuations from Susanna… Oh Albert, she said hugging him, I'm so happy you're here with me.

She hugged him with love. He missed her so much.

- Me too, I'm happy to be here with you, Candy…

- By the way, how did you learn the news?

- Dame Greymor one of your guest…

- Oh… said Candy

- During the dinner party for Annie and Archie's engagement

- My God, said Candy, I bet you all swallowed the wrong way and started coughing…

- Everybody started coughing indeed, said Albert laughing

- And I bet Eliza said that I had to steal the scene of Annie and Archie's engagement even by being on the other side of the Atlantic!

- You do know her very well, said Albert laughing

- So you came to see me to ask me in person? I'm sorry, I was a little ashamed to have been so stupid, to have given myself to Terry, without thinking about the consequences, but I thought I was going to marry him…

- Candy, if it doesn't work out with Terry, I can take care of you, we could raise the baby together…

Candy looked at him surprised and she realised for the first time, that Albert had feelings for her. Terry was right. She didn't know what to say!

- Oh … Albert… she said moved, thank you, thank you so much, it's good to know that I can count on you…. For everything for being my friend, and if I had known that you were the great Uncle William, I would've come back to America to ask you for help…

- I wanted to tell the news in person, not in a letter… now I think I should've wrote it to you

- Oh Albert, I'm sorry…

- I wished I was your saviour, but I'm happy that Terry helped you and I'm sure you were in seventh heaven

- Higher than that if it's possible, said Candy laughing, let's go see Annie and Patty, they must be about to explode waiting for my explanations…

They burst out laughing, and they went back to the living room holding each other.

_You're having a problem?  
Well count me in  
I'm going to stand right by your side_

_Through thick or thin  
Have no doubt  
You mean a lot to me  
You can depend on me  
Over and over...  
Know that I intend to be;  
The one who will always makes you laugh until you cry  
And you can call on me until the day you die  
Years may come and go  
Here's one thing I know  
All my life, you're a friend of mine  
You took me in when I was lost_

_I didn't know you, but my heart did_

_You didn't care about the inconvenience_

_All that mattered to you was my wellbeing_

_I wish I was there to help you_

_To give back what you gave me_

_I wish I could open my heart to you_

_But I know your heart belongs to another_

_So I'll be the one you can count on,_

_I'll the one you can trust,_

_The one who will make you laugh until you cry_

_You can count on me until the day you die_

_Tears may come and go_

_Here's one thing I know_

_All my life, you're a friend of mine_

_You can depend on me_

_I'll be fine, because you're a friend of mine_

Terry was looking at them from Susanna's bedroom and he saw them so close together, so intimate and friendly… he still had a motionless expression.


	17. Chapter 17

**_One Moment in Time…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 17_**

**_"On the same page…"_**

In Susanna's bedroom, Terry was not very happy. Susanna was happy to have Terry to herself, in her bedroom, because ever since they came back from Scotland, he spent a lot of time with Candy and her baby. She didn't understand why he wasn't angry with Candy… she was supposing that Candy was using her baby to attract Terry, but… that's something that her, Susanna would've done to hang on to Terry… Candy didn't have to do anything; Terry was too much in love with her.

- Susanna, can you stop with your remarks about Little Terry's paternity?

- Why is that bothering you? You're not the father of that baby…

- Susanna, he's only a baby, an innocent little baby…a little angel…can you stop attacking him?

- But I'm not attacking the baby… and why did she give him your name?

- "Terrence" is not a name exclusively for me… said Terry, thousands of people are called Terrence, Susanna

- You know what I mean, the baby is not yours, and she gives him your name

_"Oh Little Terry, not now…" he heard in his head._

- Because I helped her bring him into the world… she's grateful, I'm flattered… now I don't want you to attack Little Terry anymore…

- But that Albert, is the one she was living with, isn't he? You think he's the father?

Terry didn't answer. He didn't want to think about that. He was not ready to talk to Candy yet. He had to sort out his ideas in his head.

- Susanna, said Terry, can we start with the rehearsing, we have to go the theatre soon…

- You're coming with me tonight? You're not staying with Candy and her friends?

- She has a lot of catching up to do with them; they haven't seen each other for weeks…

- Ok said Susanna ecstatic, I'm so happy Terry!

She jumped to his neck and kissed him on the lips. Terry let her do it without any enthusiasm.

Candy was in her bedroom with her three friends, Annie, Patty and Louise. She was telling them what happened ever since she arrived in London. Patty was holding Little Terry. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

- He is so beautiful Candy said Patty, I can't believe you have a baby! You're a little sneak!

- Even with me your sister, you didn't say anything! Said Annie

- I'm sorry girls, I was telling myself if I don't say anything, that maybe you wouldn't notice… said Candy with a little voice

- Well Candy, I've got news for you, said Patty, we're not blind! You can't pass off a baby as invisible!

- Well…. Said Candy, I had no intention of coming back to America….

- What??? Said Annie, when were you going to tell us that?

- Euh… said Candy, when I would've married the Duke?

- Candy, come on, said Annie, you're not going to marry Terry's father?

- When Terry is there…. Said Patty

- With his fiancée, said Candy

- But you can change everything, by telling him the truth, said Louise

- I don't want him to come back to me just for the baby…said Candy

- Candy, said Patty, it's not like you don't know he loves you… he proved it to you… you even made a baby together…

- Yes, I know but, he doesn't know that he's the baby's father, so I want to see if he's going to come back to me anyway….

- You're testing him? Said Annie, Candy, you're impossible!

- Maybe… but I think it's worth it… said Candy, now enough with that… Annie, congratulations for your engagement…

- Thank you said Annie smiling

- Let me see your ring… Wow! Said Candy… Albert told me how you learned the news of my engagement with the Duke, during your dinner party… I'm sorry

- Don't worry about that, Candy, said Annie, you're my sister, I was pleased to share that moment with you!

- Thanks Annie, Said Candy, oh I missed you!!!

- You too…

She hugged her, they were crying of joy.

- Candy, said Patty, you're avoiding the subject, who's the baby's father? Is it Terry?

- How could you ask me that, Patty? Said Candy

- Susanna said that you went to New York pregnant, said Patty

- Patty, Susanna wants to continue reminding Terry that I had a baby with another man… that's why she's trying to insinuate that it's Albert's baby…

- But it is Terry's baby? Said Patty

- Patty, said Annie, of course it's Terry's baby! What are you saying?

- Well you were living with Albert…. Said Patty

- Patty! Said Annie

- No, Annie, she's right… I was living with Albert alone… it's normal for people to speculate… and I'm going to let them believe… But Patricia, I can swear to you that I've only been with Terry…

- I know Candy, said Patty, I was saying that so that you could see how people could think…

The baby started to cry and Louise took him to change his diaper. There was a knock on the door. Candy went to open the door, it was Terry.

- Terry, hi, she said

- I'm going to the theatre with Susanna tonight…

- Oh…she said softly, you're not coming to see the baby tonight?

- I'm leaving you some time to catch up with your friends… but I will come to say good night ok?

- Ok, she Candy with a smile. Have fun at the theatre….

- Thank you, see you tonight

She closed the door and she went back to her friends who were looking at her with a mocking smile.

- What? Said Candy

- He came here to tell you he was going out with Susanna? Said Annie

- He's very thoughtful, said Louise

- Oh stop it! He's going out with Susanna; he's going to be with her all evening…

- Hum hum, said Patty laughing, now tell us about the birth of the baby.

She told them about the storm, how Terry found her, without the detail of the dream come true, the delivery in the morning. They spent a lot of time together, then they went downstairs to join Albert, Archie and the Duke… Candy took Archie aside to talk to him in the library. She hugged him.

- How are you? Are you ok? Said Candy

- I'm fine Candy; I've got to be fine…. I miss him so much…

- I missed him too…

- Candy, a baby?

- I know…

- That's why you came here?

- No, I found out when I was already here

- Terry is for Grandchester? He's the father?

- He doesn't know…

- How…?

- Well I haven't told him, and the baby came a little early and he was strong for his age

- So when he does the math, it doesn't match with your…encounter. But you could tell him…

- Yes, but I'm waiting a little

- You want to know if he's going to take you with his luggage…?

- You get it…

- I would've taken you with you luggage…

- Archie…

- I know it will never happen…but it could've had … in a perfect world; Stear would be alive and I would be with you…

- But Anthony would've been alive too, wouldn't he?

- You're right, he said smiling

- Oh Archie, said Candy, hugging him, you know I love you…

- I love you too, Candy

- Annie is crazy in love with you

- I lost just with that, haven't I?

- I love Terry, Archie, more than anything in the world

Archie was hurt; he would give anything to be in Terry's place…

- I hope he's going to realise how lucky he is to have your love… he let you go once already, and you were heartbroken…

- I'm the one who insisted on leaving, he wanted me to stay with him and find a solution together

Candy was always defending Terry, whatever the situation; she always had good thoughts about him, and was never talking against him. He was the father of her child after all…

- Oh, said Archie

- He let me go, because I insisted on going, I didn't want to but at that time, I thought by removing myself from the equation, I was making his choice easy… I didn't think about the consequences…

Archie hugged her. Patricia was passing by and she saw them hugging.

- Hey you two, it's dinner time… she said

- We're coming, said Candy

She had tears in her eyes. Archie gave her a handkerchief, and she wiped her eyes. They went to dining room together. After dinner, Candy took Patricia aside to talk to her, in one of the empty living room.

- Patricia, are you ok? Asked Candy

- Oh Candy! I miss him so much! I loved him so much!

- I know, I miss him too, I'm so sorry Patricia

- Thank you Candy, but he died doing what he loved, piloting an airplane…it's a poor consolation, I know…

- Hang in there Patricia, life goes on.

Candy hugged her with tears in her eyes, she missed Stear so much. She took a little box she had in her pocket; she gave it to Patty.

- Alistair gave me this the day he took me to the train station when I was going to New York… I didn't know it was the last time I was seeing him… I want you to have it…

- Thank you Candy, but he made it for you…

- He called it the "happiness box"… I found my happiness here with my baby and Terry… well I hope so…

- What about Susanna?

- I got a baby, Patty, I have to think about him, I have to try and make it work with his father and I love him so much…

- You always think about others, this time you're thinking about your baby…

- If Terry and I could raise him together… I have to try…

- You're right Candy, life is too short, … I didn't have enough time with Stear, you can have your time with Terry… don't let this chance go by…

- Thank you, Patricia, said Candy hugging her, have courage, my dear friend, it's going to be ok…

- Thank you for the happiness box, Candy, I hope I can find my happiness one day

At the theatre, after the ceremony, Susanna was talking to Terry.

- Terry, don't you think we should go back to America?

- I'm not in a hurry to go back…

- You want to wait for Candy to marry your father?

- Maybe…

- Terry, to learn that Candy was pregnant practically destroyed you; you want to be at the wedding?

- Susanna, I told you. There's no way I'm going to let my father marry the woman I love!

Susanna was hurt. He still loved Candy, and he didn't even hide it from her…

- But I love you, said Susanna

- I know Susanna, but I love Candy… I'm really sorry…

- She had a baby with another man, Terry!

- The baby could be mine…, said Terry

- What??!!! But… how?

- Like you know…

- You slept with Candy? Oh Terry!

- We made love actually. I'm sorry if I'm hurting you…

- But when? She came the day before the premiere and she left the next day… oh… the day she arrived, you didn't come to see me because you were making love to Candy!!!

Susanna had tears in her eyes. Candy and Terry???!!! What about all that abstinence talk, to wait until they were married?

- Candy felt guilty because I didn't tell her anything about the accident and especially because I stayed with her, instead of coming to see you…

- I felt bad that day because I knew she was there, that she had come to stay with you… and you didn't come to see me…But you said you wanted to wait for the wedding with me…

- It's also because of that… I shouldn't have done it with Candy, when I knew that your mother was pressuring me to marry you… I wanted to marry Candy… she insisted on leaving so I could stay with you… if the baby is mine, I have to take my responsibilities towards the both of them.

- You're going to dump me then… even if the baby is not yours? But Albert's?

- Even if the baby is Albert's... I'm going to raise him with her… if she wants me…

- She would probably want to raise it with Albert, now that he's one of the richest man in America…

- If she loves me as much as I love her, she will accept my proposal…

- Terry, said Susanna in tears…

- Susanna, you're walking, you're career is fine, in America, it will be even better with your experience from the London theatre…

- But… what about your responsibility to me…?

- Susanna, I can take care of you forever if you want to, but I need Candy… I stopped drinking when I came here to see my father's fiancée, who was none other than Candy…

- You didn't know that…

- Unconsciously on some level, maybe I knew it… I'm sorry Susanna, I can't marry you…

- Terry, I love you…

- I'm sorry if I hurt you, but my life is empty without Candy, Susanna… she gives me the will to live, the joy of living

- She's got another man's baby…

- You don't know that….if the baby is Albert's, I can forgive her for being with him, because she was probably very hurt by our break up and he probably consoled her… when you love a tree, you also love it's fruits…

- I can't believe you're making excuses for her! She can't do no wrong?

- "Love forgives everything, love excuses everything…"

- Yeah the both of you followed the Bible's definition of love to the letter! Said Susanna ironically

- You can stay at the castle as long as you want…

- I can't make you change your mind?

- No…

- What if she doesn't want you?

- Then I'm going to spend the rest of my life convincing her…

- But I don't understand… why now that she has a baby with another man, what's changed? Something must've have happen between you two

Terry thought about the storm night and their magnificent night they spent together… but he wanted to be with her before that… he didn't tell Susanna that…

- Terry? I'm right? You did something with Candy? Something that convinced you that you wanted her, not me…

- Susanna, you know that I never wanted you. You saved my life, I would be eternally grateful to you for that, but…

- But after sleeping with Candy again, you don't want to let go of her! Guessed Susanna

Terry didn't answer, for Susanna it was a confirmation, he had been intimate with Candy… she would swear to it! Damn that Candy!

- Susanna, my heart belongs to another woman; I will never love you… I told you that the day you told me how you felt…

Susanna thought about the humiliation when Terry rejected her love… but then there was the accident which had forced Terry to be with her… and she had been so happy.

- But I love you so much, I love you enough for the both of us… she said

- That's not how it works and you know it Susanna. I'm going to try and make thing work with Candy…

- But your father… he's engaged to her…

- My father won't say anything when Candy will tell him that she wants to be with me…

- Are you sure she will want to be with you? What about Albert? They seem really close…

- Susanna, Albert or not, I'm going to try to be with Candy… period. Now, let's go back to the castle…

- Ok, she said with tears in her voice, but could we not say anything for now…? Let me get used to the idea…

- That's ridiculous… but ok, I won't say anything for now…

They went back to the castle in silence. Susanna was crying. She was cursing Candy in her head. She was a parasite that Terry couldn't get out of his head. She had called her baby "Little Terry"… supposedly to thank him for helping her bring her baby into the world… but Susanna was not stupid, Terry was with Candy, the baby was named Terrence… the baby was Terry's. But Candy didn't try to use that to hang on to Terry, something she, Susanna would've done in a heartbeat… But Candy, by not saying anything, by not doing anything and by rejecting Terry, he was even more attracted to her than ever…

Candy's friends went back to the Andrew castle and they promised to come back the next day and everyday until they go back to America, they did come to England after all, to see her. Louise went to sleep in her room. Candy had just fed Little Terry and she put him in his crib. She heard a knock on the door. She went to open it.

- Terry, she said smiling

- I came to say goodnight to my namesake…

- Of course, come in…

He came in and went to see the little one. He was sleeping peacefully. Terry took him very softly, and kissed him on the forehead. Candy was looking at him with love. He held the baby for a little while and he put him back in his crib. He turned around and looked at Candy. She was so beautiful and she looked so fragile, but he had seen her strength when she had her baby. He wanted to talk to her, but it was late, he would talk to her tomorrow.

- Candy?

- Yes, Terry, said Candy, did you spend a nice evening with Susanna?

- She was great on stage, as usual

- I'm happy for her…

- Not happier than me, I can assure you… you're fine? You're not too tired? Does he cry a lot during the night?

- No, he wakes up for his feeding, and changing once and it's a pleasure to wake up for him… maternity is wonderful… once you become a parent you wonder how you did to live without your child until then…

- Yes indeed, said Terry

He still didn't want to ask her about the baby's paternity yet… if he was the father, she must've felt lost and desperate, when she learned she was pregnant… his father probably wanted to help her… he was starting to understand the situation… she was not an opportunist, he knew that, she needed help… for her baby… but he will see that later. Now he wanted to sleep. He felt relieved to have broken up with Susanna… Now he could concentrate on putting his mind in order to win back his wife in his heart, the woman he love, his Candy and her baby… they were looking at each other intensely. Terry approached her, she put her arms around his neck and he took her lips, giving her a soft, deep and passionate kiss… then he went back to his room. Candy was on cloud nine. Terry wanted to be with her, she was sure of if. Terry went to sleep peacefully; it took all the strengths in the world to get out of Candy's room, he wanted to stay with her.

_I know it's been some time_

_But there's something on my mind_

_You see, I haven't been the same_

_Since that cold November day_

_We said we needed to separate_

_But all we found was an empty place_

_And the only things I've learned_

_Is that I need you desperately_

_So here I am, and can you please tell me_

_Where do broken hearts go?_

_Can they find their way home?_

_Back to the open arms of a love that's waiting there_

_And if somebody loves you_

_Won't they always love you?_

_I look in your eyes_

_And I know that you still care for me_

_I've been around enough to know_

_That dreams don't turn to gold_

_And that there is no easy way_

_No, you just can't run away_

_And what we had was so much more_

_Than we ever had before_

_And no matter how I try_

_You're always on my mind_

_Now that I am here with you_

_I'll never let you go_

_I look into your eyes_

_And now I know_

_Now I know you still love me_

_You still care for me _

Susanna was in her room, crying. Candy had won, yet again, with her angelic looks and "miss goody two shoes" act… All the men were falling for her, Terry, the Duke, Albert; and she even caught Archie looking at Candy with love… But Susanna wasn't going to abandon the ship so soon…


	18. Chapter 18

**_One Moment in Time…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 18_**

**_"Qui pro quo"?_**

The next day, Candy was up at dawn, she took a shower and got dressed quickly, while Louise was looking after the baby. She went downstairs leaving Candy alone to the living room. Terry came to see her to say hello.

- Good morning, Freckles how are you? He asked with a smile

- I'm fine Terry, what about you?

- Fine… the baby?

- The baby is fine, he woke up only early this morning

- An early bird, like his mummy

He approached her and kissed her on the lips… they had a silent agreement…they were getting closer… they wanted to be together, but they knew they had to talk. But for the moment, they liked to make out from time to time, when they were alone…

- Let's downstairs. I'll take the baby…

- Ok, said Candy

They went downstairs together talking and laughing. They found the others on the table and Candy's friends too… Susanna's heart hurt, when she saw them so close and so intimate…

Breakfast was in a happy atmosphere. No one seemed to realise that Susanna wasn't in a good mood. Albert went to talk to her; she was sitting on a corner of the living room.

- Hello Susanna, said Albert

- Oh, Albert, right? How are you?

- I'm fine, what about you?

- I'm fine… Terry and I have chosen a date for our wedding, last night she lied…

Albert was surprised. Candy was expecting Terry to come to her, and he was choosing a wedding date with Susanna? Did Candy misinterpret Terry's intentions?

- Oh said Albert, congratulations…

- I know he was forced to be with me, but he learned to love me, and we became really close and he's really nice to me… he even spends the night in my room sometimes, he's wonderful and I love him so much… I saved his life, and I lost my leg, but I have the man I love and I'm so happy…

- That's good, said Albert thinking about Candy who was going to be devastated, I'm glad you're happy Susanna

- Candy is probably going to be devastated, she thought that since Terry helped bring her baby into the world, and that since he's been so nice to her since she had the baby, that he was going back to her…but he's more devoted to me than ever… she's going to need a shoulder to cry on…

- Of course, I'll be there for her that goes without saying….

He looked at Terry who was laughing with Candy. How could he give her hope like that, when he had plans with Susanna? But he was there and he was going to be there for Candy and her baby… He had to find the right moment to tell her, but whatever moment he chooses, she was going to be hurt deep down inside… another bust plan with Terry… but she was so happy with her friends, he didn't want to ruin her day.

Candy, on her side, was having a really good time with her friends… she was in the gazebo.

- Candy, are you coming back to America with us? Asked Annie

- I don't know, Annie said Candy

- You could at least come to my wedding… said Annie

- I will see how things go… for your wedding; yes I would like to be there…

Archie arrived with Albert and David.

- Archie, said Annie, you want to convince Candy to come to our wedding?

- Candy that goes without saying… doesn't it? You're not going to miss your sister's wedding?

- Archie, I don't know, but I'm going to put your wedding in my list of priorities, ok? Said Candy

- Candy if you don't come, I would never forgive you for that! Said Annie

- Annie I will do everything, to come to your wedding, ok?

- You want to stay in England? Asked Patty

- I don't know yet, we'll see…. Said Candy

She was telling herself that if she ends up with Terry… they would decide together where they were going to live. Albert looked at Candy sadly; she's going to get her heartbroken when she learns of Terry's betrayal…

Candy had just put her baby to bed in her bedroom, with the nanny. She was going back downstairs to join her friends, when she saw Terry by the stairs, downstairs.

- Terry, are you coming outside with me?

- In a minute. I wanted to show you something…

- You've go mocking eyes, said Candy smiling, what are you up to?

- Come and you'll see…

He took her in the hallway of the castle and they entered one of the empty living rooms, then there was a door near the window, it looked like a box room. He opened the door and the got in, it was dark.

- Terrence Grandchester, you didn't bring me here to scare me so I could run into your arms, I hope?

- No, I'm not the stupid teenager who tricked you so you could come in my arms, I want to spend some minutes alone with you…

- Really? She said with sensual voice coming near him

He leaned to kiss her… they had fun making out for a while, laughing kissing like teens on their first date… they got out of the box room to go join the others. Albert saw them coming out of the box room and shook his head. Candy was going to be disappointed once again… but he didn't tell her anything the whole day, so he won't spoil her joy. But he continued looking at Terry and her… they were exchanging loving looks when they thought nobody was looking at them… and Terry always went with Candy in her room to check on the baby… they would always come back a lot later…Terry would take advantage of their time to steal a few kisses from her…

The Duke had invited some of his friends for dinner and with Candy's friends, it was a small dinner party. Everybody was having fun. Susanna didn't have to go to the theatre; she was trying to participate to conversations with Candy's friends. She continued telling them too that Terry and her had set their wedding day. She was making sure not to say anything when Candy was there. Annie and Patty were whispering to each other.

- Candy thinks that Terry is going to propose to her, said Annie

- She's going to be disappointed, poor Candy, said Patty

- We have to tell her, said Annie

After dinner, Albert, who couldn't take it anymore, to see Candy and Terry winking at each other, decided to take Candy on the side to talk to her. They went outside in the garden to talk far away from the others, in the gazebo.

- Albert, are you ok? Said Candy

- Yes, I'm fine Candy. Would you like to come to Chicago with us, for Annie's wedding?

- I don't know what my plans are yet, because I'm sure that Terry is going to propose to me…

- You're sure about that?

- Yes, ever since the baby's birth, we've become close…

- But Candy…

- Albert, you're happy for me, aren't you?

- Candy…

- Albert, is there a problem?

- Candy, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it; Susanna told me that Terry and her, have set their wedding date…

- What??? When???

- Last night…

- Last night? But…

Terry came to her room, he kissed her… he's been flirting with her all day, he took her to hiding placed to be alone with her…no… there must be a mistake!

- No Albert, you must've heard her wrong…

- No, Susanna was very clear…

- But it doesn't make any sense! Terry wouldn't be so…nice to me…

- I'm sorry Candy…

- No, he didn't do this to me again! Said Candy with tears in her eyes, not now that I have a baby, he wouldn't play with my feelings… why?

Candy started to cry. Albert took her in his arms… he was consoling her and kissing her hair.

Terry was looking for Candy with his eyes. He couldn't stay 10 minutes without seeing her; he had to know where she was. He saw her from afar in Albert's arms. He approached them to see what was going on. He heard them talking…

- I love you Candy…

- I love you too Albert

- We can be a family with the baby… if you come back with us to Chicago…

- You really want us to be a family with the baby?

- Of course… think about the manor, you'll have the whole staff at your service, like here… you don't need to accept the Duke's help anymore, I can take care of us…

- Oh Albert… thank you…

Terry was devastated. Candy was making plans with Albert? But he thought he was being clear by flirting with her… that he had honest intentions, that he wanted to marry her… they had become close… at least he thought so. Was she playing with him? Now, that she knew that Albert was rich… she had just told him that she loved him… no, there must be a mistake… Since they had guest, he decided to wait to talk to her. He loved her too much, to leave things like that, without trying to fix it…he went back to the castle. Maybe he should've stayed and listen to the end of the conversation, but he was hurt.

Albert and Candy continued talking.

- Albert, I'm going to talk to Terry before I make a decision… he's my baby's father … I have to hear it from his mouth, that he's going to marry Susanna…

- But he doesn't know he's the father…

- He hasn't asked me anything yet… she said with tears in her voice, I can't believe he's doing this to me again… but I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt…

- Candy, you're going to make yourself suffer…

- Albert, I'm crazy in love with him, this time, I don't want to make a decision on the spur of the moment like in New York, I have to think about my baby…I have to talk to him…

- Ok, Candy… good luck. But don't forget, that I'm here for you

- Thank you Albert, said Candy hugging him

Terry was looking at them from the window and Susanna arrived and followed his eyes. She knew the bombshell she dropped was starting to have its effect…

- She seems really close to her dear Albert…

- Susanna, please, I'm in no mood to hear your hurtful remarks!

- But I'm only saying what it is… she already has a family with Albert, the baby will be a nice addition

- Susanna, said Terry, enough!

Terry walked away from there. Candy and Albert came back to the house and Candy went to talk to her friends. Patty had a young man interested in her, so did Louise. Candy was feeling depressed, she decided to go upstairs to see her baby. She always felt better when she was with him…and with Terry… Annie followed her. She had felt that her sister wasn't feeling well, when she came back to the house with Albert.

- Candy? Said Annie, are you ok?

- Oh Annie… I don't know…

- Is it Terry? Did you have a fight?

- No, in fact, everything is fine with him; well at least, I thought so…

- What happened?

- Albert just told me that Susanna and Terry have set a wedding date last night…

- Oh… said Annie

- What? You knew about that?

- Yes, Susanna can't stop talking about it… she's all excited…

- She told you guys too? I thought that maybe Albert heard her wrong… Oh my God! This is awful! How could I have been so stupid again?

- Candy what's going on? You told us that you want to get back together with Terry, without telling him that he's the baby's father… but he's making plans with Susanna…

- I don't know Annie; it doesn't make any sense… I thought we have gotten closer…

- How? Asked Annie

- I told you about how I had the baby, but I didn't tell you what happen before…

She told Annie, what happen the night of the storm and since the baby was born.

- I understand you, said Annie, it doesn't make any sense like you said… you have to talk to him and ask him if he's playing with you…

- I'm going to ask him, tonight, I can't sleep on this… said Candy with tears in her eyes

- It's going to be ok, Candy, you'll see

- Albert is ready to take care of me; he wants me to go back to Chicago with you guys…

- Why not…?

- Because I want to be with Terry and our baby! Is it really too much to ask?

- If he's engaged to Susanna…

- I have to think about my baby… he needs his father

- Albert can be a good father for him…

- Annie, I want Terry, said Candy crying

Annie consoled her sister. Patty came to get her, to go back to the Andrew castle and Louise arrived to stay with Candy, who was lying on the bed.

- Bye girls, said Candy from the bed, tell the guys I'm busy with the baby…

- Bye Candy, said Annie, see you tomorrow

- Bye Candy said Patty

Louise took the baby who was crying and gave him to Candy who started to breastfeed him. She was looking at him with so much love, and she was signing a lullaby to him. When he finished, he was asleep. She kissed him on the cheek and she put him on the crib, Louise was looking at her…

- You learned about Terry and Susanna choosing their wedding date…said Louise

- You saw my cheerful mood?

- Candy, you knew they were together, didn't you?

- But Terry and I… oh I don't know what to think! I can't believe he's doing this to me again! Do you know if he's in his room?

- Yes, he came up with me a while ago…

Candy changed her clothes, she put on a silk night gown; it was light green, put the robe with the same colour too.

- Can you stay with Little Terry?

- Of course, said Louise

Candy put on some sleepers and she went to knock on Terry's door. He came to open the door, and he was surprised to see her at his door step. He wasn't smiling, he even looked angry. He did say that he wanted her whether Albert was in the picture or not, but for the moment, he was angry.

- What to do you want? He asked

- Can I come in?

Terry looked at her coldly, but he was melting when he looked at her.

- Of course, he said

- Thanks

She came in. Terry was getting ready to go to bed.

- Can I help you with anything, Candy? He asked with an icy tone

Candy didn't understand where the coldness was coming from…weren't they getting along well during the day? She only learned about his project with Susanna after dinner…

- Terry, why are you angry…? Everything was fine between us not so long ago… You even brought me in your hiding places so we could be alone to make out… and every time I was going to see the baby you'll tag along to steal me some smooches…

He didn't answer, he was angry. What was she doing in Albert's arms, telling him she loved him? Well she was there, he could ask her the question…

- I thought we understood each-other without saying said Terry

- Me too, she said sadly

- I was wrong…

- Oh… ok then… I understand, she said the heart breaking

He was wrong? What did he mean? Was it the excuse he found to get rid of her? She was devastated… she had to think about her baby… well Albert was going to take care of him, since his father was not available, he was going to marry another woman… she turned around and started to walk to the door to leave the room… but… no, she was not going to let go of him so easily…

- No, that's not true, I don't understand! Said Candy coming back on her steps, you can't play with my feelings like that, Terry!

- What? He asked surprised…

What did she mean? She was the one playing with his feelings!

- You can't do this to me a second time! I refuse!

- Do what? And what are you refusing?

- You come in my room to see the baby, you kiss me, you take me to hiding places to make out and touch me! And now I learn that you made a decision yesterday evening with Susanna about your wedding! How could you do this to me again?

- My decision with Susanna? Who told you about that? Asked Terry surprised

- Albert; Susanna told him…

Albert learned that Susanna and him broke up and he didn't want to miss is chance, said Terry in his head.

- Oh, I see… so he ran to you to conquer you and take you back to America… You're going to be a beautiful family with your baby!

Candy looked at him hurt, why was he talking like that about her baby? Their baby? Tears started to come down her cheeks… he didn't want her.

- Is that really what you want, Terry? For me to be a family with Albert and the baby?

He looked at her and he saw her tears, but she was telling Albert she loved him… he didn't answer.

- If that's what you want, ok then…ok, said Candy sadly, I'm sorry for bothering you…

She turned around a second time to leave… the first time at the hospital, she didn't turned once… this time she came back on her steps… come on he said to himself, swallow your pride and call her back! She's the one you want, she's the one who makes you feel alive!

- Candy! Wait! He said, when she was almost at the door

She stopped and she turned around the face wet with tears. He was walked to her and he held her by the shoulders.

- That's not what I want… I don't want you to be with Albert, my father or anyone else…

- So what do you want then?

- I want to be with you, I want us to raise the baby together…

Candy felt the joy coming to her heart; she wanted to jump to his neck, but…

- Really?

- Yes, really

- So why are making decisions with Susanna about your wedding? Where are you going to put us?

Terry looked at her without understanding, what was she talking about?

- I want to marry you Candy…

- Marry me? What about Susanna?

- Susanna?

- Yes, you made a decision the other night, didn't you?

- Yes, so what?

- What do you mean by "So what"? Oh Terry how could you be so cruel?

Terry looked at her clueless. But what was she talking about?

- Cruel? But… I don't understand, he said

- You make a decision with Susanna about your wedding and you want to marry me too?

- Yes, I want to marry you…

- But…

- I love you, Candy, more than anything in the world, and I can't imagine my life without you…

- I…

- The baby, we'll raise him together, he's going to be my son, he already has my given name…

- How could you say that when you're making plans with Susanna!?

- Plans with Susanna? But what the heck are you talking about?

- Last night…

- Yes, what about it?

- Albert and even Annie…told me that Susanna…

- Wait a minute Candy, said Terry who still didn't get it, what did your friends tell you?

- That Susanna told them that you have set a date for your wedding…

- WHAT???!!! Yelled Terry

He now understood everything! Susanna… what possess her to say such nonsense? Everything was clear…

- That's why you were in Albert's arms?

- He was consoling me, he was telling me that he would take care of me and the baby, that we would be a family at the manor

- Because you thought that I was marrying Susanna?

- I don't understand anything, Terry… I thought we were getting close after our night in that chalet, the birth of the baby… was it my imagination?

- No, Candy, you were right… the night in the chalet was a surprise, but I was getting ready to make a life for the both of us, the three of us…

- So, what's the story with Susanna?

- Candy, last night, I told her that I wanted to marry you, only you, not her…

- What???!!!

- I broke up with her…

- You broke up with Susanna?

- That's what I just say… even though she kept repeating that you had a baby with another man, I told her I didn't care… when you love a tree, you also love its fruits… I love your baby, Candy because I love you and that he's part of you, and you're part of me…and I delivered him, you gave him my name, I felt him move… I want you with your luggage…

Candy looked at him and she had a sigh of relief. She wasn't wrong! Terry loved her with her baby! Oh… but she now had to tell her the truth… Terry was looking at her and he saw her expression change…

- Candy? Did you hear what I just say?

- Yes, Terry…

- Not to brag or anything, but I was expecting another reaction from you…

- Oh Terry… I have something to tell you…

- What?

- It's about the baby….

Terry's heart started racing, what was she going to tell him? That she succumbed to Albert's charms when she came back from New York? It was going to hurt him, but he wanted to be with her…

- You're going to be angry with me…

- You want to tell me that Albert is the father? Because he's not my father's, that I'm sure of…

- Your father helped me, Terry… and you're right, he's not Little Terry's father

Terry held his breath; Albert?

- I was in England for about a month when I found out that I was going to have a baby….it was the day of Melanie Brydon's wedding. I went outside to get some fresh air, I was in the gazebo talking to my baby, that I called "Little Terry"

- "Little Terry" Said Terry a little surprise, you called him that before you gave birth…

He remembered her reaction when her water broke in the chalet;

"Oh Little Terry, why are you coming so soon?" She had said

- When your father heard me… he decided to help me… I'm going to go straight to the point, Terry. I was not 7 months pregnant; I said that because in my head, I wasn't used to think 8 month… that had just started…

- 8 months, repeated Terry

Candy turned her tongue 7 times in her mouth before finally saying;

- I didn't call him Terrence only because you helped me bring him into the world… Little Terry, is really Little Terry….

It was the news he was expecting, but he was still flabbergasted by it…

- Little Terry …. is my son? He said with a loud voice

- Yes… said Candy

- CANDY, HOW COULD YOU HIDE SOMETHING LIKE THAT FROM ME!!!!!????

- I don't know… maybe because I was on another continent, in a foreign country and that you were engaged to another woman? She said ironically

- My son!!! I have a son!!! How dare you do this to me!!!????

- I'm sorry Terry…

He was really upset, even if he was expecting it a little….

- I need to be alone…

- I understand… said Candy

_In a world when dreams are few_

_You've got me and my baby_

_You're the one that makes me feel brand new_

_Sometimes love can wear you out_

_Chill your soul, make you doubt_

_That you'll never find the one that's true_

_All of my life I've longed for this_

_Someone who makes me happy_

_Let's not waste our time_

_We have our whole life in front of us_

_We're going to be a family_

_With our little bundle of joy_

_We're going to be the family_

_That you and I never had_

_So my love_

_Let go of your anger and_

_See what's in front of you_

_We can get pass this_

_We can get through anything_

_Because we have each other_

_You and I are one_

_And the baby makes two_

_We belong to you_

_We're a family… _

She walked to the door, and she got out of Terry's room. She had told him the truth, now everything was in his hands. She returned to her bedroom and she found Louise asleep.

- So…?

- I'll tell you tomorrow Louise, go to bed…

- Ok…

Louise got out of the room. Candy was incapable of sleeping; she was lying on her bed and kept turning and turning…

_My eyes are open wide in my bed_

_Thinking about you_

_You're all I've ever wanted_

_Since the dawn of times_

_I only want to be with you and your baby_

_If your love for me equals mine or more_

_Than I have no doubt_

_That we'll be together_

_Now and until the end of times_


	19. Chapter 19

**_One Moment in Time…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 19_**

**_"A surprise wedding"_**

Terry was thinking about what Candy had just told him; the baby was his! He had insulted his father, treated him without respect, because he thought he had gotten Candy pregnant… he even started to drink again… If only he had insisted more for her to stay with him in New York… With "if only"… He stopped feeling sorry for himself and thought about Candy. She must've felt lost; pregnant in a foreign country, far away from her family and friends… his father had helped Candy because she was expecting his grandson… everything was making sense now. He was so happy; the baby was his… he had to see the baby. But he was still thinking. Didn't he say he was ready to take her with another man's child? But he thought that if the child was his, Candy would've told him, but she didn't. She hid that fact from him. Why? Because of his responsibilities to Susanna. She didn't even realise that by being pregnant with his child, she and the baby were his responsibility… She was thinking about Susanna first. She was ready to marry his father, so he would take care of his son! Which meant that he would've continued taking care of Susanna…The baby was not Albert's, she didn't do anything with Albert, thank God! He fell asleep with one eye…

Candy wasn't asleep. Her eyes were wide open; she was lying on her bed thinking about Terry. She was praying for him to understand her. She finally fell asleep at dawn, but she woke up to take care of Little Terry. She was a little tired so she gave him to the nanny and she went back to bed. She woke up later when Louise came to see her.

- Hey sleepy head…said Louise…

- Good morning Louise…

- Are you ok? Where's Little Terry?

- With the nanny….

- Why?

- I'm tired; I barely slept last night…

- Thinking about Terry?

- I told him the truth. He was so angry…

- He's going to come around you'll see…he loves you…

- I hope so; he insulted his father because he thought he got me pregnant, I could've stopped everything just by telling him it was his baby…

- Candy, it's you. "His wife in his heart"! He's going to forgive you…His biggest dream just came true…give it time to sink in…

- I hope you're right, Louise. Thank you….

When they went downstairs for breakfast, Terry wasn't there. Candy was sad, she was hoping to see him at least. He was probably still thinking. Susanna was glad Terry wasn't there. She saw Candy's sad face and she knew there was a problem between them.

Candy's friend came to spend the day with her, as usual. She was in one of the living room with her friends. The Duke was in the library with Sarah.

- So? What's going on? Said Annie, where is Terry?

- I don't know, said Candy. I haven't seen him since last night…

- Did you talk to him? Asked Patty

- Yes, he told me he wanted to be with me, so I told him the truth about Little Terry… he was so mad…

- He'll calm down, said Archie, don't worry

- Well I'm here, said Albert in case it doesn't work out…

- Thank you all for being here, said Candy

Susanna was talking to David but she listened with one ear. She was hurt to hear that Terry was the baby's father, but she hoped that Terry would be mad enough to dump Candy for lying to her…A girl can dream, can she?

Candy was trying to have a good time with her friends, but she couldn't help being sad. She was thinking about Terry. If he didn't want her anymore, why didn't he just say it and get it over with? The waiting was unbearable… Albert was secretly hoping that Terry doesn't forgive her, so he would take care of her. But he knew how much Terry loved Candy and that it was only a matter of time…

Susanna couldn't resist. She followed Candy in the hallway when she was going to check on the baby.

- So Candy, Terry didn't fall in your arms like you hoped, when you finally told him the truth about your baby…

- Susanna, please, not now…

- I hope he stays away from you…

- I have his baby, Susanna, he's not going to stay away from me and you know it…

- You let him believe his father slept with you, that you got pregnant… he insulted his father and he turned to the bottle… you could've prevented it, just by telling the truth…

- I was trying to protect your relationship, Susanna. If I had told him the truth, he would've left you…

- Well he dumped me anyway! Thanks for nothing!

- Your little stunt yesterday didn't work… you were just delaying the inevitable…

- I hope Terry never forgives you…

- Susanna, he forgave me when he thought his father was my lover…Why are you so bitter? I left you the man I loved it broke my heart… you of all people should be nice to me! Excuse-me I have to go see my baby….

Susanna knew it was only a matter of time. Terry will never dump his "sweet", but she kept hoping…But Candy was right, she should've been grateful, but Candy was taking Terry back….

Candy changed her baby, fed him and went back downstairs to be with her friends.

Archie was talking to Albert in a corner.

- Where is Grandchester? How could he treat her like that?

- He needs to calm down, that's a lot to swallow…

- Does he even know how lucky he is to have her love?

- Archie…

- I would've jumped on her faster than she could say "the baby is yours"… And you too…

- But it's Terry she loves, and nothing will ever change that, even if I manage to have her… He's her soul mate…

- I can't believe he's making her suffer like that…

They went back to the living room where one of the maids had brought them some tea, cookies and sandwiches. Candy wasn't really hungry she was still preoccupied.

Terry finally decided to make an appearance. He walked in the living room and everybody stopped talking and looked at him. He approached Candy, who was sitting next to Annie, Patty and Louise. He took her by the hand and made her stand up. He leaned and kissed her on her lips. Candy was surprised he did that in front of everybody, but she tied her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Candy's friend started to clap their hands, laughing. Susanna was heartbroken. When they finally stopped, they were breathless.

- I love you Freckles…he said

- I love you too, Terry

- Let's go see our son…

- Ok, she said smiling…

They left the living room holding each other's hand. Once in the bedroom, Terry walked to the baby's crib. He took him for the first time since he knew he was his father… he hugged the baby lightly against him, for a long time. He kissed him on the forehead, on the cheeks, he was crying of joy. Candy was sitting on the bed looking at them. Terry held his son for long minutes. He put him back in his crib, softly. He turned to Candy, and looked at her. He should've been angry with her, but he was never able to stay mad at her for long, and they had a baby together now… his dream had become reality. He remembered when he was sulking after he learned she was pregnant. She had sobered him up, but he didn't want to talk to her until he went to console her when she got Alistair's news and the baby moved visibly for the first time… instead of being angry, he was invaded by this indescribable joy; the baby had said "hi"…

He approached her, took her hand and made her stand up and he hugged her for a very long time, then he looked for her lips and kissed her passionately.

- I love you Candy… he said looking at her with love, I wanted to tell you that in the morning at the little chalet…that I wanted to be with you…

- But Little Terry put your declaration on hold…

- No… it was your reaction after our love night…

- Oh… I'm sorry, I thought I was dreaming… I was ashamed that you'd discovered how much I wanted you… it was because of the baby…

- Because of the baby?

- Yes, when I was working at the hospital, I used to hear pregnant women talk about their unusual sexual appetite… I never thought it would happen to me and so soon…

- Oh…

- Since I couldn't come to you and tell you "Terry I want you…"

- Well I wouldn't have resist to such an invitation, you should've tried and ask me…

- Louise told me to do it… but… you know me, so I was getting it on in my dreams…

- With me? That's why you thought you were dreaming? So I have Little Terry to thank for our magnificent night?

- Yes… said Candy smiling…

- Thank you Little Terry he said smiling, Candy, you should've told me that you were having my baby…

- I wanted to tell you, especially after your initial reaction when you learned I was pregnant… you started drinking again and then you were nice to Susanna…

- That was to hurt you…

- I didn't sleep the day you kissed her in front of me for the first time…I thought you loved her, and you didn't love me anymore…

- I'm sorry Candy, I wanted to hurt you

- You'd succeeded…

- I'm sorry my love, but I thought you had hurt me with my father! My father, Candy!

- Nothing happen. He was helping me because I was having his grandson… I didn't go to him, he saw me at Melanie Brydon's wedding and he followed me to ask me if I knew where you were and he heard my monologue… the engagement it was just for the baby…So he could take care of me without hiding me…Oh Terry, I should've stayed with you in New York, I should've never have left you… when I found out I was pregnant, I didn't know what to do. Your father was my saviour… I didn't want to bother my friends with my problems; that's why I said to myself…

- If you couldn't get the son, you could at least have the father…

- Something like that…it was your responsibility and your father was ready to take care of it… I was alone in a foreign country… at the Brydon, they didn't know I was pregnant, so everything I ate made me sick… your father satisfied all my food cravings…

- I was jealous of my father, the staff was saying that you were intimate… he had softened up…

- I would go see him in his bedroom early in the morning… he knows I'm the woman you love, Terry, your father would never hurt you that way… me neither, Terry… I'm sorry for everything, if I hurt you…

- You've softened my father… Candy, you're incredible! I'm sorry about Susanna

- You have to say it was hard to feel any sympathy for her, she was unbearable! I love you Terry. I wanted to tell you for the baby when was in labour, remember?

He remembered that she was trying to tell him something, but she wasn't making any sense…

- Yes…I couldn't understand what you were saying…

- Then, when you came to see the baby with Susanna, and she insinuated things, I said to myself that I wanted to see if you would want me with another man's baby…so I tested you…

- Tested?

- Yes, and you passed with flying colours…

- You're not possible, Freckles!

- Now I know you wanted me while I was pregnant, you would've told me so, in the chalet I hadn't start yelling at you…

- I told you I had sincere feelings for you in Scotland and you didn't believe me…

- After the kissing slapping slapping slapping? How did you expect me to believe that after you, not only stole a kiss from me and you slapped me? You should've asked me, I might have say yes….I was surprised…I'm sorry I didn't have the experience of your " maid to order"

Terry smiled. He remembered the scene; she was jealous of Marjorie.

- I was a kid…

- And the maid took care of you to the fullest! Said Candy ironically

- You're jealous, Freckles…

- You promise me nothing happened this time?

- I promise you, Candy… I love you… I want to marry you… Will you marry me? He said standing on one knee with a ring

- Oh yes Terry!! Said Candy laughing, yes, I want to be your wife!

She jumped to his neck, and they fell on the floor laughing. He put the ring on her finger and they kissed passionately.

- I want to marry you as soon as possible, my son has to become legitimate…said Terry

- I'm sorry, if I had stayed with you, you would've marry me and…said Candy

- Well, he's my son, illegitimate like me… I didn't expect anything else… the doctor said he looked like me

- He's got baby blond hair for the moment, I think it's going to turn brown later… he's your splitting image…

- I'm sorry Candy, I should've stopped you from leaving… our first night together was magic and I wanted to tell Mrs. Marlowe that I would take care of her daughter, but that I was going to marry you, not her daughter… I wanted to spend all my nights with you…

- But I insisted on leaving, I thought I was making things easier for you, I didn't thing about the consequences of our actions… the baby… if I had been in America, I would've had my friends to help me… maybe I would've come when you had you alcohol problem to tell you that life was worth living for the baby… I don't know if I would've gone to you for help though… Now I put the baby's needs before my own…

- You could've told me when I got here

- With Susanna? You brought her here… I know, she was your fiancée… but…

- You were jealous?

- Yes. I didn't think you were going to stay for so long, I thought you would've left for America a few days later…

- Freckles, there was no way I would've let my father marry the woman I love… you're my wife, in my heart, Candy…

- I didn't know it then…it's when you got drunk that I knew how you thought of me…then you were nice to her…

- I'm sorry, I hurt you…but despite everything, I couldn't get myself to hate you… Susanna saw us when the baby moved…

- Oh….

- She couldn't believe that I forgave you so easily… the baby, that innocent little being, that little angel… I couldn't stay mad at you Candy…

- Oh Terry! Said Candy curling up against him

He kissed her hair. Little Terry woke up and started crying. Candy went and take him to change him, he was wet.

- I'm going to nurse him, Terry, that's ok with you?

- Candy, you're going to nurse our baby, I've got no problems with that he said softly

She was nursing the baby; Terry was looking at them and for him, it was the most beautiful picture in the world, they woman he loved with his baby. They continued talking and when she was done, the baby was asleep and she put him back to bed. They lay down on the bed.

- I want to be with you, but we're going to wait until we're married

- Ok, but… isn't it a little late? We do have a baby together…and the storm night…

- The storm night, you threw yourself at me…

- You could've resisted…

- I'm a man, Freckles, not a saint!

They burst out laughing and they fell asleep, in each other's arms on the bed…Terry had the dream with the children again and this time he was able to see the mother's face… he was only half surprise…to see his freckles, calling the children… he said to himself that it was a good thing he saw her face now, that he knows he's the father of the baby, because he would've thought that Candy was with his brother and sister…

Little Terry woke them up with his cries. Candy was still in Terry's arms, she woke up to take care of him. Terry woke up to help her. They changed the baby together, laughing and talking to the baby. There was a knock on the door, it was the maid with the baby's bottle. Candy took the bottle.

- Can I feed him? Asked Terry

- Of course, daddy, said Candy smiling

She gave him the bottle and he started to feed the baby. Little Terry was hungry and he drank pretty fast.

- He's hungry said Candy smiling

- I can see… said Terry looking at her smiling, didn't you just breastfeed him?

He finished giving him his bottle.

- Let's go downstairs and talk to my father…

- Ok, said Candy

He went downstairs with Candy. The nanny stayed with the baby.

- Candy? Are you ready?

- Yes…

They went downstairs talking happily. They found the Duke in one of the library reading the paper with Sarah.

- Hello, said Candy and Terry at the same time

- Hello, said the Duke and Sarah

- Dad, Sarah, I have something to tell you, said Terry, I broke up with Susanna, and I'm going to marry Candy…

The Duke was looking at them for a moment and Sarah had a big smile.

- Finally! Said the Duke, what took you so long?

Candy and Terry were looking at them strangely.

- Yes, said Sarah, it's never too soon!

Terry looked at his little sister, he was starting to understand

- Sarah, your letter, it was to bring me here, right? Said Terry

- Yes, said Sarah, I had to find a way to bring you here…

- Oh, said Terry, your letter was saying that Candy was mistreating you…

- What? Said Candy

- I was in on it, I wanted to reunite your little family, said the Duke

- Richard, said Candy this was all a set up?

- Candy, Terrence and you have a baby together, you have to raise it together as a family

- Oh… said Candy

- But the rest you did it yourself… we just put you in the same country and the same castle… and I knew, that Terry would've never let me marry the woman he loves…

Candy looked at the Duke; he did all that so the Terry and her could be together? For Little Terry?

- But what about Susanna? Said Candy

- Susanna is walking Candy, and I think that Terrence's responsibilities towards you have the priority. I'll take care of Susanna, don't worry about that. She's going to have everything she needs…

- Oh… except the man she loves, said Candy

- We want to get married as soon as possible, said Terry, I want my son to become legitimate

- Of course Terrence, when? Asked his father

- Today, if possible

- Alright, I'll take care of everything…

- Thank you Richard, said Candy jumping to his neck

- Yes, thank you dad, said Terry moved

- You're welcome, my children…I'm happy to have been able to help you…

The Duke took care of everything, the formalities, the paperwork and he brought a priest for the garden ceremony. Candy's friends were crazed with joy. The Duke had brought some wedding dresses for her to choose, from a local boutique. Annie had the pleasure to get her friend ready for the wedding. She even found a dress for her own wedding, so she bought it… they were able to choose the bridesmaid dresses.

- Candy, this is wonderful! Said Louise, I told you Little Terry was going to bring you luck

- You were right Louise; I'm the happiest woman on earth! Thank you Little Terry, said Candy kissing her baby

- You've find your happiness, said Patricia

- Yes, I'm so happy said Candy smiling; I'm going to marry Terry!!!

The other burst out laughing. Albert was happy for his protégée. He came to see her in the bedroom;

- Candy…

- Albert…

- I'm happy it was only a misunderstanding…

He was a little sad… he wished he could've been a family with her and her baby…

- I'm sorry Albert

- No, your baby needs his father

- Thank you for being ready to be there for me, to be the baby's father

- You're very welcome. I would've done anything for you, Candy

- Thank you Albert, said Candy hugging him

Susanna went her room, her plan was a bust; Candy and Terry were getting married the same day! Terry had come to tell her the news himself in her room, but she had heard the news by the maids already.

- Susanna… I'm marrying Candy today…

- Did you come to put salt on my wounds? She said with tears in her eyes, you're in a hurry to marry her…

- The baby has to become legitimate…I didn't want to hurt you, but I wanted to tell you the news myself…

- It doesn't hurt any less, Terry…

- You tried to break us up…

- You're not angry with me?

- Susanna, I forgive you. Candy and I are going to raise our baby together…

- Your baby?

- The baby is mine….

- Of course, she said hurt hearing it from Terry's mouth, you're a family then. Candy has your baby, it was a lost battle for me from the beginning …

- You can come to the wedding

- I think I'm going to pass on that one…

- Ok, but if you change your mind…

Susanna didn't answer and Terry got out of the room. Susanna burst into tears. She had lost Terry, but her career in London was fine and if or when she goes back to America, she was going to be fine too.

The wedding ceremony was very pretty. Terry improvised his vows which came from the bottom of his heart.

All my life was a turmoil of confusion

Without any passion

Until I met you

You were the a ray of sunshine

In my tormented life

To lose you

Was hell for me

I was dead without you, Candy

Because, the day I met you,

Was the day I was born…

I love you with all my heart

Candy was crying of joy. She also spoke from the bottom of her heart.

My life wasn't making any sense

When I met you

You came and you never

Got out of my head again

You conquered my heart

And showed me that

The sun also rose there too

To live without you was unbearable to me

You're my other half

And I don't ever want to be

Separated from you again

I love with all my soul

She became Mrs. Terrence Grandchester; her dream had become reality… and Terry's too. They celebrated at the castle. No guests just the family and Candy's friends.

Candy went with her baby in her bedroom when she met Susanna coming out of her bedroom.

- Here's the blushing bride and her baby… said Susanna

- Susanna…

- You really played your cards right. You had an ace in your sleeve…

- An ace?

- The baby… it was Terry's… you saved the best for last

- Susanna, he wanted me before he knew he was the baby's father…

- You're incredible; even by doing nothing; you succeeded in getting Terry back. Nothing? What am I saying; you got engaged to his father, you rejected him… but somehow he still wanted you, even when he thought you were his father's mistress! How do you do it?

- Susanna I'm sorry. I left him; I even change countries and continent…

- But destiny put you back together… you couldn't let me have him this time around?

- I had to think about my son, he needs his father…

- Of course, the baby… you made sure you'll have Terry forever with his baby! Congratulations for the wedding, but you did things backwards' usually it's the wedding, the wedding night and the baby… but you did, the wedding night, the baby and the wedding…

- I'm sorry, said Candy who knew Susanna was hurt

- Sorry for sleeping with Terry when he was suppose to be with me at the hospital? You couldn't wait?

- I thought I came to stay with him and he hadn't chosen you yet… Susanna, what's done is done… it's no use talking about it anymore

- Congratulations, you've won…

- Susanna, you saved Terry's life, and I will never thank you enough for that… you'll always be welcome in our home and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask us…

Susanna wanted to say something hurtful, but she looked at Candy and her baby… Terry was with Candy and his baby, they were a family. One thing he didn't have when he was little and he didn't want his son to grow up without the love of his father. She had to turn her page on Terry, for good. Susanna was hurt and Candy didn't hold that against her.

- Thank you, Candy, she managed to say, but I'm sorry, I have to get out of here…

She was almost running despite her prosthesis to get out of the castle. She left to go see Andrew Newton, who was interested in her since their first meeting… To have a man interested in her, was a delight she needed for the moment…

Candy was with her friends talking in her room, later in the evening.

- Candy, so you're coming to America with us? Asked Annie

- I don't know, it's going to depend on Terry, said Candy

- What about me? What am I going to do without you? Asked Louise

- You can continue being Sarah's lady companion. The Duke agreed and you'll get a suitor pretty soon, from a good family, you'll see…

- Thank you, Candy for everything said Louise smiling

Terry arrived in the bedroom to talk to Candy.

- Honey did the maids finish packing your stuff?

- Yes, We're going to Scotland for a few days, said Candy

- Oh… a little honeymoon? You're leaving the baby? Asked Annie

- You're kidding right? Said Candy, there's no way I'm leaving my baby so little… I'm going to worry about him every second. He's coming with us

- Of course said Terry, I don't want to be separated from my son either…

Candy and Terry went to Scotland the same evening; they took the very last train. They were going to the place where they spent the most beautiful summer of their lives. Terry asked around and he was able to buy the chalet where they had their baby. They had it cleaned and furnished and they went there during their stay. The staff would come to tend to them during the day to help them. Living in Scotland together, was wonderful. They will go back to America later, for Annie and Archie's wedding.

Susanna became involve with Andrew Newton and moved out of the castle. Was she on the rebound? Maybe, but she definitely needed someone to be there for her and to love her. And she knew that despite the fact that she loved Terry like crazy, he never loved her. So it was nice to be with someone who cared about her. She sent for her mother to join her in England, which was going to be her new home with her new man.

Candy's friends went back to America, glad for their friend's happiness. Albert met Eleonor Baker at a party. He told her he was Candy's adopted father and about what happened in London.

- What?? Candy was engaged to Richard? But…

- Apparently, it was a ruse to get Terry in England to reconcile them, because Candy was having Terry's baby….

- What??? But Terry didn't tell me anything!

- I think he didn't really know how to tell you that his ex-girlfriend was going to marry his father and having a baby, which he thought was his father's

- And knowing Terry, I bet he had no intention of letting his father marry the woman he loved pregnant or not… they have a baby? I'm a grandmother?

- Yes, said Albert, Little Terry…

- Oh… I think I'm going to go for a little trip in England…

Albert burst out laughing. He continued telling her about his stay in London and telling her how handsome her grandson was.

Eleonor decided to go to England to see her son, her daughter in law and grandson! She arrived at the castle, where she found the Duke who told her that Terry and his family were still in Scotland.

- Oh, said Eleonor, I'm going to go back to my hotel

- Eleonor, please. You can stay here, they're going to come back soon and you can keep me company. Ever since Candy and Terry left for Scotland, I'm a little bored….

- You need company? Hire a lady companion! I'm not your help…

- I don't want to hire a lady companion, I want you Eleonor…

- Richard, please, don't lead me on…

- Come and stay with me, we can talk…

- Talk about what?

- About you. You're career is doing well…

Eleonor looked at the "old coot" like Terry called him and she saw he was a little different. What was it? The icy eyes were gone…

- Richard, I'm sensing a change in you…

- Oh…?

- Yes, you're a little more….a little less… cold, you seem cheerful…Did Candy had that effect on you?

- I'm glad you noticed…Candy is great

- You were engaged to her?

- Just to get on Terry's nerves so he would realise that she's the woman he loves

- You did everything to put them back together…

- I should've stay with you and find a way to make you fit into my life…I'm sorry Eleonor…

The Duke took advantage of the window of opportunity that had been given to him to win back the woman he loved. It didn't take him too long, because they had lost a lot of time because of his sense of duty. David and Sarah had no problems with her, they were happy to see their father happy and glad to have a famous American actress living with them at the castle.

Candy and Terry had a wonderful honeymoon with their baby. They took a longer than expected. When they went back to London, they were surprised to find Eleonor with the Duke at the castle.

- Mum! Said Terry, hugging her, what are you doing here?

- I came to see my son, my daughter-in-law and my grandson said Eleonor hugging Candy and taking the baby… thanks for keeping me informed, Terrence…

- I'm sorry mum… I didn't know how to tell you that Candy was dad's fiancée and especially that she was pregnant

- Why? It was over between your father and me for years… Hello baby! I'm your grandmother…. Yes, you're adorable… you look exactly like your daddy when he was a baby… said Eleonor smiling

- "Was" said Candy, it's not over anymore?

- Dad? Said Terry

Richard and Eleonor just smiled.

- Let's go Richard, let's go take care of this little guy, grandpa…

- Ok, grandma…said Richard, my grandmother doesn't look like you at all…

- Are you trying to make nice to me, grandpa? Said Eleonor laughing, we'll talk later, she said to the newlywed

Candy and Terry were looking at them still a little puzzled.

- This is all because of you, Freckles…

- Because of me?

- Yes, you've soften my father… and he remembered what it was to be romantic…

- Oh… but you have to say that without Little Terry, your father wouldn't have had any reason to invite me to live with him…

- This baby was our good luck charm, said Terry, like Louise was saying

- He's a little angel that reunited his parents and now his grandparents, said Candy smiling

- What if we take advantage of the time my parents are spending with the baby to go and get some rest?

- A little nap should be good for us, said Candy smiling

- Who said anything about napping?

- Aren't you the naughty boy!

_Each day I live,_

_I want it to be a day to give the best of me._

_I'm only one, but not alone,_

_My finest day is yet unknown._

_I broke my heart, for every gain_

_To taste the sweet, I face the pain._

_I rise and fall, yet through it all, this much remains,_

_I want..._

_One moment in time,_

_When I'm more than I thought I could be._

_When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away,_

_And the answers are all up to me._

_Give me one moment in time,_

_When I'm racing with destiny,_

_Then in that one moment of time,_

_I will feel, I will feel eternity._

_I've lived to be the very best,_

_I want it all, no time for less._

_I've laid the plans,_

_Now lay the chance, here in my hands,_

_Give me..._

_One moment in time_

_You're a winner, for a lifetime,_

_If you seize that one moment in time._

_Make it shine, make it beautiful_

_Give me..._

_One moment in time_

_I will be fine, I will be free._

They had their whole lives in front of them, because of that one moment in time, that night of November, that had allowed them to express their love… that love that had bore its fruit with a beautiful baby, that little angel that managed, without knowing it, to reunite his parents who had lost their ways, and even his grandparents… There's always that one moment in time that can change the course of your whole life. Our young lovebirds were blindsided by the sense of duty and with what they thought was the right thing to do. But they didn't think about themselves, about the suffering of being separated and the consequences of their actions. The circumstances and everything that had followed had reunited them and gave them some brains. They realised that it was better to be together, despite the fact that the problem that had separated them was still there; the little angel with all his innocence was also a duty they had to take care of, a priority. They had seized the moment, that one moment in time; the night before the premiere of "Romeo and Juliet" to forget about the rest of the world and to think just about themselves, but reality came crashing down and they let themselves be influenced. What they should've done is continued to think about themselves, and they would've found a solution together to the then present problem with love and harmony. But they have learned their lesson; it they had to do it again, or if they had to give advice to someone in the same situation, they would tell that person that life gives you windows of opportunities, that could either lead you to happiness or to despair, you just have to choose wisely, argue the pros and cons and everything would be for the better in the best of worlds.

**THE END**


End file.
